CZD II
by Marazula
Summary: -0-
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

La formidable estructura de acero y cristal pasó de su posición

en Front Street como enhebrar una aguja brillante en el cielo.

Allí se encontraba cincuenta y siete plantas del Metropole, la mayoría de

Manhattan zonas nuevas del centro de la torre. En el piso superior, el

quincuagésimo séptimo, la figura más lujosa de todo los apartamentos del

edificio: el ático del Metropole, una obra maestra diseñada de un elegante

blanco y negro .

Demasiado nuevo para que el polvo se depositará aún, sus suelos de mármol

desnudo reflejaban las estrellas visibles a través de la enorme planta y

ventanas. La ventana de cristal era perfectamente transparente,

proporcionando una completa ilusión de que no había nada entre el

espectador y lo de afuera, induciendo al vértigo incluso a aquellos sin

miedo a las alturas.

Muy por debajo de la Plata corría las aguas del East River, unos luminoso

bancos de luz que resultaron ser las ciudades de Manhattan y Brooklyn en

ambos lados. En una noche despejada sería visible la Estatua de la Libertad

en sur, pero había niebla esta noche y la Isla de la Libertad se encontraba

escondida detrás de una blanca niebla.

Aún así, con una vista espectacular, el hombre que estaba de pie delante de

la ventana no parece especialmente impresionado por ella.

Había una tristeza en su rostro, como asqueo, se alejó a grandes zancadas

de la ventana, haciendo ecos con los tacones de las botas contra el suelo

de mármol.

- ¿No está listo aun?-exigió,tras pasar una mano a través de su blanco

pelo. - LLevamos aquí casi una hora.- El muchacho arrodillado en el suelo

miró hacía él, nervioso y petulante.

-Es el mármol. Es más sólido de lo que yo pensaba. Es lo que dificulta

señalar el

pentagrama -

- Por lo tanto, nos saltaremos el pentagrama.

De cerca es más fácil ver que, a pesar de su cabello blanco, el hombre no

era mayor. Su rostro duro rostro era grave pero sin arrugas,sus ojos eran

claros y constantes.

El muchacho tragó dificultosamente y las negruras de sus alas inmensas de

sus hombros estrechos (que había hecho unas aberturas en la parte trasera

de su chaqueta vaquera para ellas) se agitaron nerviosamente.

-El pentagrama es una parte necesaria de cualquier demonio para la

realización del ritual. Usted sabe que, señor. Sin él ...

-Nosotros no estaremos protegidos. Lo sé, joven Elí aún así. He

conocido a hechiceros que podrían invocar a un demonio, charlar con él, y

enviarlo de vuelta al infierno en el tiempo que tu te tomas en dibujar en

medio una estrella de cinco puntas.

El niño no dijo nada, se limitó atacó a atacar el mármol de nuevo, esta vez

con renovada urgencia. Su frente goteaba de sudor, y se empujó de nuevo el

pelo con una mano cuyos dedos estaban conectados con unas delicadas

membranas.

-Hecho-, dijo al fin con un grito sorprendido mientras se sentaba

cómodamente sobre sus talones.-Esta hecho.

-Bien.- El hombre parecía satisfecho.-Vamos a empezar-.

-Mi dinero.

-Ya te lo dije. Recibirás su dinero después de hablar con Agramon, no

antes.

Elías se puso de pies y se encogió de hombros, los cuales estaban fuera de

la chaqueta. A pesar de los agujeros que había cortado el mismo, aún estaba

algo incomodo con sus alas comprimidas; liberadas, se extendieron y

ampliaron sobre si misma, una brisa se agitaba a través de la habitación

sin ventilación. Sus alas eran del color de una marea negra: negro con una

rosca arco iris de colores vertiginosos. El hombre miró en su dirección,

como si las alas le disgustaran, pero Elías no pareció percatarse de ello.

Comenzó alrededor del pentagrama que había preparado, creando círculos

contra las agujas del reloj y cantando en un idioma que sonaba demoniaco

como el crepitar de las llamas. Con un sonido como el aire aspirado de un

neumático, el dibujo del pentagrama irrumpió de repente en llamas. La

docena de amplias ventanas reflejaban cada una las llamas en la estrellas

de cinco puntas.

Algo se movió en el interior de la pentagrama, algo sin forma y de color

negro. Elías empezó a cantar más rápidamente ahora, el aumento de sus manos

palmeadas, realizando con los dedos un delicado esbozo en el aire .

Superando el fuego azul pasión.

El hombre no podía hablar Chthonian, el idioma de los brujos, con toda

fluidez, pero reconocía las suficientes palabras para entender los

repetidos cantos de Elías: Agramon, yo te convoco. Fuera de los espacios

entre los mundos, te convocaré a ti.

El hombre resbaló su mano en el bolsillo. Algo duro, frío y metálico sintió

con el toque de su dedos. Sonrió.

Elías había dejado de caminar. Ahora estaba de pie delante del

pentagrama,Su voz subía y bajaba en un constante trance. Las llamas azul

refulgieron alrededor de él como un relámpago. De repente una columna de

humo negro ascendió en el interior del pentagrama en espiral hacia arriba,

y la difusión se solidificó. Apareciendo dos ojos en sombras colgados como

joyas atrapados en una tela de araña.

-¿Quién me ha llamado aquí de entre todos los mundos?- Agramon exigió con

una voz que sonaba como la rotura del vidrio. -¿Quién me convoca?.

Elías había dejado de cantar. Se encontraba paralizado todavía en la parte

delantera del pentagrama- a excepción de sus alas, que batían el aire

lentamente. El aire estaba lleno de corrosión y humo.

-Agramon-, dijo el brujo. - Soy el brujo Elias. Yo soy el que te ha

invocado.

Por un momento hubo silencio. Entonces el demonio se rió, si el humo se

podía considerar risa, claro.

La risa fue cáustica como el ácido.

-Brujo insensato-, Agramon resopló. -muchacho insensato.

-Tú eres el insensato, si piensas que puedes amenazarme- dijo Elías, pero

su voz temblaba como su alas. -Vas a estar preso en ese pentagrama,

Agramon, hasta que te de la libertad.

-¿Yo?-El humo surgió hacia adelante, formando y volver a la formación de sí

mismo. Un zarcillo tomó la forma de una mano humana y acarició la borde del

fuego que era figura del pentagrama. Luego, con un aumento, el humo hervía

pasando el borde de la estrella, se vertió sobre la frontera como una ola

de un dique corrupto. Las llamas se abrieron camino.

Elías muriendo, gritando, tropezó hacia atrás. Fue cantando ahora, en un

rápido Chthonian ,los períodos de contención y el destierro.

Nada ocurrido, el negro de humo de tabaco en masa llegó inexorablemente, y

ahora empezó a tomar algunas formas de mal, enormes, horribles forma,

alterando sus ojos brillantes, del arco de sus ojos al tamaño de platillos,

un terrible derramamiento de la luz.

El hombre miraba con impasible interés como Elías gritaba de nuevo y ponía

a correr. Pero nunca llegaría a la puerta. Agramon aumentaba hacía delante,

su masa oscura derrumbándose con él a el brujo como un aumento de un punto

de ebullición de alquitrán negro.

Elías luchó débilmente por un momento en el momento que empezó el ataque-y,

a continuación, siguió. La negra forma se retiró, dejando el brujo se

extendido de forma contorsionado sobre el suelo de mármol.

-Yo espero-, dijo el hombre, que había tomado el frío objeto de metal de su

bolsillo y estaba jugando de brazos cruzados -, que no ha hecho nada para

que le hagan lo inútil para mí. Necesito su sangre, se ve.

Agramon se dio la vuelta, un negro pilar mortal con ojos de diamantes. Se

fijaron primero en el hombre con el traje caro, estrecho, con una cara

despreocupada, en sus negras Marcas que cubriendo su piel, y en el objeto

brillante que llevaba en la mano.

- ¿Usted pagó al niño brujo para convocarme? Y no le contaste lo que yo

podía hacer?.

- Adivinaste correctamente-, dijo el hombre.

Agramon habla con admiración a regañadientes.

-Eso fue inteligente.

El hombre dio un paso hacia el demonio.

-Soy muy inteligente. Y ahora también soy tu maestro. Tengo la Copa Mortal.

Debes obedecerme, o

hacer frente a las consecuencias.

El demonio se quedó callado un momento. Entonces resbalandose en el suelo

en forma de una burla reverencia como forma obediencia- era lo más cercana

para una criatura ya que con su cuerpo no podíaa arrodillarse.

-Estoy a su servicio, mi Señor ...?- La frase terminó educadamente, sobre

un mismo asunto.

El hombre sonrió. -Tu puedes llamarme Valentine.

Primera parte

Una temporada en el infierno

Creo que estoy en el infierno, por lo tanto, lo soy. -Arthur Rimbaud

1 . Flecha de Valentine

-¿Sigues enojado?

Alec, estaba apoyado contra la pared de la ascensor, vigilando desde allí

todo el pequeño espacio que había hasta Jace.

-No estoy enfadado.

-Oh, sí que lo estás.- Jace hizo un gesto acusatorio a su hermano de

batalla,

y un latido el dolor se extendió sobre su brazo. Cada parte de él estaba

herido por los golpes que había recibido esa misma tarde, cuando había

caído de tres plantas a través de un suelo de madera que se había podrido

junto con un montón de chatarra. Incluso tenia sus dedos magullados.

Alec, que acababa de dejar de usar las muletas que había tenido que

utilizar después de su lucha con Abbadon, no le hizo sentir mucho mejor a

Jace. Sus ropas estaban cubiertas de barro y su cabello largo estaba en

sudorosas tiras.

Hubo un largo enrojecimiento en la parte de sus mejilla.

-No lo estoy-, dijo Alec, a través de sus dientes. -Sólo porque hayas dicho

que los dragones demonios se extinguieron.-Dije que la mayoría se

extinguieron. - apuntó Alec con un dedo de la mano hacía él.- Mayormente

extintas - dijo, su voz temblando de furia,- no SUFICIENTEMENTE Extintas.

Ya veo -, dijo Jace.- Voy a tener que cambiar la inscripción en el libro de

texto de demonología 'casi extinguida' a 'no suficientemente para Alec

extinguido. Prefiere su monstruos realmente extinguidos.

Te hace eso feliz?

Chicos, chicos -, dijo Isabelle, que había sido el examen de su cara en el

ascensor de la pared de espejos.

- Nada de luchar-. Ella se apartó de la copa con una sonrisa de sol. -Muy

bien, fue un poco más de acción de lo que nos esperábamos, pero pienso que

igualmente fue divertido.

Alec la miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo haces para nunca mancharte de barro?.

Isabelle se encogió de hombros filosóficamente.

-Soy pura de corazón. Eso repele la suciedad.

Jace rió en voz alta por lo que le convirtió en una tristeza. Él

derramó con sus dedos barro sobre ella. Sus uñas estaban de un negro

profundo.

-Suicia por dentro y por fuera.- Isabelle estaba a punto de responder

cuando el ascensor llegó a un punto muerto con un sonido de chirriar de

frenar.

-Ha llegado la hora de conseguir esta cosa fija-, dijo, extrayendo la

puerta abierta. Jace la siguió tras su entradas en la, ya

Jace siguió su salida del ascensor, esperando con ansias desprenderse de

sus armaduras y armas, y tomar una ducha caliente. Había sido convencido

por ellos para acompañarlo de caza con él, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos

se sentían

totalmente cómodos para salir por su propia cuenta ahora que no estaba

Hodge

para darles instrucciones.

Pero Jace había querido olvidar los combates, lo duro de matar a la

desviación, y la distracción de las lesiones. Y sabiendo lo que quería,

había aceptado ido ir con ellos, rastrear a través de los túneles del metro

sucio y desierto hasta que habían encontrado al demonio Dragonidae y lo

mataron. Los tres habían trabajado juntos perfecta sintonía, de la misma

forma que siempre fue.

Se desabrochó su chaqueta y la arrojó a uno de los percheros colgados en la

pared. Alec estaba sentado en el banco de madera bajo

junto a él, lanzando sus botas cubiertas de estiércol. Fue tarareando

discordantemente bajo su aliento, Jace dejó ver que no le era molesto.

Isabelle fue tirando las horquillas de su largo cabello oscuro.

-Ahora tengo hambre,- dijo. -Quisiera que mamá estuviera aquí para cocinar

algo.

Mejor que ella no -, dijo Jace, desprendiéndose de su cinturón de armas.-

Ya habría estado chillando acerca de las alfombras.

Acerca de eso tienes razón.- dijo una voz fresca.

Jace osciló a su alrededor, aún con sus manos en su cinturón,y vio a Maryse

Lightwood, de brazos cruzados, al pie del

umbral. Vestía traje negro rigido de viaje y su pelo, negro como

Isabelle's, se señaló de nuevo en una gruesa cuerda que colgaba hasta la

mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos, de un azul glacial, barrió a los tres como

si trata de un foco de luz.

-¡Mamá!- Isabelle, recuperó su compostura y corrió a

su madre para abrazarla.

Alec llegó a sus pies y se unió a ellas, tratando de ocultar el hecho de

que todavía era cojo.

Jace se quedó donde estaba. Ha habido algo en los ojos de Maryse ,en su

mirada helada habiéndose detenido más tiempo observándolo a él. ¿Realmente

había dicho algo tan malo? El siempre se pasaba todo el tiempo bromeando

por su obsesión con la alfombras antiguas.

-¿Dónde está papá?- podió saber Isabelle retrocediendo de su madre. -¿Y

Max?- Hubo una pausa casi

imperceptible. Maryse habló entonces.

- Max está en su cuarto. Y tu padre, por desgracia, todavía está en

Alicante. Hubo algunas actividad en la que se requería su atención. -Alec,

generalmente más

sensibles a los estados de ánimo de su hermana, parecía vacilar.

-¿Es algo malo?-

-Yo que tu podría pedir. - El tono de su madre era seco.- ¿Estas cojeando?.

Alec es un terrible mentiroso. Asi que Isabelle mintió por él sin

problemas:

-Tuvimos un encuentro con un demonio Dragonidae en los túneles del metro.

Pero no fue nada.

-¿Y supongo que Gran Demonio con el que lucharon la semana pasada, tampoco

fue demasiado? - Incluso Isabelle fue silenciada.

Ella miró aguardando a Jace. -Eso no fue algo previsto.- Jace

tenía dificultad para concentrarse. Maryse él no lo había saludado todavía,

no tanto como decir un hola, y ella todavía estaba observándolo a él

con los ojos azules como puñales. Había un sentimiento en el hueco vacío de

su estómago que estaba empezando a extenderse. Ella nunca lo había mirado

esa manera. No importaba lo que él hubiera hecho, jamás le había mirado de

aquel modo.

-Fue un error.

-Jace.- Max, el más joven de los Lightwood, aceleró su camino ,eludiendo a

su madre. - Has regresado! Has regresado!.-Se dio vuelta en una

círculo, para ver sonreír y Alec Isabelle triunfalmente. -Pensé que

oído el ascensor. -

-Y yo pensé que te dije de permanecieras en tu habitación -, dijo Maryse.

-Yo no recuerdo eso-, dijo Max, con una seriedad que incluso Alec sonrió.

Max parecía pequeño para su edad - tenía alrededor de siete, pero había

algo en él equipo que,combinado con su gafas enormes gafas, le daba un aire

de alguien mayor. Alec agitó el pelo rizado de su hermano, pero Max

Se seguía mirando a Jace,con sus ojos brillando. Jace sintió que fue

menguando el frío puño de su estómago a fin de relajarse un poco a poco.

Max ha siempre le adoraba como un héroe- de un modo que su propio hermano

no le procesaba ese culto de hermano mayor, probablemente porque Jace era

mucho más tolerante a la presencia de Max.

-Oí que lucharon contra un Gran Demonio-, dijo. -¿Fue impresionante?.

-Es diferente ...-, Jace cubierta. -¿Cómo te fue en Alicante? "

-Es impresionante. Vimos el mejor material. Hay un enorme arsenal en

Alicante y me llevaron a ver algunos de los lugares donde se hacen las

armas. Ellos me mostraron una nueva forma de hacer Seraph palas demasiado,

por lo que duran más, y voy a tratar de obtener algunas para mostrarle a

Hodge.- Jace no podía ayudarle; sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente en

Maryse, con una expresión incrédula. ¿Así que Max no conconocía lo de

Hodge? ¿No le dijo nada a él? Maryse le miró y vió a en sus labios una

diluya en una línea.

-Ya es suficiente, Max.-Ella tomó a su hijo menor por el brazo. Él giró su

cabeza para mirar hacia arriba hacía ella con sorpresa.

- Pero yo estoy hablando con Jace.

-Puedo verlo.

Su madre lo empujó suavemente hacia Isabelle.

-Isabelle, Alec, lleva a tu hermano a su habitación. Jace, - existe una

opresión en su voz

cuando ella menciona su nombre, como si invisibles ácido secos en las

sílabas en su boca -te limpiaron y me en la biblioteca tan pronto como

pueda .

-No lo entiendo-, dijo Alec, en busca de su madre a Jace, y viceversa. -

¿Qué esta pasando?.

Jace empezaba a sentir un sudor frío a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-¿ Es sobre mi padre?-Maryse se contrajo dos veces, como si las palabras

"mi

padre " hubieran sido dos bofetadas.

-La biblioteca -, dijo, a través de los dientes.- Discutamos este asunto

allí.

Alec preguntó- ¿Qué pasó mientras no se habían ido Jace la culpa. Nos

estaban todos en el mismo. Y Hodge dijo-"

-Vamos a discutir y posteriormente Hodge.- Maryse se encontraban en los

ojos de Max,

su tono de advertencia.

-Pero, mamá-, protestó Isabelle. -Si vas a castigar a Jace, debes

castigarnos a nosotros también. Es sólo justo. Nosotros hicimos exactamente

lo mismo que él.

-No, -dijo Maryse, después de una pausa tan larga que Jace pensaba que tal

vez no fuera

a decir nada en absoluto. -No.

-Regla número uno de anime-, dijo Simon. Se sentó sobre un montón de

almohadas a los pies de su cama, con una bolsa de papas fritas en una mano

y mando a distancia del televisor en la otra. Él llevaba una camiseta negra

de Blogged y un par de pantalones vaqueros con un agujero en una rodilla. -

Nunca te pelees con un monje ciego.

-Lo sé- contesto Clary, cogiendo unas cuantas patatas fritas y mojandolas

en la lata de salsa que estaba sobre una bandeja de televisión justo

delante de ellos.

-Para algunos razón siempre son mejores luchadores que los monjes guerreros

que si pueden ver.-Ella se asomó a la pantalla.

-¿Eso es algún tipo de baile?.

-No están bailando. Se están tratando de matar el uno añ otro. Ese tipo es

el enemigo mortal del otro, ¿recuerdas?Él asesinó a su papá. ¿Por iban a

bailar?.

Clary devoraba las patatas mientras miraba la pantalla meditadamente,donde

un animados remolinos de rosa- amarillo y nubes se agitaban entre las

figuras de los dos hombres con alas, que flotaban en torno a sí, cada uno

embragante y brillante lanza. De vez en cuando uno de ellos le hablaba al

otro, pero todos era en japonés con subititulos chino,por lo que no aclaró

mucho.

-El hombre con el sombrero-,dijo.-¿És es el tipo malo?

-No, el hombre del sombrero era el del padre. Fue el emperador mágico, y es

era su sombrero de poder.

El teléfono sonó. Simon cogió un montón de patatas de la bolsa esperando a

que ella se levantará para responder al teléfono.

Clary puso la mano sobre la muñeca de él.

-No. Podría ser él.

-Pero podría ser Lucas. Podría estar llamando desde el

hospital.

-No es Luke,-contestó Clary, sonando más segura de lo que se sentía.-Habría

llamado a mi móvil, no a casa.

Simon la miró durante un largo momento antes de tirarse de nuevo sobre la

alfombra al lado de ella.

-Si tú lo dices.- Ella no solo pudo oír la duda en su voz, sino tambíen

conformarse si a ella le hacía eso felíz.

Ella era cualquier cosa en ese momento fue menos"feliz", no con su madre en

el hospital conectado a tubos y conectada a máquinas, y Lucas como un

zombi, hundido en ña silla de plástico duro al lado de su cama. No

preocupandose por Jace todo el tiempo y coger el teléfono una docena de

veces para llamar al Instituto

antes de volver a colgar , antes de terminar marcar los números. Si Jace

quería hablar con ella, el podía llamar perfectamente.

Seguramente había sido un error llevarlo a ver Jocelyn. Ella había estado

tan segura de que si su madre podía escuchar tan solo la voz de su hijo, su

primogénito, ella despertaría.

Pero ella había despertado. Jace estaba de forma era dura y difícil al lado

de la cama, con su cara pintada como un ángel, con los ojos en blanco de

forma indiferente.

Clary finalmente había perdido la paciencia y le gritó, y habría gritado

antes de atacarlo de nuevo fuera. Lucas le había visto ir con un tipo de

interés clínico por su agotado rostro.

Esta es la primera vez que os he visto actuar como hermana y hermano-,

había comentado él.

Clary no dijo nada al respecto. No tenía sentido

decirle lo poco que aceptaba que Jace fuera su hermano. Tú no puede

arrancar tu propio ADN, no importa cuánto desees que eso ocurra. No importa

lo mucho que te haría feliz. Pero incluso si no podía ser feliz, pensó, al

menos aquí, en La casa de Simón, en su dormitorio, se sentía cómoda y en

casa.

Ella lo había conocido durante el tiempo suficiente para saber que tuvo una

cama en forma de camión de bomberos y LEGOS amontonados en una esquina de

la habitación. Ahora

la cama es un futon con una manta de rayas brillantes que había sido un

regalo de su hermana, y las paredes estaban cubiertas con carteles de

bandas como Panda y sólidas o "Stepping Razor.

Allí había una batería atrapada en la esquina de la sala donde los LEGOS

habían estado, y un ordenador en la otra esquina, la pantalla aún congelada

con una imagen de World of Warcraft. Era casi como familiar como en su

propio dormitorio en la casa-que ya no

existe, por lo que al menos esto era el mejor lugar siguiente.

-Más patatas.- dijo Simon tristemente.

Todos los personajes en pantalla se ha convertido en

pulgadas de alto bebé versiones de sí mismos y se persiguen unos a otros

agitar en torno a las ollas y sartenes.

-Estoy por cambiar de canal,- anunció Simón

anunció, aprovechando el mando a distancia. - Ya Estoy cansado de este

anime. No puedo

decir creer que nadie tenga relaciones sexuales -

-Por supuesto que no, -dijo Clary, tomando otras patatas. .-El Anime es un

sano entretenimiento familiar -

-Si tu estado de estado de ánimo prefiere menos sanos

entretenimiento, podría intentarlo con los canales de porno", observo

Simon. -¿Prefieres ver Las Brujas de Breastwick o AS I LAY Dianne?

-¡Dame eso!- Clary agarró por el mando a distancia, pero Simón ya había

cambiado a otro canal. Su

risa rompió abruptamente. Clary miró y con sorpresa

a él mirando inexpresivamente el televisor. Una vieja película en blanco y

negro de la película de Drácula. Ella la había visto antes, con su madre.

Bela

Lugosi, delgada y cara blanca, fue en la pantalla, envuelto en la

familiares de alto manto de collar, doblado de nuevo los labios de su

dientes puntiagudos. -Nunca beber vino ...," que entonó con su espesor

Acento húngaro.

-Me encanta la manera en que la telarañas están hechas de

caucho, -dijo Clary. Esperando la respuesta de él.

Pero Simón estaba ya en los pies, pasando el mando a distancia en la cama.

-Vuelvo en seguida- murmuró. Su rostro era el del

color del cielo en invierno, justo antes llovía. Clary le vio ir,

mordiendose el labio pensando que era la primera vez desde que su madre

había ido al hospital que ella había dado cuenta que tal vez no era

demasiado Simon

feliz. (esta última parte esta medio incomprensible, asi que puse lo que me

pareció entender.)

Secándose el cabello con la toalla, Jace observaba su reflejo en el espejo

frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. Una runa de curación había curado lo

peor de sus moretones, pero no había ayudado a la sombra, bajo su

los ojos o la brevedad de las líneas en las esquinas de su boca. Su cabeza

estaba seca y se sentía un poco mareado. Sabía que debería haber comido

algo por la mañana, pero había despertado con náuseas y con jadeos

de pesadillas, no quería hacer una pausa para comer, sólo quería la

liberación de la actividad física, para quemar sus pesadillas en moretones

y sudor.

Puso la toalla a un lado, pensó ansiosamente en el dulce de negro

té de Hodge que había usado en la noche de las flores floreciendo en el

invernadero. El té le había traído hambre y trajo un rápido aumento de la

energía.

Desde la muerte de Hodge, Jace había intentado hervir las plantas echadas

en agua para ver si podía producir el mismo efecto, pero el único resultado

fue un amargo sabor a ceniza líquido que le hizo escupir y gag. Descalzo,

en el armario dormitorio y cogió unos vaqueros y una camisa limpia.

Se empujaba a su espalda el húmedo cabello rubio, mientras fruncia el ceño.

Era demasiado tiempo en el momento, la caída en sus ojos, algo Maryse se

olvide chide acerca.

Ella siempre lo hizo. Él podría no ser hijo biológico de los Lightwoods,

pero que podría tratarse le gusta, ya que él había sido adoptado con 10

años, después de la muerte de su propio padre. La supuesta muerte, Jace

recordó a sí mismo, la sensación de vacío en las tripas de su

repavimentación otra vez. Él se sentía como un gato-linterna para los

últimos días, como si sus entrañas se hubieran extraído con un

tenedor,mientras que una sonrisa permaneció fija en su rostro. A menudo se

preguntaba si creía que había algo cierto sobre su vida, o él mismo, pero

nunca había sido así. Había pensado que era un huérfano y no fue así.Pensó

que era sólo un niño que tenía una hermana. Clary. El dolor llegó de nuevo,

más fuerte. Él empujó hacia abajo. Sus ojos cayeron sobre el pequeño espejo

roto situado encima de su armario, todavía relejaban ramas verdes en un

cielo de color azul diamante.

Ahora era casi el crepúsculo en Idris: El cielo estaba oscuro como el

cobalto. Le Asfixió

el vacio que sentía, Jace extrajo sus botas y se dirigió a la biblioteca.

Se pregunta mientras hacía sonar con estrépito los escalones de piedra, que

era lo que quería hablar con Maryse a solas. Le había examinado como si le

hubiera querido lanzar fuera de él. No podía recordar la última vez que

había puesto una mano encima. Los Lightwoods no eran dados a los castigos

corporales, un gran cambio de ser criado por Valentíne, que realizaba todo

tipo de elaborados castigatos dolorosos para alentar la obediencia. Jace

siempre se habúa curado los moratones sobre la piel siempre por todos los

tipos de pruebas.

En los días y semanas que pasaron después de la muerte de su padre Jace

podía recordar la búsqueda de las cicatrices en su cuerpo, alguna marca que

sería una razón, un recuerdo para atarle físicamente a la memoria de su

padre.

Llegó a la biblioteca y golpeó una vez antes de empujar la puerta abierta.

Maryse estaba allí, sentada en la vieja silla de Hodge al lado del fuego.

Fluyen a la luz hacia abajo a través de las ventanas altas y Jace pudo ver

el toque de gris en el pelo. Ella tomaba un vaso de vino tinto; hubo un

decantador de cristal de corte sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Maryse-, dijo.

Ella esperó un poco, antes de derramar el vino.

- Jace. Yo no te oí al entrar.

Él no se movió.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquella canción que cantabas a Isabelle y Alec para que se

durmieran cuando eran pequeños y tenían miedo de la oscuridad?,- Mayrse

apareció sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?.

-Yo solía escucharla a través de las paredes -, dijo.- Entonces, Alec

estaba en la habitación de al lado mío.- Ella no dijo nada.- Era en

francés. No sé por qué te recuerdo algo así.- dijo Jace. -Ella lo miró como

si le estuviera acusando de algo.

-Nunca me cantaste-. Hubo una pausa apenas perceptible.

Entonces,

-Oh, tu,- ella dijo.-Jamas tuviste miedo de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué clase de niño de diez años tiene nunca miedo a la oscuridad?- Su

cejas se subieron.

-Siéntate, Jonathan -, dijo. -Ahora-. Fue, sólo lentamente, lo

suficientemente para molestarla, a través de la sala, y se arrojó en una de

las sillas del escritorio.

-Creo que no deberías llamarme Jonathan.

-¿Por qué no? Es tu nombre. -Ella lo miró detenidamente. -¿Cuánto tiempo

hace que lo sabes?

-Conocer, ¿el qué?.

-No seas estúpido. Sabes exactamente lo que te estoy preguntando -. Ella le

dio vuelta a su vaso en sus dedos.-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sabes que

Valentíne es tu padre?- Jace consideró descartar varias respuestas. Por lo

general, podría salirse con la suya con Maryse haciendole reír. Era una de

las pocas personas en el mundo que podía hacer reír.

- Él mismo tiempo que ustedes.

Maryse sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

-Yo no creo eso-. Jace se sentó recto. Sus manos estaban cerradas en puños

los cuales descansaban sobre la silla. Podía ver un ligero temblor en sus

dedos, se preguntó si le había ocurrido antes. No lo creía. Sus manos

siempre habían sido tan constante como su corazón.

- ¿No me creen?.

Escuchó la incredulidad en su propia voz y se estremeció por dentro.

Por supuesto no le creía. Que había sido evidente desde el momento que ella

había llegado a casa.

-No tiene sentido, Jace. ¿Cómo no podías saber quién era su propio padre?.

-Me dijo que era Michael Wayland. Vivíamos en la casa de los Wayland.

-Un buen contacto-, dijo Maryse -, que.¿ Y tu nombre? ¿Cuál es tu verdadero

nombre?

-Ustedes conocen mi verdadero nombre.

-Jonathan Christopher. Yo sabía que era el nombre del hijo de Valentíne.

Sabía que Michael tenía un hijo llamado Jonathan también. Es un nombre muy

común. Nunca pensé que fuera extraño que lo compartieran, y en cuanto a

Michael mediados del nombre del niño, nunca preguntó. Pero ahora no puedo

dejar de preguntarme. ¿Cuál fue el segundo nombre del hijo verdadero de

Michael Wayland? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado planificando, Valentíne,todo

lo que iba hacer? ¿Cuánto tiempo tuvo para saber que

iba a asesinar Wayland-Jonathan? -Ella rompió, mientras sus ojos estaban

fijos en Jace. -Nunca te viste como Michael, lo sabes,- dijo ella. -Pero a

veces los niños no se ven como sus padres. Yo no pensé en ello antes. Pero

ahora puedo ver en ti lo que hay en Valentíne. La forma en que estas

buscando en mi. Ese desafío. No te importa lo que Diga, ¿no? -Pero le hizo

prestar atención. Todo lo correcto que estaba haciendo bien seguro de que

ella no podía verlo.

-¿Habría alguna una diferencia si yo lo hice?.- Estableció el vaso sobre la

mesa a su lado. Estaba vacío.

-¿Y que respondas a las preguntas con preguntas para hacerme callar, como

Valentín, siempre lo hacía?. Tal vez deberías haberlo sabido.

-Tal vez nada. Sigo siendo exactamente la misma persona que he sido estos

últimos siete años. Nada ha cambiado en mí. Si me parecía antes a

Valentíne, no veo por qué querría ahora -. Su mirada que estaba sobre él,

se trasladó fuera como si no pudiera sostenerla directamente en él.

-Ciertamente, cuando hablabamos de Michael, debes de haber sabido que no

podía tratarse de tu padre. Las cosas que deciamos sobre él nunca podrían

haberse dicho de Valentíne.

- Dijo que era un buen hombre.- Una ira se retorcía dentro de él. -Un

valiente cazador. Un padre amoroso. Pensé que se le parecía exactamente

suficiente.

-¿Qué pasa con las fotografías? Debes de haber visto las fotografías

Wayland de Michael y se dio cuenta que no era el hombre que habías creido

tu padre. -Ella tensó el labio.- Ayúdame a atar el cabo aquí, Jace.

-Todas las fotografías fueron destruidas en el levantamiento. Eso es lo que

me dijo. Ahora me pregunto si no fue porque Valentine había quemados todas

para que nadie supiera que estaba en el círculo. Nunca he tenido un

fotografía de mi padre -, dijo Jace, y se preguntó si sonaba amargamente

como se sentía.

Maryse se puso la mano a su cabeza y se la masajeo como si le doliera.

-No puedo creermelo-, dijo, como a sí misma. -Es una locura. Así que no lo

creo.

-Créanme -, dijo Jace, y sintió el temblor en sus manos aumentar. Ella bajó

la mano.

-¿No crees que quiero?- dijo ella, y por un momento se escuchó el eco de la

voz de Maryse cuando había entrado en su dormitorio por la noche, cuando

tenía diez años , con sus ojos secos secos mirando al techo, pensando en su

padre, y que había estado con él hasta que se había quedado dormido

justo antes del amanecer.

-Yo no sabía-, dijo de nuevo Jace. -Y cuando él me pidió que fuera con él

de nuevo a Idris, le dije que no. Todavía estoy aquí. Es que eso no cuenta

para nada?- Se volvió para mirar hacia atrás

en el decantador, teniendo en en cuenta coger otra bebida y, a

continuación, pareció descartar la idea.

-Deseo creerte-, dijo. -Pero hay muchas razones para que tu padre tal vez

quiera mantenerte en el Instituto. En lo que en Valentíne se refiere, no

puedo permitirme el lujo de confiar en nadie en él que haya estado bajo su

influencia.

-Su influencia estuvo bajo ti, - Jace dijo, y lo lamentó en el mismo

instante el aspecto que indica

a través de su cara.

-Y yo lo repudíe", dijo Maryse. -¿Y tú? ¿Podrías? -Sus ojos azules eran del

mismo color que Alec, pero Alec nunca le miró como ella. -Dime que lo

odias, Jace. Dime que el odias al hombre y todo lo que él representa.

Pasó un momento, y otro, y Jace, seguía mirando hacia abajo, vio que sus

manos estaban cerradas con tanta fuerza que se destacaron los nudillos

blancos y duros como los huesos de la espina dorsal de un pez.

-No puedo decir eso.- Maryse aspiró.

-¿Por qué no?.

-¿Por qué puedes decir que confías en mí? He vivido con ustedes casi la

mitad de mi vida. Seguramente debes saber mejor que yo, no?.

-Es la manera de que hacer creer lo que dices, Jonathan. Siempre tuviste,

incluso cuando eras un niño tratando de echar la culpa de algo que habías

hecho mal a Isabelle o Alec. Sólo he conocido una persona que podía sonar

tan persuasivo como tu.

Jace probó el sabor cobre en su boca.

-¿Te refieres a mi padre?

-Existe sólo dos clases de personas en el mundo para Valentíne -, dijo.-Los

que fueron parte del Círculo y los que están en contra. Estas últimas

fueron enemigos, y los primeros eran armas en su arsenal. Lo vi a su vez la

forma de tratar a cada uno de sus amigos, incluso a su propia esposa, en un

arma para la causa ¿y que quieres que crea que no hubiera hecho lo mismo

con su propio hijo? -Ella

sacudió su cabeza. -Lo conocía mejor que eso.- Por primera vez en el

tiempo, Maryse le miró con más tristeza que rabia. -Ustedes son una flecha

que disparó directamente en el corazón de la Clave, Jace. Tú eres la flecha

de Valentíne. Si sabes o no.

Clary cerró la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban viendo la

televisión y fue a buscar a Simon. Lo encontró en la cocina, se inclinó

sobre el lavabo en el que correría el agua. Sus manos estaban empapadas.

-¿Simón?- La cocina es de un brillante, alegre color amarillo, las paredes

decoradas con tiza y enmarcadas con lápiz que Simon y Rebecca habían hecho

en la escuela primaria. Rebecca tiene algunas dibujos con talento, podría

decirse, pero los bocetos de Simon parecía haberse echo con mechones de

cabello.

No pudo miró hacia arriba en ese momento, pero podía saber que por el

endurecimiento de los músculos de sus hombros la había escuchado. Ella fue

al lavabo, le puso una mano ligeramente, en la espalda. Se sentía la fuerte

bultos de la columna vertebral a través de la delgada camiseta de algodón y

se preguntó si había perdido peso. Ella no podría decir mirandolo a él,

como si lo estuviera viendo en un espejo. Pues cuando como se ve a una

persona todos los días, no siempre tienes los pequeños avisos de cambios en

su apariencia.

-¿Estás bien?- Él convirtió el agua con un duro

tirón de su muñeca.

-Por supuesto. Estoy bien.- Ella establecido un dedo contra la el lado de

su mentón y su rostro se volvió hacia ella. Fue sudor, el cabello oscuro

que tenía en la frente pegada a su la piel, aunque el aire se filtrará a

través de la ventana de su cocina.

-No te ves bien. ¿Fue la película?- No hubo respuesta. -Lo siento. Yo no

debería haberme reído, es justo. -No lo recuerdas? -Su voz sonaba ronca.-

Yo. .. -Clary su voz se apagó. Esa noche, mirando hacia atrás, parecía como

correr una larga bruma, de sangre y sudor, vislumbrado en las sombras de

las puertas, de la caída de a través del espacio. Recordaba el rostro

blanco de los vampiros, como el papel recortado contra la oscuridad, y

recordaba a Jace y la celebración de ella, gritando en su oído.

-No realmente. Es algo borroso. -Su mirada voló al pasado y luego volvió.

- ¿Me ves diferentes a ti? -, preguntó. Ella levantó su mirada a la suya.

El color de café negro de sus ojos, no muy negro, pero un rico café sin un

toque de gris o el avellano. ¿Le parecían diferentes? Allí podía haber sido

un toque extra de confianza en la manera en que celebró consigo mismo desde

el día en que había matado a Abbadon, el Gran Demonio, pero hubo también un

cierto recelo acerca de él, como si estuviera esperando o para ver algo.

Ese algo que había notado en Jace también. Tal vez fue sólo la conciencia

de la mortalidad.

-Está todavía Simon.- Que medio cerró los ojos como si en relieve, como sus

pestañas y bajar,

vio cómo su angulares pómulos espera. Había perdido peso, pensó, y estaba a

punto de decir lo que cuando él se inclinó hacia abajo y le besó . Estaba

tan sorprendida de la sensación de su boca sobre la suya que fue rígida en

todo, para agarrar el borde del grifo para tomarlo de apoyo.

Ella, sin embargo, no le aparta, y claramente Simón lo toma como una señal

de aliento, Simon resbaló su mano detrás de su cabeza y profundizó el beso,

con sus labios. Su boca era suave, más suave que la de Jace ,y la mano

ahuecada que su cuello era cálido y suave. Lo probó como la sal. Ella deja

caer sus ojos cerrados y por un momento flotó vertiginosamente en la

oscuridad y el calor, el tacto de los dedos se desplazan a través de su

cabello. Cuando sonó el teléfono, a través de su aturdimiento, ella saltó

de nuevo como si la hubieran empujado de su distancia, aunque él no se

había movido.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, con la confusión en el medio

silvestre, al igual que si dos personas se hubieran encuentrado de repente

transportados a un paisaje extraño, donde nada es conocido.

Simon se apartó en primer lugar, para alcanzar el teléfono que colgaba

sobre la la pared al lado del bote de especias.

-¿Hola?- Él sonaba normal, pero su aumento de pecho y la caída fue rápida.

Le dió el teléfono a

Clary. -Es para ti.- Clary tomó el teléfono. Ella podía sentir los golpes

de su corazón en la garganta, al igual que el aleteo alas de un insecto

atrapado debajo de su piel. Es Lucas, llamando del hospital. Algo había

pasado a su madre. Ella tragó.

- ¿Lucas? ¿Eres tu?" -No. soy Isabelle.

- ¿Isabelle?- Clary miró y vio a Simón mirandola, apoyandose contra el

fregadero. El rubor en sus mejillas se había desvanecido. - ¿qué pasa? -

Hubo tono de voz, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-¿Esta Jace allí?- Clary realmente celebrada el teléfono para poder mirar

en él antes de ponerse de nuevo el receptor en su oído.

- ¿Jace? No. ¿Por qué tendría que estar aquí?- El aliento de Isabelle se

hizo eco de la respuesta a la línea


	2. Chapter 2

2. Cazador de Luna

A Maia nunca le parecieron dignos de confianza los chicos hermosos, por lo

que ella había odiado a Jace Wayland desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos

en él. Su doble hermano, Daniel, había nacido con su madre de color miel,

piel oscura y enormes ojos, y había resultado ser el tipo de personas que

encendía fuego a las alas de las mariposas para verlas quemarse y morir.

A ella le había atormentado también, en pequeñas y mezquinas maneras al

principio, dandole pellizcos cuando los moretones no se presentaban,

cambiandole el contenido de su champú por el de un bote de legía. Ella

había ido a sus padres, pero jamas la creyeron. Nadie veía nada malo en

Daniel, confundidos con su aparencia de inocencia y belleza.

Cuando se rompió el brazo en noveno grado, se escapó su hogar, pero sus

padres la trajeron de vuelta. En décimo grado, Daniel fue derribado en la

calle por un conductor borracho y murió en el instante. De pie junto a sus

padres en la tumba, Maia se había sentido avergonzada por su propia y

abrumadora sensación de alivio.

Dios, pensó, sin duda, la castigaría por sentirse contenta de que su

hermano muriera. Al año siguiente, lo hizo.

Se reunió Jordania. De largo cabello oscuro, delgadas caderas con

pantalones vaqueros desgastados, indie-chico rockero. Ella nunca pensó que

iría por su tipo, por lo general prefiere a chicos flacos, pálidos

afeminados con gafas-, pero parecía como su forma redondeada. Él le dijo

que era hermosa entre besos. Los primeros meses fueron como un sueño, los

últimos meses como una pesadilla. Se convirtió en posesivo, controlador.

Cuando él estaba enojado con ella, le había gruñido y le azotó con la parte

posterior de su mano en la mejilla, dejando una marca como si tuviera

demasiado colorete. Cuando trató de romper con él, la empujó, golpeandola

antes de que ella echará a correr dentro de su propio patio y cerrará la

puerta.

Más tarde, ella se dejó ver besandose con otro chico, solo para dejarle

claro de que habían terminado. Ni siquiera

recordaba el nombre del chico. Lo único que recordaba era que estuvo

caminando a casa esa noche, la lluvia mojaba el pelo fino gotas,

salpicandose de barro hasta las piernas de sus pantalones vaqueros, ya que

tomó un atajo a través del parque cerca de su casa. Recordaba la forma de

oscuridad a partir de la explosión detrás del metal del tiovivo, el enorme

lobo húmedo tocando su cuerpo en el barro, el dolor salvaje en sus

mandíbulas fijas abajo su garganta. Sintió un enorme dolor y gritó,

saboreando en su boca su propia sangre caliente, su cerebro estaba

gritando: Esto es imposible.

Imposible. No había lobos en Nueva Jersey, no en su barrio suburbano

ordinario, no en el siglo XXI.

Sus gritos hizo que las luces se encendieran en las casas cercanas, después

de una de las ventanas iluminando como golpeado partidos (¿?). El lobo la

dejó ir, sus mandíbulas habían trazado lazos de sangre y carne desgarrada.

Veinticuatro puntos de sutura después, se volvió de color rosa en su

dormitorio, su madre asomandose ansiosamente. En la sala de emergencias el

medico dijo que parecía una mordedura de perro grande, pero Maia sabía la

verdad. Antes en la distancia, había escuchado un susurro caluroso y voz

familiar en su oído,

-Eres mía ahora. Siempre serás mía.

Ella nunca vio Jordania de nuevo, él y sus padres hicieron las maletas y se

trasladaron del apartamento. Ninguno de sus amigos sabían donde habían ido,

o no quisieron admitirlo. Fue sólo con la llegada de la próxima luna llena,

cuando los dolores comenzaron: lagrimas de dolor que arrancaron por el

dolor de las piernas arriba y abajo, lo que obligó a tirarse al suelo, se

le flexionó la columna vertebral con la misma forma que un mago puede

doblar una cuchara. Cuando los dientes abrió sus encías, ella se desmayó. O

al menos pensaba que lo hizo. Despertó a millas de distancia de su casa,

desnuda y cubierta de sangre, con una cicatriz en el brazo pulsante como un

latido del corazón. Esa noche saltó del tren a Manhattan.

No fue una decisión difícil. Era bastante mala en ser birracial de su

vecindario conservador suburbano. Dios sabía lo que harían a un hombre

lobo. No fue difícil de encontrar una manada para entrar . Hubo varios de

ellos solo en Manhattan. Ella hizo un trato con el centro de embalaje, los

que dormían en la vieja estación de policía en Chinatown. Un grupo de

dirigentes hombre lobos. Allí había formado parte del clan de Kito en

primer lugar, de Véronique después y, a continuación, de Gabriel, y Lucas

en la actualidad. Había querido a Gabriel con todos los derechos, pero

Lucas era mejor. Tenía una mirada de confianza y tipo de ojos azules y no

era demasiado guapo, por lo que no le desagrada sobre el terreno. Ella se

encontraba suficientemente cómoda con ellos, dormir en la antigua estación

de policía, las cartas y comer Comida china en las noches cuando no hay

luna llena, ir de caza a través del parque cuando lo era, y al día

siguiente beber fuera de la resaca de los cambios en el Hunter's Moon, uno

de los mejores bares de lobos subterráneos de la ciudad. Hubo cerveza por

el patio, y nadie cardar que nunca para ver si eran menores de veintiuno.

Ser un lycanthrope te hacía crecer rápidamente, siempre y cuando te crece

pelo y colmillos una vez al mes, que eran buenas para beber en la Luna, no

importa la edad mundana en la que se encontraban.

En esos días apenas había tenido pensamientos de su familia, pero cuando

vió a el chico rubio de largo abrigo negro, Maia se puso rígida. No parecía

Daniel, no exactamente, Daniel había tenido el cabello oscuro rizado hasta

cerca de la nuca de su cuello y piel de color miel, y este muchacho era

todo blanco y oro. Pero tenían la misma órganos magra, de la misma manera

de caminar, como una pantera en la busca de presas, y el misma conciencia

total de propia atracción. Su mano se apretó convulsivamente alrededor del

vaso de vidrio y tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo: él estaba muerto. Daniel

esta muerto. Una avalancha de murmullos barrió a través de la barra los

pasos de la

la llegada del chico, al igual que la espuma de una ola de propagación de

la popa de un barco. El niño actuaba como si no se diera cuenta de nada,

enganchó un taburete de bar hacia sí mismo con un pie y arrancó con

solución sus codos sobre la barra.

Él derribado la mitad de su bebida con su muñeca. El licor era del mismo

color oro oscuro de su cabello.

Cuando él levantó su mano para volver a colocar el vaso en la barra, Maia

vio las gruesas marcas negras en las muñecas y las palmas de sus manos.

Bate, el chico sentado junto a ella con el que tuvo algo una vez, pero

ahora eran amigos, murmuró algo bajo su aliento que sonaba como "Nefilim".

Así que eso era todo. El muchacho no era un hombre lobo en absoluto.

Era un cazador de sombras, un miembro de los arcanos del mundo secreto de

la fuerza policial. Que confirmó la Ley, respaldada por el Pacto, y que no

podía ser uno de ellos: Pues tenias que haber nacido en ella.

La sangre les hizo lo que eran. Había un montón de rumores acerca de ellos,

principalmente desfavorables: Eran altaneros, orgullosos, crueles y

despreciaban a los subterráneos. Para los licántropos había solo un par de

cosas que le desagradará menos que un cazador de sombras, salvo tal vez un

vampiro. La gente también decían que los cazadores sombras demonios estaban

muertos. Maia recordó cuando escuchó que habían existido y que los demonios

habían dicho acerca de lo que hicieron.

Le había dado dolor de cabeza. Los Lobo y los vampiros sólo eran personas

con una enfermedad, no entendía mucho, pero esperarse de todos los que

creían en el cielo y la mierda sobre el infierno, ángeles y demonios, y

todavía nadie puede decirle con certeza si existe un Dios o no, o ¿que

ocurre después de estar muerto? No era justo. Si creía en demonios era

debido a que ya había visto lo suficiente para no poder negarlo, pero

desearía no tener que hacerlo.

-Considero-, dijo el muchacho, que apoyaba su codo en la barra -, que no

sirven Silver Bullet aquí. Demasiadas malas asociaciones?

Sus ojos relucieron estrechos y brillante como la luna en un trimestre

completo. El camarero, Freaky Pete, sólo miró al muchacho y sacudió su

cabeza en disgusto. Si el niño no hubiera sido un cazador de sombras, Maia

adivinaba, que Pete le habría echado de la Luna, pero simplemente caminó

hasta el otro extremo de la barra y se dedico a pulir vasos.

-En realidad-, dijo Murciélago, que no podía mantenerse al margen de nada-,

no sirven porque es realmente una cagada de cerveza.

El muchacho echó una mirada estrecha y brillante a Murciélago, y sonrió con

gran deleite. La mayoría de las personas no sonreían con placer cuando

Murciélago miraba divertido: Murciélago que era de seis pies y medio de

altura, con una gruesa cicatriz en mitad de su rostro desfigurado por Plata

en polvo que había quemado su piel.

Bat solo era uno de los invitados,no formaba parte de la manada los que

vivía en la estación de policía, durmiendo en las antiguas celdas. Tenía su

propio apartamento, ni siquiera un puesto de trabajo.

Había sido un buen novio, hasta que la que dejó a Maia por una bruja

pelirroja llamada Eva que vivía en Yonkers.

-Y ¿qué estás bebiendo?- preguntó el muchacho, que se apoyaba tan cerca de

Murciélago que fue como un insulto. -¿Un poco de pelo de perro que poco,

así como todo el mundo?

-¿De verdad te crees muy gracioso? este punto, el resto de la manada se

inclinaba para escucharlos, dispuestos a realizar una copia de seguridad si

Murciélago se decidía a llamar a ese odioso mocoso en el centro de la

próxima semana.

-¿No?

- Murciélago-, dijo Maia. Se preguntaba si ella era la único miembro del

grupo en el bar pues tenía dudas sobre la capacidad de Murciélago. No era

que dudara de Murciélago. Era algo acerca de los ojos del muchacho.

-No-. Ignorado su bate.

-¿No?

-¿Quién soy yo para negar lo obvio?.- El muchacho de los ojos más resbalada

Maia como si fuera invisible y se volvió a Bat.

-Supongo que no te gustaría decirme lo que le pasó a su cara? Parece- Y

aquí se inclinó hacia adelante y le dijo algo a palo tan tranquilamente que

Maia no pudo escucharlo. Lo siguiente que ella supo, fue que Bat balanceo

un golpe al muchacho que debería haberle destrozado la mandíbula, sólo que

el muchacho ya no estaba. Él estaba de pie a unos buenos cinco pies de

distancia, riendo, de como Murciélago había dado con su puño en los vasos

abandonados y los envió a través de de la barra de frente a la pared con

una lluvia de rotura de vasos.

Freaky Pete fue por el lado de la barra, su primera gran nudo en el palo de

la camisa, antes de que Maia pudiera parpadear un ojo. -Eso fue

suficiente-, dijo.

-Palo, ¿por qué no das un paseo y se enfria ?-. Bat alcanzó a Pete.

-¿Tomar un paseo?

-¿Has oído?

- he escuchado-. La voz de Pete fue baja. -Él es un cazador de sombras.

Camina afuera poco, cachorro-. Bat juró y tiró lejos del camarero. Que

acechaba a la salida, su rigidez en los hombros con furia. Golpeó la puerta

cerrada detrás de él. El muchacho había dejado de sonreír y estaba mirando

Freaky Pete con una especie de oscuro resentimiento, como si el camarero le

hubiera quitado un juguete con que tenía la intención de jugar.

-Eso no era necesario-, dijo. -Soy capaz de mi mismo.

Pete consideró al cazador de sombras.

-Es mi bar me preocupa-, dijo finalmente. -Es posible que desees tener tu

negocio en otros lugares, cazador de sombras, si no deseas que haya ningún

problema.

-No me diga que no quiere problemas-. El muchacho se echó atrás en su

taburete. -Además, no llegué a terminar mi trago.

Maia miró detrás de ella, donde la pared de la barra se empapaba con

alcohol.

-Parece que se ha terminado para mí.- Por un segundo el muchacho sólo

aguardó en blanco y, a continuación, una curiosa chispa de diversión se

encendido en su ojos de oro. Le recordaba tanto a Daniel como en ese

momento que Maia que quería dejar atrás. Pete resbaló otro vaso de líquido

de color ámbar en el bar antes de que el muchacho pudiera responderle a

ella.

-Aquí tienes-, dijo. Los ojos de Maia miraron al alrededor. Pensó que vio

algunas amonestación en ellos.

-Pete-,- comenzó. Ella no llegó a terminar. La puerta voló al bar abierto.

Bate estaba de pie allí en la puerta. Le tomó un momento para darse cuenta

Maia de que la parte frontal de su camisa y sus mangas estaban empapadas de

sangre. Se deslizó fuera de su materia fecal y corrió hacia él. -Bat!

¿Estás herido?

Su rostro era de color gris, plateado con su cicatriz permanente en su

mejilla como un pedazo de alambre retorcido.

-Un ataque-, dijo. -Hay un cuerpo en el callejón. Un niño muerto. Sangre

por todas partes.- Se sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia abajo a el mismo. -No

es mi sangre. Estoy bien.-

-¿Un cuerpo? Pero, ¿quién- fue la respuesta de Murciélago tragando por la

conmoción. Los asientos fueron abandonados por la manada que se apresuraron

en llegar a la puerta. Pete salió de detrás de su mostrador y fue empujando

abriendose camino a través de la multitud.

Sólo el muchacho cazador de sombras se quedó donde estaba, la cabeza

doblada sobre su bebida. A través de las lagunas en la multitud alrededor

de la puerta, Maia capturó una visión gris del pavimentación de la calle,

salpicado de sangre. Estaba todavía mojado y se había quedado entre las

grietas en el pavimento como los zarcillos de una planta de color rojo.

-¿Su garganta esta cortada?- Pete estaba diciendo a Murciélago, cuyo color

había llegado de nuevo. -¿Cómo?

-Hubo alguien en el callejón. Alguien de rodillas sobre él-, dijo

Murciélago. Su voz era firme. -No como una persona sino como una sombra.

Corrió cuando me vio. Él sigue vivo. Un poco.

Maia se inclinó sobre él, se encogió de hombros. Se trataba de un

movimiento ocasional, los cables en su cuello se encontraban como las

raíces gruesas sobre un tronco de árbol envasado.

-Murió sin decir nada.

-Vampiros-, dijo una mujer licántropo, su nombre era Amabel, Maia pensó que

estaba de pie en la puerta.

-La Noche de los Niños. No pudo haber sido cualquier otra cosa.- Miró a su

bate, y luego volvió por la habitació hacia la barra. Él agarró el cazador

de sombras por la parte trasera de la chaqueta con la mano como si quería

decir algo, pero el chico ya estaba de pie, con fluidez.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, hombre lobo?- Bate tenía todavía la mano extendida.

-¿Es usted sordo, Nefilim?- gruñó él. -Hay un muchacho muerto en el

callejón. Uno de los nuestros.

-¿Quiere decir una licántropo o algún otro tipo de subterráneo?- dijo el

muchacho con cejas arqueadas, -Todos ustedes se funden para mí.

Hubo un bajo gruñir de Freaky Pete, señaló Maia con cierta sorpresa. Había

llegado de nuevo al bar y estaba rodeada por el resto de la manada, con sus

ojos fijos en el cazador de sombras.

-Él era sólo un cachorro,- dijo Pete. -Su nombre era José.- El nombre no le

sonaba a Maia, pero vio a Pete apretado la mandíbula y sintió un aleteo en

el estómago. Eso hanía sido una declaración de guerra y si el cazador de

sombra tenía algún tipo de sentido, se habría arrepentido como loco. Pero

no tenía, sin embargo. Se quedó justo ahí mirando con los ojos de oro y con

una graciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Un licántropo muchacho?-, dijo.

- Era uno de la manada-, dijo Pete. -Tenía sólo quince años.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tu espera que yo haga al respecto?- dijo el

muchacho. Pete se le quedó incredulamente mirando.

-Eres Nefilim-, dijo. -La Clave nos debe la protección en estas

circunstancias.

El niño miró alrededor de la barra, lentamente y con esa mirada de

insolencia, repartidas en la cara de Pete con rubor.

-No veo de que es necesario proteger aquí-, dijo el muchacho. -Salvo

algunas malas decoración molde y un posible problema. Sin embargo,

normalmente se puede aclarar con lejía.

-Hay un cuerpo muerto fuera de esta barra en la puerta-, dijo el

Murciélago, enunciando cuidadosamente. -¿No cree..?

-Pienso que es un poco tarde para que él necesite protección-, dijo el

muchacho, -si ya está muerto.

Pete se le quedó todavía mirando. Había crecido sus orejas puntiagudas, y

cuando él habla, su voz fue apagada por el engrosamiento de los dientes

caninos.

-¿Quieres ser cuidadoso, Nefilim ?-, dijo. -¿Quieres ser muy cuidadosos?.

El muchacho le miró con los ojos opacos.

-¿Me equivoco?

-¿Así que no vamos a hacer nada? dijo Bat. -¿Eso es todo?

-Voy a terminarme mi bebida-, dijo el muchacho, mirando su vaso, aún sobre

la mesa, -si usted quisieran.

-¿Así que esa es la actitud de la Clave, una semana después de los

acuerdos?- dijo Pete con disgusto. -¿La muerte de subterráneo no es nada

para ti?

El muchacho sonrió, y la columna vertebral tembló Maia. Aguardó exactamente

como cuando Daniel extrajo las alas de una mariquita.

-¿Cómo los subterráneos?-, dijo, -esperando a que la Clave limpie tu

desorden por ti. Como si pudiéramos ser molestado sólo porque algunos

cachorros estúpido decidieran hacer salpicaduras de pintura en su propio

callejón- Y él utiliza una palabra para que nunca se utiliza a sí mismo,

una palabra desagradable que de manera sucia implica una inadecuada

relación entre los lobos y las mujeres humanas. Antes que nadie pudiera

imaginarse que iba a pasar, Bat se tiró encima del mismo cazador de

sombras, pero el muchacho se había ido. Bat tropezó y giró alrededor,

mirando. La manada aguardaba el aliento. Maia enmudeció con la boca

abierta. El muchacho estaba de pie en la barra, con los pies alejados el

uno del otro. Realmente no parecía un ángel vengador preparado para enviar

justicia divina de lo alto, como el cazador de sombras debería hacer.

Entonces él se acercó una mano y sus dedos curvado hacia sí mismo,

rápidamente, hizo un gesto a familiar desde el patio de recreo como un

"venid a mi" y la manada se apresuraron a él.

Murciélago y Amabel corrieron hasta el bar, donde el muchacho, tan

rápidamente que su reflejo en el espejo detrás de la barra parecía borroso.

Maia lo vio como rapidamente los dos fueron al suelo gimiendo en una ráfaga

de cristales destrozado. Podía escuchar al muchacho riendo incluso cuando

alguien llegó y tiró de él hacia abajo, sino que se hundió en la multitud

con una facilidad de voluntad y, a continuación, no podía verle en

absoluto, sólo un conjunto de brazos y piernas. Sin embargo, ella pensó que

podía seguir oyendole reír, incluso con el metal el borde de un cuchillo y

se oyó a sí misma en su respiración.

-Ya fue suficiente.

Era la voz de Lucas, tranquila, constante como un latido del corazón. Es

curioso cómo siempre reconocía la voz líder. Maia se dió la vuelta y lo vio

de pie justo a la entrada del bar, con una mano contra la pared. Miró no

sólo de cansancio, mas bien devastado, como si algo se le desgarrara abajo

desde el interior, su voz estaba en calma de nuevo, dijo,

-Ya fue suficiente. Deje al muchacho solo.

El grupo se alejó del cazador de sombras, dejando sólo todavía en pie,

desafiante, con un desgarre en la parte posterior su camisa. El muchacho

tenía su cara sangrienta cara pero casi parecía una persona que mejor era

esquivar, tenía sonrisa de aspecto tan peligroso como el vidrio roto.

-Él no es un niño-, dijo murciélago. -Es un cazador se sombras-.

-Son bienvenidos aquí-, dijo Luke, con su tono neutro. -Ellos son nuestros

aliados.

-Dijo que no le importaba-, dijo airadamente murciélago. -Lo de Joseph.

-Lo sé,- dijo Lucas en silencio.

Sus ojos pasaron por la joven rubia.

-¿Viniste aquí sólo para una pelea, Jace Wayland?

El muchacho sonrió, estirando su labio rajado, haciendo que un delgado hilo

de sangre corriera por su barbilla.

-Lucas-. Bat, se asusta al escuchar al líder salir de la boca el nombre

sale un cazador de sombras, dejando de lado la parte de atrás de la camisa

Jace. -Yo no sabía..

-No hay nada que saber-, dijo Lucas, con el cansancio de los ojos

arrastrándose en su voz. Freaky Pete habló, su voz hizo un bajo zumbidos.

- Él dijo que la Clave no se preocupaba por la muerte de un solo

licántropo, incluso de un niño. Y esto es una semana después de los

Acuerdos, Lucas.

-Jace no habla de la Clave-, dijo Lucas, -y no hay nada que podiera haber

hecho, incluso si hubiera querido. ¿No es verdad?

Miró a Jace, que estaba muy pálido.

-¿Cómo..?

-Sé lo que sucedió-, dijo Lucas. -Con Maryse-. Jace se puso rígido, y por

un momento Maia dejó de recordarle a su hermano Daniel y esos ojos oscuros

y agonizante y le recuerdaron más a los suyos propios.

-¿Quién te dijo? ¿Clary?

- No fue Clary.

Maia no había oido nunca a Lucas pronunciar ese nombre antes, pero él lo

dijo con un tono que implicaba que se trataba de alguien especial para él,

y para el muchacho cazador se sombras también.

-Soy líder de la manada, Jace. Oigo cosas. Ahora vamos. Vamos a ir a la

oficina de Pete y hablar.

Jace dudó por un momento antes de caminar.

-Bien,- dijo, -pero me debes una bebida para por las heridas.

-Ese fue mi última supongo,- dijo Clary derrotada con un suspiro,

hundiéndose en los pasos fuera del Museo Metropolitano de Arte y mirando

hacia abajo hacia la Quinta Avenida.

-Estuvo bien. -Simon se sentó a su lado -Quiero decir, él es un chico que

le gusta las armas y la muerte, así que ¿por qué no la más grande colección

de armas toda la ciudad? Y estoy siempre para hacer una visita a las armas

y armaduras, de todos modos. Me da ideas para mi campaña". Ella le miró con

sorpresa.

-¿Aún juegas con Eric y Kirk y Matt?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Pensé que el juego podría haber perdido parte de su gracia para ti que

desde el ...- Desde que nuestra vida real comenzó a parecerse a una de sus

campañas. Con buenos, malos, magia muy desagradable, e importantes objetos

encantados a encontrar si querías ganar el juego. Salvo que en un juego,

los chicos buenos siempre ganan, derrota a los malos y llegas a casa con el

tesoro. Considerando que en la vida real, habían perdido el tesoro, a

veces, Clary todavía no tenía claro sobre quién era el malo y quienes los

buenos. Ella miró a Simón y sintió una ola de tristeza. Si le hacía

renunciar a los juegos de azar, sería su culpa, al igual que todo lo que

había le había ocurrido en las últimas semanas había sido culpa suya.

Recordaba su cara blanca en el fregadero por la mañana, justo antes de que

él la hubiera besado.

-Simón-,- comenzó.

-Ahora mismo estoy jugando con una media clérigo troll que quiere vengarse

de los Minerales que mató a su familia-, dijo alegremente. -Es increíble-.

Ella se rió al igual que su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Rebuscó fuera de

su bolsillo y lo sacó, era Lucas.

-Nosotros no lo encontramos-, dijo, antes de que pudiera decir hola.

-No. Pero yo si lo hice-.

Se sentó con la espalda recta.

-¿Está bromeando. ¿Está allí? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

Ella capturó la vista de Simon en su búsqueda y redujo su voz

drásticamente.

-¿Está bien?

-Casi.

-¿Qué quieres decir, en su mayoría?

- Él buscó una lucha con un lobo de la manada. Tiene algunos cortes y

magulladuras.

Clary medio cerró sus ojos. ¿Por qué, oh porqué, Jace había buscado una

lucha con una manada de lobos? ¿En que estaba pensando? Por otra parte, era

Jace. Hubiera elegido luchar con un camión Mack, si fuera necesario.

- Creo que deberías venir-, dijo Lucas. -Alguien tiene que razonar con él y

no estoy teniendo mucha suerte.

-¿Dónde estás?- Clary preguntó.

Un bar llamado el cazador de la Luna en Hester Street. Se pregunta si

tendría glamour. Rápidamente cerró su teléfono, se volvió a Simón, quien la

estaba mirando con las cejar arqueadas. "

-¿El pródigo regresa?

-Más o menos.

Ella miró hacia a sus pies y piernas cansadas mientras se estiraba,

calculaba mentalmente cuánto tiempo les tomaría llegar a Chinatown en el

tren y si merecía la pena usar el dinero del bolsillo que Lucas le había

dado para un taxi. Probablemente no, pues seguramente, en caso de que

quedarían atascados en el tráfico, y tardarían más tiempo que en el metro.

-... Ir con vosotros?- dijo Simon terminando, de pie. Siguio el paso por

debajo de ella, que hizo casi la misma altura. -¿Qué piensas?- Ella abrió

su boca y, a continuación, la cerró de nuevo rápidamente. -Eh ...- Él

renunció a sonar.

- No has escuchado una sola palabra que he dicho en estos dos últimos

minutos, ¿no?

-No-, admitió. -Estaba pensando en Jace. Parecía que estaba en malas

condiciones. Lo siento.

Sus ojos marrones oscuros.

-¿Debo entender que estas corriendo para ir a currar sus heridas?

- Lucas me pidió que fuera-, dijo. -Yo esperaba que vinieras conmigo.-

Simon dio patadas en el paso anterior a unas raices .

-Yo, pero, ¿por qué? Lucas no puede hacer volver a Jace al Instituto sin tu

ayuda?

-Probablemente. Pero piensa que Jace puede estar dispuesto hablar conmigo

sombre lo que pasó en primer lugar.

-Pensé que quizás podríamos hacer algo esta noche-, dijo Simon. -Algo

divertido. Séase una película. Obtener el centro de la cena.

Ella le miró. En la distancia, podía oír las salpicaduras de agua en un

museo fuente. Pensó en la cocina de su casa, sus manos húmedas en el pelo,

pero todo parecía muy lejos, a pesar de que la imagen se podía ver de la

misma forma en que tu puedes recordar la fotografía de un incidente sin

realmente recordar el incidente por más tiempo.

-Él es mi hermano-, dijo. -Tengo que ir.-

Simon miró como si estuviera demasiado cansado incluso suspiro.

-Entonces me iré con ustedes.

La oficina de el Cazador de Luna se establecía en un estrecho pasillo lleno

de aserrín. Aquí y allá el aserrín era batido por pasos y manchas de un

líquido oscuro que no parecía cerveza. Todo el lugar olía humo y gamy, un

poco como a perro mojado, aunque Clary jamas lo hubiera admitido delante de

Lucas.

-Él no está de un muy buen humor., dijo Lucas, haciendo una pausa delante

de una puerta cerrada. -Lo encerré en la oficina de Freaky Pete después de

que casi matará a casi la mitad de mi manada con sus propias manos. No

quiso hablar conmigo, para que?-Lucas se encogió de hombros- Yo pensé en

ti.

Esperaba desde Clary desconcertado frente a la de Simón.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo creer que vino aquí, -dijo Clary

-No puedo creer que conozcas a alguien Freaky llamado Pete- , dijo Simon.

-Yo conozco a mucha gente -, dijo Lucas.

Él pasó la puerta ancha de la oficina. Dentro de una llanura sala, sin

ventanas, las paredes cuelgan banderines de deportes. Había una mesa de

papel sembrado lastrado con un pequeño televisor, y detrás de ella, en una

silla de cuero que estaba tan agrietada que parecía nervadas de mármol,

estaba Jace. En el momento en la puerta se abrió, Jace cogió un lápiz de

color amarillo sobre la mesa y lo tiró. Voló por el aire y golpeó la pared

junto a la cabeza de Lucas, en el que pegados, vibrante. ampliando los ojos

de Lucas. Jace sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tu.

Clary sintió que su corazón se contrajo. Ella no había visto Jace en días,

y se veía diferente de alguna manera, no sólo con la cara sangrienta y sus

magulladuras, que era algo claramente nuevo, sino por la piel de su rostro

que parecía más estricta, los huesos más prominentes. Lucas señaló a Clary

y Simon con su mano.

- Traje algunas personas a verte.- Jace puso sus ojos en ellos. Fueron como

blanco

- Desafortunadamente,- dijo -Yo sólo tenía un lápiz.

-Jace-, comenzó Lucas.

- No quiero que esté aquí.- Jace señaló con su mentón hacia Simon.

- Eso no es realmente justo.-dijo Clary indignadose. Había olvidado que

Simon había salvado la vida de Alec, posiblemente toda su vida?

- Fuera, mundano-, dijo Jace, apuntando a la puerta.

Simon agitó una mano.

-Está bien. Voy a esperar en el pasillo-. Dejó, absteniéndose de golpear la

puerta cerrada detrás de él, aunque Clary podría decir era lo que quería.

Se volvió de nuevo a Jace.

-¿Tiene que ser así?, comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando vio su rostro. Parecía

desmontado, extrañamente vulnerable.

-¿Desagradable? -terminó para ella. -Sólo en los días en que mi madre

adoptiva me echa de casa con instrucciones no volver a ir a la puerta de su

casa de nuevo. Por lo general, soy muy afable. Pruebame en cualquier día

que no termina en ...

Lucas frunció el ceño.

-Maryse y Robert Lightwood no son mis personas favoritas, pero no puedo

creer Maryse hiciera algo así.

Jace miró sorprendido.

-¿Os conoceís? ¿A los Lightwoods?

-Ellos estaban en el círculo conmigo-, dijo Lucas. -Me sorprendió cuando me

enteré que se dirigían el Instituto aquí. Parece ser que hicieron un

acuerdo con la Clave, después del levantamiento, a fin de garantizar algún

tipo de clemencia para ellos mismos, mientras que Hodge, así, sabemos lo

que pasó con él. - Fue un momento en silencio. -Quiso decir Maryse exiliada

fue la razón por la que, por así decirlo?

-Ella no cree que yo pensaba que era el hijo de Michael Wayland. Ella me

acusó de estar en asociado de con Valentine y que yo le ayudé a conseguir

la Copa Mortal.

-Entonces ¿por qué sigues aquí?- Clary preguntó. -¿Por qué no has huido con

él?-

-Ella no lo dijo, pero sospecho que ella piensa que yo me quedé para ser un

espía. Una víbora en sus pechos. No es que ella usara la palabra 'pechos',

pero la idea estaba allí.

-Un espía de Valentíne?- Lucas parecía consternado.

-Ella piensa que Valentíne a supuesto que iban a creerme debido a su afecto

por mí, por lo que Maryse ha decidido que la solución es no tener ningún

afecto por mí.

-El cariño no funciona así.- Lucas sacudió la cabeza. -Tu no puedes

apagarlo, como un toque. Especialmente si se trata de un padre.

-No son realmente mis padres.

-No solo la sangre te hace padre. Han sido tus padres durante siete años de

todas las maneras posibles. Maryse esta sólo dolida.

-¿Dolida?- Jace sonaba incrédulo. ¿Ella esta herida?

- Ella amaba Valentíne, recuerda-, dijo Lucas. -Como todos lo hicimos. Es

bueno haciendote creerle y hacerte daño. Ella no quiere que su hijo le haga

lo mismo. Le preocupa que hayas mentido a ellos. Que la persona que

pensaban que estaba todos estos años era una mentira, un truco. Tienes que

tranquilizarla.

Jace tenía una expresión de una perfecta mezcla de obstinación y asombro.

-Maryse es un adulto! Ella no necesita garantías de mí.

-Oh, vamos, Jace,- dijo Clary. -No se puedes esperar un perfecto

comportamiento de todos. Los adultos se comen la cabeza demasiado. Regresa

a el Instituto y hablar con ella racionalmente. Sé un hombre.

-No quiero ser un hombre-, dijo Jace. -Quiero ser un inmaduro adolescente

que no puede afrontar sus propios demonios interiores y lo lleva a cabo

verbalmente en lugar de otras personas.

-Bueno-, dijo Lucas, - en eso estas haciendo un trabajo fantástico.

-Jace-, dijo Clary apresuradamente, antes de poder empezar a combatir en

serio,

-lo que tiene que hacer es volver al Instituto. Piensa en Alec y Izzy,

piense lo que es esto para ellos.

-Maryse hará algo para calmarlos. Tal vez ella diga que huí.

-Eso no funcionará-, dijo Clary. -Isabelle sonaba frenética en el teléfono.

-Isabelle siempre suena frenética-, dijo Jace, pero se veía satisfecho.

Se inclinó en la silla. Los hematomas a lo largo de su mandíbula y pómulo

se destacaron como oscuros, marcanose en contra de su piel.

-No voy a volver a un lugar donde no me tienen confianza. Yo no tengo diez

años. Puede cuidar de mí mismo.

Lucas parecía que no estuviera seguro acerca de eso.

-¿Dónde vas a ir? ¿Cómo vas a vivir?- los ojos de Jace brillaban.

-Tengo diecisiete. Prácticamente soy adulto. Cazador de sombra todo un

adulto con derechos.

-Cualquier adulto. Pero tu no eres uno. No puedes sacar un sueldo de la

Clave porque eres aún demasiado joven, y, de hecho, los Lightwoods están

obligados por Ley a cuidar de ti. Si no, alguien sería nombrado o..

-¿O qué? - sugerió Jace desde la silla.- ¿Voy a ir a un orfanato en Idris?

¿Siendo objeto de cambio de algunos familiares que nunca he conocido? Puedo

conseguir un trabajo en el mundo mundano en un año, vivir como uno de

ellos.

-No, no puedes, -dijo Clary.-Yo lo sé, Jace, yo fui uno de ellos. Eres

demasiado joven para cualquier trabajo que desees y, además, las

habilidades que tienen, son, la mayoría de asesinos profesionales mayores

que tú. Y son delincuentes.

-No soy un asesino.

-Si vives en el mundo mundano -, dijo Lucas,-eso es todo lo que serás.

Jace se tensó, apretando la boca, y Clary supo que las palabras de Lucas le

habían golpeado de lleno.

- Yo no puedo hacer eso-, dijo,con una repentina desesperación en su voz. -

No puedo regresar. Maryse quiere que diga que odio de Valentíne. Yo no

puedo hacer eso .

Jace levantó su mentón, la mandíbula conjunto haciendole aparentar un

hombre de mas edad, aguardando mientras miraba a los ojos a Lucas a que

éste, respondiera con burla o incluso con horror. Después de todo, Lucas

tenía más razón que nadie para odiar a Valentíne.

-Ya sé-, dijo Lucas. -Yo lo quise una vez también.

Jace exhaló, casi con un sonido de socorro, y de repente Clary pensó, Este

era el motivo por el que vino aquí, a este lugar. No sólo para empezar una

lucha, sino para llegar a Lucas. Porque Lucas lo entendería. No todo lo que

hizo Jace fue demencial y suicida, se dijo a sí misma. Simplemente parecía

de esa manera.

-No debes tener que declarar que odias a tu padre-, dijo Lucas. -Ni

siquiera para tranquilizar a Maryse. Ella debe entenderlo.

Clary miró a Jace de cerca, tratando de leer su rostro. Era como un libro

escrito en una lengua extranjera que había estudiado muy brevemente.

-¿Ella realmente te dijo que no quería que regresaras nunca?-Clary

preguntó. "¿O que es lo que asumiste que significaba, por lo que ella

dijo?.

-Me dijo que probablemente sería mejor que encontrara algún otro lugar para

estar por un tiempo-, dijo Jace. -No dijo dónde.

-¿Te han de darte una oportunidad ?- Lucas dijo. -Mira, Jace. Puedes pasar

una estancia agradablemente conmigo tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Quiero

que sepas eso.

El estomago de Clary se volteó. El pensamiento de Jace en la misma casa en

la que vivía, siempre cerca, le fue llenando con una mezcla de exultación y

el horror.

-Gracias-, dijo Jace. Su voz era aún, pero sus ojos se habían ido de

inmediato, con impotencia, a Clary, y ella podía ver en ellos la misma

horrible mezcla de emociones que sentía en sí misma.

Lucas, pensó. A veces deseaba que no fuera tan generosos. O Más o menos tan

ciego.

-Pero,- Lucas pasó -, creo que debería por lo menos volver al Instituto el

tiempo suficiente para hablar con Maryse y averiguar lo que realmente pasa.

Suena como si hubiera más de lo que ella está diciendo. Más información,

tal vez, estarán dispuestos a escuchar.

Jace rasgó su mirada a la de Clary.

-Muy bien-. Su voz era áspera. -Pero con una condición. No quiero ir por

mi.

-Voy a ir con ustedes,- dijo Clary rápidamente.

-Lo sé.- Jace fue la voz de bajo. -Y quiero que Lucas venga.

Lucas parecía asustado.

-Jace, yo he vivió quince años y nunca he ido al Instituto. Ni una sola

vez. Dudo que Maryse tenga algún afecto por mi."

-Por favor-, dijo Jace, y aunque su voz era plana y habla en silencio ,

Clary pudo sentir casi como algo palpable, el orgullo que había tenido que

luchar por decir esa sola palabra.

-Muy bien-. Lucas asintió, el guiño de un líder acostumbrado a hacer lo que

tenía que hacer, si quería o no. -Entonces voy a ir con vosotros.

Simon se inclinó contra la pared en el pasillo fuera de la oficina de Pete

y trató de no sentir lástima de sí mismo. El día había empezado bien.

Bastante bien, de hecho. En primer lugar, había sido mala con el episodio

de la película Drácula en la televisión cuando él se sientió enfermo y

débil, con lo todas las emociones, los anhelos, que había estado tratando

de empujar hacia abajo y olvidar. Luego alguna enfermedad la había golpeado

al borde exterior de sus nervios y se había encontrado a sí mismo besando a

Clary de la forma en que había querido durante tantos años. La gente

siempre dice que las cosas no resultaran de la manera en que se lo

imaginan. La gente se equivoca. Y ella le besó de nuevo ...

Pero ahora ella estaba allí con Jace, y Simon tuvo un nudo, una sensación

retorcedora en el estómago, como si hubiera tragado un cuenco lleno de

gusanos. Se trataba de un sentimiento enfermo que se había acostumbrado

últimamente. No había sido siempre así, incluso después de confesar lo que

sentía a Clary. Nunca la había presionado, nunca empujó sus sentimientos en

ella.

Había estado siempre seguro de que un día se despiertaría de sus sueños de

príncipes y de héroe de animación Kung Fu y darse cuenta de lo que tenían

enfrente ambos: Pertenecían estar juntos. Y si no parecía haber estado

interesada en Simon, por lo menos no parecía estar interesada en cualquiera

de los demás. Hasta Jace. Recordó sentado en el porche pasos de la casa de

Lucas, Clary viendo como ella le explicó que era Jace, lo que hizo,

mientras que Jace examinado clavos y dijo que su superior. Simon apenas

había oído hablar de ella. Había estado demasiado ocupado para notar cómo

ella miraba al muchacho rubio con los extraños tatuajes y el ángulo de su

cara. Demasiado bonito, Simon había sospechado, pero claramente Clary no

había pensado así: Ella le miró como si él fuera uno de sus héroes animados

que recobran vida. Nunca había visto mirarle a nadie antes, y siempre había

pensado que si alguna vez lo haría, sería a él. Pero no fue, doliendole mas

de lo nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera doler cualquier cosa. Enterarse

de que Jace era el hermano de Clary, era como si marcharan en frente de un

pelotón de fusilamiento y luego se hiciera un respiro en el último minuto.

De repente, el mundo parecía lleno de posibilidades de nuevo. Ahora él no

estaba tan seguro.

-Hola.- Alguien se acercó a lo largo del corredor, -¿Estás esperando a ver

Lucas? ¿Está allí?

-No exactamente. Simon se alejó de la puerta. -Quiero decir, no a él. Esta

allí con una amigo mío.

La persona, que había llegado sola, parada y mirando. Simón podía ver que

era una niña, cerca de dieciséis años, con la piel lisa de color marrón

claro. Su pelo marrón-oro fue trenzado cerca de la cabeza de decenas de

pequeñas trenzas, y su rostro era casi exactamente de forma de corazón.

Tenía cuerpo curvo, caderas amplia con una cintura más pequeña.

-¿Ese tipo del bar? El cazador de sombras? -Simon se encogió de hombros. -

Bueno, ¡Odio decirte esto-, dijo, -pero tu amigo es un idiota.

-Él no es mi amigo-, dijo Simon. "Y no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo,

en realidad.

-Pero pensé que habías dicho.

-Estoy esperando a su hermana-, dijo Simon. -Ella es mi mejor amigo.

-¿Y ella esta allí con él ahora?.

La chica llevó su pulgar hacia la puerta. Usaba anillos en cada uno de sus

dedos, de aspecto primitivo con bandas de bronce y oro. Sus pantalones

vaqueros estaban gastados, pero limpioa y cuando volvió la cabeza, vio la

cicatriz que corría a lo largo de su cuello, justo por encima del cuello de

su camiseta.

-Bueno-, dijo a regañadientes, -sé de hermanos idiota. Supongo que no es su

culpa.

-No-, dijo Simon. -Pero ella es tal vez la única persona que escuche.

-No me parece que sea del tipo que escuchan-, dijo la niña, y capturado su

mirada de soslayo. Miró con diversión a través de su cara. -Estas buscando mi cicatriz. Donde fue mordida.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. El Inquisidor**

La primera vez que Clary estuvo en el Instituto, lo había visto como una

iglesia en ruinas, con el techo roto, manchado de color amarillo, con la

cinta de restricción de la policía en la puerta cerrada. Ahora no tenía que

concentrarse para disipar la ilusion. Incluso desde el otro lado de la

calle podía ver exactamente como era, una torre de catedral gótica cuyas

agujas parecian atravesar la oscuridad del cielo azul, como cuchillos.

Lucas estaba en silencio. Se desprendia de su rostro una mirada por la que

se vislumbraba que algun tipo de lucha estaba teniendo en su interior.

Mientras subia las escaleras, Jace rebuscó dentro de su camisa, como de

costumbre, pero cuando sacó la mano, ésta estaba vacía. Se rió sin alegría.

- Lo olvidé. Maryse me quitó mis llaves antes de irme.

- Por supuesto ella lo hizo.

Lucas estaba erguido en frente de la puertas del Instituto. Tocó suavemente

los símbolos tallados en la madera, sólo por debajo del arquitrabe.

- Estas puertas son como las del Salón de Consejo de Idris. Nunca pensé que

volvería a verlas de nuevo .

Clary casi se sintió culpable por tener que interrumpir la distracción de

Lucas, pero había cuestiones prácticas que atender.

- Si no tenemos una llave...

- No debería ser necesario. El Instituto debería de estar abierto para

cualquiera de los Nefilim siempre que no suponga dañar al resto.

- ¿Qué sucede si supone un daño para nosotros? - Jace murmuró. La pregunta

dejó a Lucas acorralado, sin escapatoria.

- No creo que hagan una diferencia.

- Sí, la Clave de la cubierta de las pilas siempre tu camino.

La voz de Jace era sombría, su labio inferior estaba hinchado, su párpado

izquierdo era aún morado. ¿Por qué no se curaba a sí mismo? Se preguntaba

Clary.

- ¿Tambén te quitaron tu estela?

- No me llevé nada cuando me fui , -dijo Jace. -No quería llevarme nada que

perteneciera a los Lightwoods conmigo.

Lucas le miró con cierta preocupación.- Cada cazador de sombras debe tener

una estela .

- Así que voy a tener que conseguir otra,- dijo Jace, y puso la mano a la

puerta del Instituto.

- En el nombre de la Clave,- dijo: - Pido que se me permita la entrada a

este lugar santo. Y en el nombre del Ángel Raziel, pido bendiciones sobre

su misión,

La puerta se abrió. Clary podía ver el interior de la catedral a través de

ellos, la sombra la oscuridad iluminada por aquí y allá por velas en

grandes candelabros de hierro.

-Bueno, eso es conveniente,- dijo Jace. - Supongo que las bendiciones son

más fáciles de encontrar de lo que yo pensaba. Tal vez debería pedir

bendiciones en mi misión en contra de todos los que visten de blanco

después del Día del Trabajo.

- El ángel sabe lo de tu misión, -dijo Lucas.- No tienes que decir las

palabras en voz alta, Jonathan .

Por un momento pensé Clary vio algo parpadeo Jace en la cara,

incertidumbre, sorpresa y tal vez incluso todo lo que dijo fue:

-No me llames así. Ese no es mi nombre.

Ellos hicieron su camino a través de la planta baja de la catedral, pasaron

por los bancos vacios y la luz quema para siempre en el altar.

Lucas miraba a su alrededor, con curiosidad, parecía sorprendido, hasta

cuando llegaron al ascensor, que era como una jaula dorada.

- Esto debe haber sido idea de Maryse,- dijo, una vez dentro del ascensor.

- Es totalmente de su gusto.

- Lleva aquí tanto tiempo como yo, - dijo Jace, cerrando la puerta tras

ellos con un estruendo.

El viaje fue breve, y ninguno de ellos habló. Clary jugó nerviosamente con

las tiras de su bufanda. Se sentía un poco culpable por haber dicho a Simon

que se marchara a casa y esperase a que le llamara más tarde. Ella le había

visto molesto desde que se despidieron en el Canal Street . Sin embargo,

ella no podía imaginar lo que sucederia si llevara un mundano con ella ahí.

El ascensor llegó a la parada haciendo una gran estruendo y se encontraron

con Iglesia esperandoles en la entrada, con su viejo collar rojo. Jace se

agachó para acariciar con el dorso de la mano la cabeza del gato.

- ¿Dónde está Maryse?- Iglesia hizo una ruido en su garganta, a medio

camino entre un gruñido y un ronroneo, y emprendió la marcha por el

pasillo. Ellos la siguieron, Jace en silencio, Lucas mirando alrededor con

evidente curiosidad.

- Nunca pensé que vería el interior de este lugar .

Clary preguntó,- ¿Se parece a como pensabas que sería?

-He estado en los institutos de Londres y París, si es diferente a los que

no, no. Aunque de alguna manera-

- De alguna manera, ¿qué?- Jace fue varios pasos por delante.

- Es frío,- dijo Lucas.

Jace no dijo nada. Habían llegado a la biblioteca. Iglesia se sentó

como indicando que no tenía previsto ir más lejos. Las voces eran

ligeramente audibles a través de la gruesa puerta de madera, pero Jace la

abrió de un empujón y sin llamar. Clary escuchó una voz exclamar con

sorpresa. Por un momento su corazón pensaba en Hodge, en todos los momentos

que había vivido en esta sala. Tenia gravada la voz de Hodge, y a Hugin, el

cuervo, que fue su casi compañero constante, y que, obedeciendo las órdenes

de Hodge, casi le arrancó los ojos. No era Hodge, por supuesto. Detrás de

la enorme mesa de caoba que se apoyaba en las espaldas de dos ángeles de

piedra de rodillas, estaba sentada una mujer de mediana edad que se parecia

a Isabelle y tenia el cabello de color negro como el de Alec, delgada,

nerviosa, recia. Vestía un traje negro puro, muy simple, en contraste con

los múltiples anillos de colores brillantes que llevaba en sus dedos. A su

lado habia otra figura: un delgado adolescente, algo musculoso, con el pelo

rizado y oscuro, piel de color miel. Cuanso se volvió a mirarlos, Clary no

pudo retener una exclamación de sorpresa.

- ¿Rafael?

Por un momento el chico miró sorprendido. Entonces sonrió, sus dientes muy

blancos y

fuerte, no resultaba sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta que era un vampiro.

- Dios, -dijo, refiriéndose a sí mismo Jace.

- ¿Qué te pasó, hermano? Por tu aspecto parece como si una manada de lobos

que hubieran tratado de romperte en trozos.

- Eso es un tanto sorprendentemente, -dijo Jace,- ¿eres bueno con las

adivinanzas o has oído hablar de lo que pasó?

La sonrisa de Rafael se convirtó en una mueca.

- He oído cosas.

La mujer de detrás del mostrador se puso en pie.

- Jace,- dijo, con la voz llena de ansiedad. - ¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué

estás de vuelta tan pronto? Pensé que iban a quedarse más...

Su mirada se trasladó pasado de Lucas a Clary.

- ¿Y quién eres tu?

- La hermana de Jace,- dijo Clary.

Los ojos de Maryse se centraron sobre Clary.

- Sí, puedo verlo. Te pareces a Valentíne.

Se volvió de nuevo a Jace.

- ¿ Y trajiste a tu hermana contigo? Y a un mundano, como así? No es seguro

para ninguno estar aquí ahora. Y, menos, para un mundano.

Lucas, sonriendo ligeramente, dijo:

- Pero yo no soy un mundano.

La expresión de Maryse fue cambiando poco a poco, de desconcierto al

choque, cuando miró a Lucas por primera vez.

- ¿Lucian?

- Hola, Maryse, - dijo Lucas.- Ha pasado un largo tiempo.

La cara de Maryse se quedo helada, y en ese momento miró

como si fuera mucho mayor, mayor incluso que Lucas. Se sentó

cuidadosamente.

- Lucian,- dijo de nuevo, mientras ponia las manos planas sobre la mesa. -

Lucian Graymark.

Rafael, que había estado observando la escena con los ojos brillantes y con

la mirada curiosa de un pájaro, se dirigió a Lucas.

- Usted es quien mató a Gabriel.

¿Quién es Gabriel? Clary miraba a Lucas, perpleja.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- Lo hice, sí, al igual que maté al líder de la manada antes que él. Así es

como funcionan los licántropos.

Maryse le miró. - ¿El papel de líder?

- Si el papel de lider es el que tengo ahora, es el momento de que nosotros

hablemos,- dijo Rafael, inclinando la cabeza graciosamente en la dirección

de Lucas, aunque sus ojos eran cautelosos. - Aunque no en este preciso

momento; tal vez.

- Enviaré a alguien para arreglarlo,- dijo Lucas. - He estado algo ocupado

últimamente. No podía estar detrás de sutilezas.

- Es posible,- fue todo lo que dice Rafael. dio vuelta atrás a Maryse. -

¿Nuestra visita concluye aquí?

Maryse hablaba con un esfuerzo.

- Si dices que los hijos de la noche no participaron en estos asesinatos,

entonces yo te tomaré la palabra. Estoy obligada a, a menos que otras

pruebas salgan a la luz.

Rafael frunció el ceño.

- ¿A la luz?,- dijo.- No es una expresion que me agrade mucho. -se volvió

entonces, y Clary vió que podía ver a través de los bordes de él, como si

fuera una fotografía que tubiera el contorno de los márgenes borrosos. Su

mano izquierda era transparente, y a través de ella podía ver la bola del

mundo de metal de Hodge que siempre había mantenido sobre la mesa. Se

escuchó a sí misma hacer un poco de ruido por la sorpresa, y vió como la

transparencia se propagaba de sus manos hasta los brazos y de su hombros al

pecho, en un momento se había ido, como si se hubiera borrado el esbozo de

se figuara. Maryse exhalado un suspiro de alivio. Clary dijo.

- ¿Esta muerto?

- ¿Quien, Rafael? -Jace dijo.- No es probable. Seguramente fuese sólo una

proyección de él. No puede entrar en el Instituto con su cuerpo orgánico.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque este es terreno sagrado, dijo Maryse .- Y él es un condenado.

No perdió de los ojos su mirada de frialdad invernal cuando se volvió hacia

Lucas. - ? Tu, eres el jefe de la manada de aquí? -preguntó. - Supongo que

debería estar sorprendida. No parece ser tu método, ¿no?

Lucas hizo caso omiso s la amargura en su tono.

- ¿Rafael estaba aquí por lo del cachorro que murió hoy?

- Por eso, y por el brujo muerto ,- dijo Maryse.- lo han encontrado

asesinado en el centro, hace dos días.

- Pero, ¿por qué estaba aquí Rafael?

- El brujo fue drenado de sangre,- dijo Maryse.- Parece que quien ha

asesinado el lobo

se ha interrumpido antes de la sangre podrían ser adoptadas, pero la

sospecha naturalmente en los Hijos la Noche. El vampiro vino aquí ha

asegurarme de que su pueblo no tiene nada que ver con ella.

- ¿Y tu le crees? -dijo Jace.

- No quiero hablar de negocios de Clave contigo especialmente en este

momento, Jace, y mucho menos en frente de Lucian Graymark.

- Mi nombre ahora es Lucas, - dijo Lucas plácidamente.- Lucas Garroway.

Maryse sacudió la cabeza.

- No estas reconocido. Parece el de un mundano.

-Sí, esa es la idea.

- Todos pensabamos que estabas muerto.

- Espera,- dijo Lucas, aún plácidamente. - Teniais la esperanza de que

estubiera muerto.

Maryse parecía como si hubiera tragado algo fuerte.

- También es posible. Sentaros,- dijo por último, apuntando hacia los

asientos en la parte frontal de la mesa de trabajo.

- Ahora, - dijo Maryse, una vez que habían tomado sus asientos, - quizás

puedas decirme porque estamos aquí.

- Jace,- Lucas dijo, sin preámbulo, - quiere un juicio ante la Clave. Estoy

dispuesto a responder por él. Yo estaba allí esa noche en el Renwick,

cuando se reveló a Valentín. Luchamos y lo que casi nos matamos el uno al

otro. Puedo confirmar que todo lo que dice Jace que pasó es la verdad.

- No estoy segura,- contrarrestó Maryse,- de lo que tu palabra vale.

- Puede que yo sea un lycanthropo,- dijo Lucas,- pero también soy un

cazador de sombras. Estoy dispuesto a ser juzgado por la espada, si es que

puede ser de gran ayuda.

¿Por la espada? Eso suena mal. Clary esperaba la explicación de Jace.

Estaba aparentemente tranquilo , rodeando los dedos juntos en su regazo,

pero había un estremecimiento de tensión a su alrededor, como si estuviera

apunto de estallar. Se giró hacia ella y dijo,

- El Alma-Espada. El segundo de los instrumentos Mortal. Es utilizada en

los juicios para determinar si un cazador de sombras está mintiendo.

- No eres un cazador de sombras,- dijo Maryse a Lucas, como si Jace no

hubiera hablado.- No has vivido por la Ley de la Clave desde hace mucho

tiempo.

.- Hubo un tiempo en que tu tampoco no viviste por ella, por lo tanto, -

dijo Lucas.

A Maryse se le ruborizadon las mejillas.

- Yo habría pensado, -dijo,- que por ahora se había acabado el no ser

capaces de confiar en nadie, Maryse .

- Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan ,- dijo. Su voz se celebró una peligrosa

suavidad.- Tu

pretendes hecernos pensar que tu propia muerte fue la mentira más grande

que jamás nos dijo Valentíne? ¿Crees que el encanto es lo mismo que la

honestidad? Yo solía pensar así. Me equivoqué.

Ella se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa con sus delgadas manos.

- Él nos dijo que entregaría su vida por el Círculo y que esperaba que

nosotros hicieramos lo mismo. Y lo habríamos hecho,todos nosotros, lo sé.

Yo casi lo hice.

Su mirada fue de Jace a Clary y se vio bloqueada con los ojos de Luke.

- ¿Te acuerdas?,- dijo,- la forma en que nos dijo que la Levantamiento no

sería nada, apenas una batalla, unos desarmados embajadores contra el pleno

poder del Círculo. Estabamos tan confiados en nuestra victoria rápida que

cuando viajamos a Alicante, dejé a Alec en casa en su cuna. Le pregunté a

Jocelyn si podia vigilar los niños mientras yo estaba ausente. Ella se

negó. Ahora sé porque. Lo sabía al igual que tu. Y no nos advertisteis.

- Yo traté de advertiros sobre Valentíne,- dijo Lucas.- y vosotros no

quisisteis escucharme.

- ¡No me referia a sobre Valentíne. Quería decir sobre el levantamiento!

Cuando llegamos, hubo cincuenta de nosotros en contra de quinientos

subterraneos.

- ¡Estabias dispuestos a hacer una masacre cuando pensabais que estaban

desarmados que sería sólo cinco de ellos! - dijo Lucas en silencio.

Maryse con las manos apretadas sobre el escritorio.

- Nosotros fuimos sacrificados,- dijo.- En el medio de la carnicería,

esperabamos que apareciese Valentíne. Pero él no estaba allí. Para entonces

la Clave había rodeado el Salón de Acuerdos. Pensamos que Valentíne habia

sido asesinado, estabamos dispuestos a dar nuestras propias vidas en una

desesperada carrera. Entonces me acordé de Alec, si yo moria, ¿qué le

pasaría a mi niño? -Su voz captura. - Así que mis brazos soltaron las armas

y me senté esperando a la Clave".

- Hiciste lo correcto, Maryse, -dijo Lucas.

Se volvió hacia él, con los ojos brillantes.

- No me sea tan condescendiente, lobo. ¡Si no fuera por ti!,

- ¡No le grites! - le cortó Clary, casi alzandose en sus pies.- Fue tu

culpa por creer en Valentíne en primer lugar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

Hubo un borde rasgados en la voz de Maryse.

- ¡Oh!, la Clave lo hizo muy bien en este punto cuando nos iban a

cuestionar ante la Alma -

Espada, cuando pensaron que ibamos a mentir, pero no teniamos pensado

hablar, nada podría hacernos mediar palabra, hasta que...

- ¿Hasta qué? -Fue Lucas quien habló.- Nunca he conocido... Yo siempre

quise saber que es lo que les paso en ese momento, que les dijeron.

- Simplemente la verdad,- dijo Maryse, de repente sonaba cansada.- Nos

dijeron que Valentíne no había muerto allí en la Hall. Que había huido, que

nos había dejado morir allí sin él. Supimos que había muerto más tarde, se

nos dijo, que fue quemado hasta la muerte en su casa. El Inquisidor nos

mostró sus huesos carbonizados , junto al amuleto que solía usar. Por

supuesto, que esa era otra mentira.

Su voz frente a la zaga y, a continuación, se reunió de nuevo, sus palabras

sonaban nítidas:

- De todos modos, esto aparte. Estabamos finalmente hablando el uno con el

otro, aquellos de nosotros que formabamos el Círculo. Antes de la batalla,

me había llamado Valentíne para hablar a solas, me dijo que de todos los

del Círculo, yo era en quien él más confíaba, que era su lugarteniente más

cercano. Cuando nos interrogó la Clave descubrí que había dicho lo mismo a

todos.

- El infierno no tiene furia-, murmuró Jace, de modo que sólo Clary pudo

escucharlol.

- El mintió no sólo a la Clave sino que también a nosotros. Utilizó nuestra

lealtad y nuestro

afecto. Así como lo hizo cuando te envió con nosotros,- dijo Maryse,

mirando directamente a Jace ahora. -Y ahora la espada, y ha la Copa Mortal.

Ha sido la planificación de todo esto durante años, todos los junto, todos

de la misma. No puedo confiar en ti, Jace. Lo siento.

Jace no dijo nada. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero se había ido poniendo

palido durante el discurso de Maryse, destacando sus nuevas magulladuras en

mandíbula y mejilla.

- ¿Entonces qué? - Lucas dijo. - ¿Qué es lo que esperas que él haga? ¿Dónde

se supone que va a ir?

Sus ojos descansaron un momento sobre Clary.

- ¿Por qué no con su hermana?,- dijo. -Con la familia

- Isabelle es la hermana de Jace,- interrumpido Clary.- Alec y Max son sus

hermanos. ¿Qué vas a decirles? Ellos te odiaran para siempre si echas a

Jace fuera de su casa. Maryse volvió a poner sus ojos sobre ella.

- ¿Qué sabes tu de ellos?

- Yo sé, y Alec y Isabelle,- dijo Clary. Los pensamientos no deseados sobre

Valentine llegaron a su cabeza y los empujó a la basura.

- La familia no es tanto la sangre. Valentíne no es mi padre. Lucas es mi

familia. Al igual que Alec, Max e Isabelle son la familia de Jace. Si

intentas arrancarle de su familia, dejaras una herida que nunca sanará.

Lucas estaba mirandola con una especie de respeto, y sorprendido. Maryse

estaba parpadeando ¿ era incertidumbre?

- Clary,- Jace dijo suavemente. - Basta.

Él sonaba derrotado. Clary dijo energicamente a Maryse.

- ¿Qué pasa con la espada?

Maryse miró por un momento con verdadera perplejidad.

- ¿La espada?

- El alma-Espada,- dijo Clary. -Lo único que se puede utilizar para saber

si un

cazador de sombras está mintiendo o no. Puede usarlo en Jace.

- Eso parece una buena idea. - Había una chispa de la animación en la voz

de Jace.

- Clary, quiere decir así, pero usted no sabe lo que la Espada implica -,

dice Lucas.-El único que puede utilizar es el Inquisidor .

Jace sentado hacia adelante.

- Entonces se lo pedimos a ella. Llame a la Inquisidor. Quiero poner fin a

esto .

- No,- dijo Lucas, pero Maryse dijo mirando Jace.

- El Inquisidor,- dijo a regañadientes,- ya esta en camino.

- Maryse, - resquebrajado la voz de Lucas.- Dime que no la han llamado para

esto!

- ¡Yo no! ¿Te crees la Clave no participar en esta salvaje historia de los

guerreros de Forsaken Portales y escalonados y muertes? Después de lo que

hizo Hodge? Somos todos objeto de la investigación ahora, gracias a

Valentíne,- dijo para terminar, Jace estaba blanco y con una expresión

aturdida.

- El Inquisidor podría poner a Jace en la cárcel. El podría quitarle sus

Marcas. Pensé que sería mejor si...

- Si Jace hubiera desaparecido cuando el llegara,- dijo Lucas. - No es de

extrañar que hayas estado tan ansiosa por hacer que el se fuera.

- ¿Quién es el Inquisidor? - Clary exigido. La palabra evocaba imágenes de

la Inquisición española, de la tortura, el látigo y el potro. - ¿Qué hace

ella?

- Investiga a los cazadores de sombras de la Clave,- dijo Lucas. -

Garantiza que la Ley no ha sido roto por un Nefilim. Investigó a todos los

miembros del Círculo después del levantamiento.

- ¿Ella maldijo Hodge? - dijo Jace. - ¿Ella te envio aquí?

- Ella eligió nuestro exilio y su castigo. No tiene un especial cariño por

nosotros, y aborrece a tu padre.

- No voy a dejaros, -dijo Jace, aún muy pálido. - ¿Qué os haría si ella

viniera aquí y se encontrara con que yo me he ido, que he desaparecido?

Ella creera que habiais conspirado para ocultarme. Os castigara a ti y Alec

e Isabelle y Max.- Maryse no dijo nada.

- Maryse, no seas tonta,- dijo Lucas. - Ella te culpara de haber permirido

que Jace se marche. Mantenerle aquí y permitir que se lleve a cabo el

juicio por la Espada sería una señal de buena fe.

- Mantener a Jace aquí no puede ser bueno, Lucas! - Clary dijo.

Ella sabía que lo del uso de la espada había sido su idea, pero estaba

comenzando a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. - Ella suena como algo

horrible.

- Pero si Jace se marcha-, dijo Lucas,- nunca podrá volver. Él nunca

volvera a ser de nuevo un cazador se sombras. Nos guste o no, el Inquisidor

es la Ley, la justicia. Si Jace quiere continuar sinedo una parte de la

Clave, tiene que cooperar con ella. Él tiene algo de su lado, algo que los

miembros del Círculo no tubieron después del Levantamiento.

- Y ¿qué es eso? - Maryse preguntó.

Lucas sonrió ligeramente.- A diferencia de vosotros - le dijo, - Jace está

diciendo la verdad.

Maryse respiró forzadamente, entonces se dirigió a Jace.

- En última instancia, es tu decisión,- dijo.- Si deseas el juicio, puedes

permanecer aquí hasta que venga el Inquisidor.

- Me quedo,- dijo Jace.

Hubo una firmeza en su tono, desprovista de ira, que sorprendió Clary.

Parecía estar buscando en Maryse, una luz parpadeante en sus ojos, como si

se refleja de fuego. En ese momento no podía ayudarle Clary, pero creyó que

se veía muy parecido a su padre.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. El Nido Del Cuco**

- Zumo de naranja, melaza, huevos, aunque caducados hace semanas, y algo

que parece una especie de lechuga.

- ¿Lechuga?- Clary se asomó sobre el hombro de Simón para mirar dentro de

la nevera.

- Oh. Mozzarella Eso es cierto.

Simon se estremeció y Lucas cerró con una patada la puerta de la nevera.

- ¿Encargamos una pizza?

- Ya la he encargado- dijo Lucas, que llegaba a la cocina con el teléfono

inalámbrico en la mano - Una vegetal grande, tres colas. Y han llamado del

hospital- agregó, colgando el teléfono. -No hay ningún cambio con Jocelyn.

- Oh - dijo Clary.

Ella se sentó en la mesa de madera de la cocina de Lucas. Por lo general,

Lucas era bastante limpio, pero en ese momento de la mesa estaba cubierta

de correo sin abrir y el fregadero estaba lleno de platos sucios. El macuto

verde de Lucas estaba colgado en la parte de atrás de una silla. Clary

sabía que debería haber ayudado con la limpieza, pero últimamente no habia

tenido mucha energia. La cocina era pequeña y estaba un poco deslucida

comparándola con sus mejores tiempos, aunque no era la de un cocinero, como

lo demostraba el hecho de que en la estanteria de las especias, que

descansaba sobre una antigua estufa de gas, no tenia un solo pote de

espacias. En cambio, él la utilizaba para mantener las cajas de café y té.

Simon se sentó junto a ella cuando Lucas saco las cartas fuera de la mesa y

se puso en el fregadero a lavar los platos.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó en voz baja.

- Estoy bien -dijo Clary gestionado una sonrisa. - Yo no esperaba que mi

madre despertara hoy, Simon. Tengo la sensación que ella esta esperando

algo.

- ¿Sabes el qué?

- No. Sólo que algo falta.

Ella miró a Lucas, pero vió que estaba muy concentrado en el lavado de los

platos.

- O a alguien.

Simon esperó inquisitivamente a ella, luego se encogió de hombros.

- Por lo tanto, suena como que la situación en el Instituto fue muy

intensa.- Clary se estremeció.

- La madre de Isabelle y Alex asustada.

- Repite su nombre de nuevo

- Mayo-ris,- dijo Clary, imitando la pronunciación de Lucas.

- Es un viejo nombre de cazadores de sombras - dijo Lucas secandose las

manos con un trapo.

- ¿Y Jace decidió quedarse allí y hacer frente a esta persona Inquisidor?

¿Él no quiere irse?- dijo Simón.

- Es lo que tiene que hacer si alguna vez quiere tener una vida como un

cazador de sombras,- dijo Lucas. -Y ser uno de los Nefilim lo es todo para

él. Sabía de otros cazadores de sombras como él, en Idris. Si tuvo que

fuera de él.

El zumbido de los familiares el timbre sonó. Lucas lanzaró el trapo en el

mostrador.

- Vuelvo en seguida.

Tan pronto como él estaba fuera de la cocina, Simon dijo:

- Es realmente extraño pensar de Lucas como alguien que alguna vez fue un

cazador de sombras. Más extraño de lo que es pensar en él como un hombre

lobo.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- Simon se encogió de hombros.

- He oído hablar antes de los hombres-lobo. Son una especie de elemento

conocido. Así que se convierte en un lobo, una vez al mes, a fin de qué.

Pero los cazadores de sombras,lo de ellos es como una secta.

- No son como una secta.

- Claro que lo son. Ser cazador es toda su vida. Y mirar hacía abajo a

todos los demás. LLamárnos Mundanos . Al igual que no son seres humanos. No

son amigos de la gente, no van a los mismos lugares , no saben la misma

bromas, ellos piensan que están por encima de nosotros.- Simon tiró una

pierna desgarradose y retorcidose el deshilachado borde del agujero en la

rodilla de sus vaqueros.

- Hoy conocí a otro hombre lobo.

- No me digas que se cuelgan con Freaky Pete Hunter's en la Luna.

Tuvo una sensación incómoda en el hoyo del estómago, no podía haber dicho

exactamente lo que estaba causando. Probablemente fué libre flotación

estrés.

- No. Es una niña, -dijo Simon.- Es más o menos de nuestra edad, se llama

Maia.

- ¿Maia?

Lucas estaba de regreso en la cocina con una caja de pizza. La dejó caer en

la tabla y llegó a Clary el olor de la pasta caliente, salsa de tomate,

queso y le recordó el hambre que tenía. Arrancó un trozo, no esperó a Lucas

para deslizarse a través de una placa de la mesa con ella. Se sentó con una

sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Maia es uno de los mienbros de la manada, ¿no? -Simon solicitó, cogiendo

una revanada para él.

Lucas asintió. - Claro que sí. Es una buena chica. Ha estado aquí un par de

veces vigilando la librería, mientras que he estado en el hospital. Ella me

permite pagarle con libros.

-¿Estás mal de dinero? Lucas se encogió de hombros.

- El dinero nunca ha sido tan importante para mí, y la manada se ocupa de

su propio sustento.

Clary dijo: - Mi madre siempre decía que cuando estuvo mal de dinero vendió

algunas de las existencias de mi padre. Pero, dado que el tipo que creía

que era mi padre no era mi padre, y dudo de Valentíne tenga existencias...

- Tu madre poco a poco vendió todas sus joyas,- dijo Lucas. - Valentíne le

había dado algunas de las piezas de su familia, joyas que había estado con

los Morgensterns durante generaciones. Incluso una pequeña pieza que tubo

un alto precio en la subasta.- Él suspiró. - Estos se han ido de Valentíne,

aunque ahora puede haber recuperado de los restos de las joyas del antiguo

apartamento.

- Bueno, espero que le diera satisfacción, de todos modos,- dijo Simon.-

Vender y deshacerse de sus cosas por el estilo.- Tomó una tercera ración de

pizza. Era realmente sorprendente, pensó Clary, cuántos adolescentes fueron

capaces de comer sin aumentar de peso o ponerse enfermos

- Debe haber sido extraño para ti,- dijo a Lucas. - Ver a Maryse Lightwood

después de tanto tiempo.

- No precisamente raro. Maryse no está muy diferente ahora de cómo era

entonces, en realidad, ella es más como ella que nunca, si es que tiene

sentido.

Clary pensó en la forma en que Maryse Lightwood había examinado la recogió

a su niña delgada oscura en el foto Hodge le había dado, el que tenga la

inclinación a su altiva barbilla.

- ¿Cómo crees que se siente acerca de ti?- pregunta. - ¿De verdad crees que

tenia la esperanza de que estuvieras muerto?

Lucas sonrió. - Tal vez no fuera del odio, no, pero habría sido más

conveniente y menos sucio para ellos si me hubiera muerto, sin duda. Pero

que estoy vivo y que soy el líder de una jauría no puede ser algo que

hubiera esperado. Es su trabajo, después de todo, mantener la paz entre los

subterraneos, y aquí viene, con la historia de ellos y con mucha razón para

desear la venganza. Ellos se preocupan por si estoy furioso.

- ¿Lo estás?,- Preguntó Simón.

Ellos estaban fuera de la pizza, así que sin mirar a más y tomó una de las

mordisqueadas cortezas de Clary. Él sabía que ella odiaba a la corteza.

- A furioso, me refiero.

- No hay nada en mi de furia. Estoy impasible. Soy un hombre de mediana

edad.

- Salvo que una vez al mes te conviertes en un lobo y vas por ahí

destrozando cosas alrededor de sacrificio,-dijo Clary.

- Podría ser peor,- dice Lucas. - Los hombres de mi edad se dedican a la

compra de automóviles deportivos y a dormir con las supermodelos.

- Solo tienes treinta y ocho-, señaló Simon. -Eso no es de mediana edad.

- Gracias, Simón, te lo agradezco.- Lucas abrió la caja de la pizza y,

encontrándola vacía, la cerró con un suspiro. -Aunque te comes la pizza de

todos.

- Yo sólo tenía cinco cortes,- protestó Simón, que se apoyó con su silla

hacia atrás precariamente equilibrado en sus dos patas traseras.

- ¿Cuántas porciones que te crees que tienen una pizza, idiota?- Clary

quería saber.

- Menos de cinco porciones no es una comida. Se trata de un bocado.- Simon

espera con aprensión en Lucas.

- ¿Significa esto que te vas a comer al lobo y a mi?

- Desde luego que no.

Lucas pasó a tirar la caja de la pizza en la basura. - tu eres filamentosa

y difícil de digerir

- Pero cumple los requisitos de los alimentos judios (kosher),- señaló

Simon alegremente.

- Me voy a asegurar de apartar de tu camino a cualquier licántropo judio-

Lucas inclinó su espalda contra el fregadero. - Pero para responder a tu

pregunta anterior, Clary, era extraño ver a Maryse Lightwood, pero no a

causa de ella. Fue en los alrededores. El Instituto me recordaba demasiado

el Salón de Acuerdos de Idris. Podía sentir la fuerza del libro gris de las

runas a mi alrededor, después de quince años tratando de olvidarme de

ellas.

- ¿Lo hiciste?- Clary preguntó. - ¿Conseguiste olvidarlas?

- Hay algunas cosas que nunca se olvidan. La runas del libro son más que

ilustraciones. Se convierten en parte de ti. Parte de su piel. Ser cazador

de sombras nunca te deja. Es un regalo que la llevó en la sangre, y no se

puede cambiar de lo que tu puedes cambiar tu tipo de sangre.

- Me pregunto,-Clary dijo: - Si quizás debería obtener algunas marcas para

mi-

Simon bajó la corteza de la pizza que había estado en royendo.

- Tú estás de broma.

- No, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué bromear acerca de algo como eso? ¿Y por qué no

me hacerme algunas marcas? Soy un cazador de sombras. Yo podría ir y de

ellas puedo obtener protección.

- Protección ¿de qué? Simon exigió, inclinándose hacia adelante para que

las patas delanteras de la silla golpearan contra el suelo con una

explosión.

- Pensé que todo esto de los cazadores... Pensé que estabas tratando de

llevar una vida normal.

Lucas en un leve tono. - No estoy seguro de que haya tal cosa como una vida

normal.

Clary miró hacia abajo en su brazo, donde Jace le había hecho una marca.

Ella todavía puede ver el blanco de la marca que había dejado atrás, más

que un recuerdo una cicatriz.

- Sí, quiero irme de la rareza. Pero, ¿y si la rareza viene después de mí?

¿Qué pasa si no tengo una elección?

- O tal vez tu no quieres alejarte de la rareza, - Simón murmuró. - No

mientras Jace sigue involucrado con él, de todos modos.

Lucas limpiado su garganta. - La mayoría de Nefilim pasan por los niveles

de formación antes de recibir sus marcas. Yo no recomendaría obtener

ninguna hasta que se haya completado la instrucción. Y si aún quieres

hacerte alguna depende de ti, por supuesto. Sin embargo, hay algo que debes

tener. Algo que cada cazador de sombras debe tener.

- ¿Una odiosa actitud arrogante?- dijo Simon .

- Una estela,- dijo Lucas. - Cada uno debe tener una estela.

¿Tienes tu una?- Clary preguntó, sorprendida.

Sin responder, Lucas se dirigió fuera de la cocina. En unos momentos, trajó

un objeto envuelto en tejido negro. Dejó el objeto sobre la mesa, el paño

desenrollado, revelando una varita brillante, de un pálido cristal opaco.

Una estela.

- Es bonita , dijo Clary.

- Me alegro de que lo creas,- dijo Lucas,- porque quiero que la tengas

- ¿Que yo la tenga? - Ella le miró asombrada.- Pero es la tuya, ¿no?

Se sacudió la cabeza.

- Ésta fue de tu madre. Ella no quería mantenerla en el apartamento, así

que me pidió que se la guardará.

Clary recogió la estela. Se sentía fría al tacto, aunque sabía que el calor

a un brillo cuando se utilizaba. Se trataba de un objeto extraño, no lo

suficientemente largo para ser un arma, no lo suficientemente corto como

para ser una herramienta de dibujo fáciles de manipular. Ella supuso que el

tamaño impar era algo a lo que te acostumbras a lo largo del tiempo.

- ¿Puedo quedarmela?

- Claro que sí. Es un modelo antiguo, por supuesto, casi veinte años de

antigüedad. Es posible que los diseños se haya perfeccionado desde

entonces. Sin embargo, es suficientemente confiable.

Simon vio como la estela se desempeñó como la batutta de un director de

orquesta, la localización de patrones ligeramente invisibles en el aire

entre ellos.

- Este tipo cosas me recuerda a la vez que mi abuelo me dio su viejo juego

de palos de golf.

Clary se rió y bajó la mano.

- Sí, salvo que no los utilizas

- Y espero que nunca tengas que utilizarla,- dijo Simon, y lo dijo

rápidamente antes de que pudiera contestar.

El humo pasó de las marcas en espiral negro y olía el aroma de la asfixia

de su propia piel la quema. Su padre estaba sobre él con la estela, su

punta de color rojo brillante, como la punta de un póquer se dejan mucho

tiempo en el fuego.

- Cierra los ojos, Jonathan,- dijo.- El dolor es sólo lo que le permites

ser.

Pero la mano de Jace curvada sobre sí mismo, de mala gana, como si

escribiera sobre su piel, torciendo a alejarse de la estela. Escuchó el

complemento como de un hueso roto en su mano y, a continuación, otro ...

Jace abrió sus ojos parpadearon en la oscuridad, la voz de su padre,

desvanecido como el humo en el aumento de viento. Tenía un sabor metálico

en su lengua. Se había mordido el interior de su labio. Se sentó arriba,

haciendo una mueca de dolor. El broche de vino de nuevo y él miró hacia

abajo involuntariamente en la mano. Fue eliminado. Se dio cuenta del sonido

procedente de fuera de la sala. Alguien llamando, aunque vacilante, a la

puerta. Después de rodar fuera de la cama, temblando cuando sus pies

descalzos tocaron el frio suelo. Había dormido con la ropa y él miró hacia

abajo a su camisa arrugada con disgusto. Probablemente todavía olía como el

lobo. Y le dolia todo. El golpe vino de nuevo. Jace andando a pasos largos

se encontró en el otro lado de la habitación y tiró de la puerta abierta.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa.

- ¿Alec?

Alec, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros, se encogió

de hombros auto-consciente.

- Lo siento es tan temprano. Mamá me mandó a buscarte. Ella quiere verte en

la biblioteca.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

- Aun no me he ido a dormir.

Parecía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Sus ojos azules estaban rodeados por

oscuras sombras. Jace pasó la mano a través de su despeinado pelo.

- Está bien. Esperad un segundo, mientras que cambio la camisa.

Se fué hacia el armario, revovió los cuadrados que formaban las

perfectamente dobladas camisas hasta que encontró una de color azul oscuro

de manga larga. Se peleó con la camisa que llevaba puesta para quitarsela

cuidadosamente ya que en algunos lugares estaba pegada a su piel con sangre

seca.

Alec le miraba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Su voz era extrañamente limitada.

- El precio de una lucha con un lobo.

Jace deslizó la camisa azul sobre su cabeza. Vestido, que después de Alec

acolchada en el pasillo.

- Tienes algo en el cuello,- observó. Alec voló a la mano de su garganta.

- ¿Qué?

- Parece que es la señal de una mordedura,- dijo Jace.- ¿Qué has estado

haciendo toda la noche, de todos modos?

- Nada. La mano sigue anclada en su cuello, Alec comenzó a caminar por el

pasillo. Jace le siguió.

- Me fui caminando por el parque. Intentando aclarar mi cabeza.

- ¿Y te encontraste con un vampiro?

- ¿Qué? No me caí.

- ¿En el cuello? - Alec hizo un ruido, y Jace decidió cambiar la cuestión.

- Bien, lo que sea. ¿Qué sobre que necesitabas aclarar tu cabeza?

- Tú. Mis padres, dijo Alec. - Ellos vinieron y explicaron porque estaban

tan enojados después de que la salida. Y se explicó acerca de Hodge.

Gracias por no decirme que, por el camino.

- Lo siento-. Jace era el turno para limpiar.

- No podía hacer yo para hacerlo, de alguna manera.

- Bueno, no se ve bien.- Alec finalmente se redujo la mano de su cuello y

se puso a mirar acusatoriamente a Jace.

- Parece que se escondían las cosas. Cosas acerca Valentíne.

Jace dejado en su vías. - ¿Crees que estaba mintiendo? Acerca de no saber

que Valentín era mi padre?

- ¡No!

Alec parecía asustado, ya sea en la cuestión o en la vehemencia Jace en

pedir la misma.

- Y no me importa que tu padre... No me importa. Eres la misma persona.

- Quienquiera que sea.- Las palabras salieron de frío, antes de que pudiera

detenerlos.

- Estoy diciendo.- Alec el tono era aplacar. -Pueden ser un poco duros a

veces. Piensa antes de hablar, eso es todo lo que estoy pidiendo. Nadie

aquí es tu enemigo, Jace.

- Bueno, gracias por el consejo,- dijo Jace. - Puedo caminar solo el resto

del camino a la biblioteca.

- Jace

Pero Jace ya se había ido, dejando atrás la angustia de Alec. Jace odiaba

cuando otras personas estaban preocupados él. Se le hizo sentir que tal vez

realmente había algo de qué preocuparse. La puerta de la biblioteca estaba

medio abierta. No se molestó en llamar. Siempre había sido una de sus salas

favoritas en el Instituto, ya que había algo reconfortante sobre su antigua

mezcla de madera y herrajes de latón, el cuero y el terciopelo, libros

varios a lo largo de las paredes como viejos amigos esperando por él para

volver. Ahora, una ráfaga de aire frío le golpeó en el momento de abrir la

puerta. El fuego que por lo general estaba en la enorme chimenea durante

todo el otoño y el invierno era un montón de cenizas. Las lámparas se

habian apagado. La única luz provenia a través de las estrechas ventanas y

la torre del lucernario, muy por encima.

Jace no quería, seguir pensando en Hodge. Si él hubiera estado ahí, el

fuego permaneceria encendido, tambien las lámparas de gas, la fundición de

oro de la sombra piscinas de luz en el suelo de parquet. Hodge mismo etaría

agachado en un sillón junto al fuego, con Hugo en un hombro, y un libro

apoyado a su lado. Pero había alguien en el viejo sillón Hodge. Una fina

sombra, de color gris , que pasó de la butaca, fluida como desenrollar una

cobra el encantador de serpientes , y giró hacia él con una fría sonrisa.

Era una mujer. Vestía un largo y antiguo manto gris oscuro, que cayeró a

las cimas de sus botas. Debajo de el un traje color pizarra equipado con un

collar de mandarinas, la rigidez de los puntos que se pulsa en su cuello.

Su pelo era una especie de color rubio pálido, tiró fuertemente de nuevo

con peines, y sus ojos eran de color gris piedra.

Jace podía sentirlos, como el toque de congelación del agua, ya que su

mirada viajó desde sus sucios pantalones vaqueros, salpicados de barro, con

su cara magullada, a sus ojos, y encerrado allí. Por un segundo algo notó

un golpe caliente en su mirada, al igual que el resplandor de una llama

atrapados bajo el hielo. Luego desapareció.

- ¿Tú eres el chico?

Antes que Jace pudiese responder, otra voz respondió: Era Maryse, que había

entrado en la biblioteca detrás de él. Se preguntaba por qué no la había

oído acercarse a él y porque había abandonado sus zapatos de tacón. Ella

vestía una larga túnica de seda con dibujos y una fina expresión de labio.

- Sí, Inquisidor,- dijo. - Se trata de Jonathan Morgenstern.

El Inquisidor se trasladó hacia la deriva como humo gris . Se detuvo

delante de él y mostro una mano de dedos largos y blancos, que le

recordaban a una araña albina.

- Mírame, muchacho,- dijo,

Y de repente esos largos dedos estaban bajo su mentón, obligandolo a

levantar su cabeza. Fue increíblemente fuerte.

- Ustedes me llaman Inquisidor. Tu no me llamará nada más.

La piel alrededor de sus ojos se convertia en las líneas finas, como

grietas en la pintura. Dos surcos estrechos se desarrollaron entre los

bordes de su boca y la barbilla.

- ¿Entiendes? -

Para Jace, la mayoría de su vida, el Inquisidor ha sido una figura

distante, medio mítica. Su identidad, incluso muchas de sus funciones, se

envuelve en el secreto de la Clave. Siempre había imaginado que sería como

los Hermanos Silenciosos, con su auto-poder y ocultos misterios. No había

imaginado a alguien de manera directa o de manera hostil. Sus ojos parecían

cortalo, para el tramo de distancia de su armadura de la confianza y la

diversión, el paso de él hasta el hueso.

- Mi nombre es Jace,- dijo. - No chico . Jace Wayland

- Tu no tienes derecho al nombre de Wayland,- dijo.- Tu eres Jonathan

Morgenstern. Reclamar el nombre de Wayland le hace un mentiroso. Al igual

que su padre.

- En realidad,- dijo Jace,- Yo prefiero pensar que soy un mentiroso de una

manera única

- Ya veo

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo su pálida boca. No se trataba de un bonita

sonrisa.

- Eres intolerante a la autoridad, al igual que lo fué su padre. Al igual

que el ángel cuyo nombre tanto soportar.

Sus dedos se apoderarón de su barbilla con una repentina ferocidad, sus

uñas en la excavarón dolorosamente.

- Lucifer fue recompensado por su rebelión cuando Dios lo metió en los

fosos del infierno. -Su respiración era agrio como el vinagre. - Si desafia

mi autoridad, le prometo que envidiarás su destino.

Ella liberó a Jace y retrocedido. Podía sentir en el lento goteo de sangre

que las uñas habían cortado la cara, agitó sus manos con ira, pero se negó

a limpiarse la sangre.

- Imogen, -comenzó Maryse, luego corrigió a sí misma-. Inquisidor

Herondale. Está de acuerdo en un juicio por la espada. Usted puede

averiguar si está diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Acerca de su padre? Sí. Sé que puedo.- Inquisidor Herondale, de la

rigidez de cuello, excavado en su garganta se volvió a mirar a Maryse.

- Usted sabe, Maryse, que la Clave no esta satisfecha con usted y Robert

son los guardianes del Instituto. Tuvieron esta suerte. Su registro a

través de los años ha sido relativamente limpio. Pocas perturbaciones

demoníacas hasta hace poco, y todo ha sido tranquilo en los últimos días.

No hay informes, incluso de Idris, por lo que la sensación es indulgente.

Tenemos a veces la pregunta de si realmente había rescindido su fidelidad a

Valentíne. Como es que el prepara una trampa para usted y cae derecha en la

misma. Uno podría pensar que usted sabe más.

- No hay trampa,- interrumpiño Jace- Mi padre sabía que los Lightwoods se

encargarian de mi si pensaban que yo era el hijo de Michael Wayland. Eso es

todo.

El Inquisidor le miraba como si fuera una cucaracha hablando. - ¿Sabe tu

acerca de las aves cuco, Jonathan Morgenstern?

Jace se pregunta si tal vez el Inquisidor, no podía ser un trabajo

agradable, ha dejado un poco Herondale Imogen unhinged.

- ¿El qué?

- Las aves cuco,- dijo.- Verá, los cucos son parásitos. Ellos ponen sus

huevos en los nidos de otras aves. Cuando el huevo eclosiona, la cria del

cuco empuja a las demás crias de ave fuera del nido. Los pobres padres

trabajan hasta la muerte tratando de encontrar alimentos suficientes para

alimentar a la enorme cria de cuco que ha asesinado a sus bebés y ha tomado

su lugar.

- ¿Enormes? -Jace dijo. -¿Acabas de llamarme gordo?"

- Se trata de una analogía.

- No estoy gordo.

- Y yo, - dijo Maryse, - no quiero su pena, Imogen. Me niego a creer que la

Clave vaya a castigarme o a mi marido por pretender que aparezca el hijo de

un amigo muerto.- Ella cuadrado sus hombros. -No es como si no les decimos

lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Y nunca he perjudicado a ninguno de los Lightwoods de cualquier manera,-

dijo Jace.- He trabajado duro, entrenado duro y decid lo que quierais

acerca de mi padre, pero él hizo de mi un cazado de sombras. Y me he ganado

mi lugar aquí.

- No defienda a su padre ante mi,- dijo el Inquisidor.- Lo conocía. Fue-es

el más vil de los hombres.

- ¿Vil? ¿Quién dice que fué "vil "? ¿Qué es lo que significa incluso?

El inquisidor del color latigazos rozó sus mejillas, ya que redujo sus

ojos, su mirada especulativa.

- Ustedes son arrogantes, -dijo por último.- Así como intolerantes. ¿Su

padre le enseñó a comportarse de esta manera?

- No soy él,- dijo en breve Jace.

- Entonces te estás pareciendo a él. Valentíne era uno de los más

arrogantes e irrespetuosos hombres que he conocido. Supongo que te enseño

hasta ser como él.

-Sí,- dijo Jace, no se ayudó a sí mismo, - yo estaba capacitado para ser un

genio del mal desde una edad temprana. Agarrar de las alas a las moscas, el

envenenamiento de la tierra del suministro de agua, que me estaba cubriendo

cosas en el jardín de infantes. Supongo que fué para todos una suerte que

mi padre fingiera su propia muerte antes de que él llegara a enseñarme la

violación y el pillaje como parte de mi educación, o nadie estaría seguro.

Maryse dejó salir un sonido muy similar a un gemido de horror.

- Jace

Sin embargo, el Inquisidor fuera quién lo cortó.

- Y al igual que tu padre, puedes mantener la calma,- dijo.- El Lightwoods

le han consentido y han dejado que sus peores cualidades campen libremente.

Puedes verte como un ángel, Jonathan Morgenstern, pero sé exactamente lo

que eres.

- Es sólo un niño, -dijo Maryse.

¿Fue ella en su defensa? Jace miró con rapidez, pero sus ojos eran

evitables

- Valentín fué sólo un niño una vez. Ahora, antes de hacer cualquier

excavación en torno a que la rubia cabeza para averiguar la verdad, le

sugiero que enfrie su temperamento. Y sé que puede hacerlo mejor . Jace

parpadearon.

- ¿Me estas mandando a mi habitación?

- Estoy enviandolo a las cárceles de la ciudad silenciosa. Después de una

noche allí sospechoso que será mucho más cooperativo.- Maryse aliento

- ¡Imogen-no puede hacer eso!

- Yo puedo.- Sus ojos brillaron, como maquinillas de afeitar.- ¿Tiene algo

que decirme , Jonathan?

Jace sólo podía mirar. Hay niveles y niveles de la Ciudad de Silencio, y él

había visto sólo los dos primeros, donde se guardaban los archivos y donde

los hermanos se sentaron en el Consejo. La cárcel de células estaba en el

nivel más bajo de la Ciudad, bajo el cementerio, donde los niveles de miles

de cazadores de sombras muertos enterrados, descansado en el silencio. Las

células fueron reservadas para el peor de los delincuentes: vampiros, ido

deshonestos, brujos que rompieron el Pacto de Derecho, cazadores de sombras

que derramarón la sangre de otro. Jace no era ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Cómo

podría sugerir incluso el envío de él a ese lugar?

- Muy sabio, Jonathan. Veo que ya está aprendiendo la mejor lección que la

ciudad silenciosa que tiene que enseñarle.- La sonrisa del Inquisidor era

como una sonrisa del cráneo. - Cómo mantener la boca cerrada.

Clary iba a ayudar a Lucas a limpiar los restos de la cena, cuando el

timbre sonó. Se enderezó, mirando a Lucas, parpadeo.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?

Él frunció el ceño, secó sus manos con el trapo de los platos.

- No. Espera aquí.

Ella lo vió coger algo fuera de uno de los estantes cuando salía de la

cocina. Algo que centelleó.

- ¿Has visto ese cuchillo?- Simon silbaba, levantándose de la mesa. - ¿Está

esperando problemas?

- Creo que siempre esperamos problemas,- dijo Clary, -en estos días.

Ella se asomó por el lado de la puerta de la cocina, vió a Lucas con la

puerta delantera abierta. Ella podía oír su voz, pero no lo que estaba

diciendo. No molesta el sonido, sin embargo. Simon puso la mano sobre su

hombro tirado de su espalda.

- Mantente alejada de la puerta. ¿Qué loco? ¿Qué pasa si hay algún demonio

que por ahí?

- Entonces probablemente Lucas podría necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Ella miró hacia abajo a su mano sobre el hombro, sonriendo.

- ¿Ahora me estas protegiendo? Eso es lindo.

- ¡Clary! - Lucas la llamó desde el frente de su habitación. - Ven aquí.

Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Clary acarició la mano Simo y la dejó a un lado.

- En seguida vuelvo.

Lucas estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

El cuchillo de su mano ha desaparecido por arte de magia. Una chica estaba

en la parte frontal de la casa, una chica con el pelo marrón rizado en

varias trenzas y una chaqueta de pana tostado.

- Esta es Maia,- dijo Lucas. - ¿Quién estabas diciendo acerca de?.

La muchacha miró Clary. Sus ojos brillantes bajo el porche tenian una

extraña luz ámbar verde. - Tú debes de ser Clary.

Clary admitió que este era el caso.

- Así que el chico con el pelo rubio, que rasgó el Hunter's Moon, él es tu

hermano?

- Jace,- dijo en breve Clary, no le gustó la curiosidad intrusiva de la

chica.

- ¿Maia?- Dijo Simon, que iba detrás de Clary, empujó las manos en los

bolsillos de su chaqueta tejana.

- Si. tu eres Simon, ¿no? Se me olvidan los nombres, pero me acuerdo de ti.

La muchacha sonrió a Clary pasando de él.

- Bien,- dijo Clary. - Ahora todos somos amigos.

Lucas tosió y se enderezó.

- Quería cumplir con las presentaciones de unos a otros porque Maia va a

estar trabajando en la librería durante las próximas semanas,- dijo. - Si

ves que va de dentro y fuera, no te preocupes. Ella tiene una llave.

- Y voy a mantener un ojo para que no pase nada raro, -prometió Maia. -

Demonios, vampiros, lo que sea.

- Gracias,- dijo Clary. -Me siento tan segura ahora.

Maia parpadeó.

- ¿Estás siendo sarcástica?

- Estamos todos un poco tensos,- dijo Simon. - Me siento feliz de un saber

que alguien estará por aquí vigilando a mi novia cuando no hay nadie más en

casa.

Lucas levantó sus cejas, pero no dijo nada.

Clary dijo, - El justo de Simon. Lo siento, por atacarte

- Está todo bien.- Maia parecía simpática. - Me enteré de lo de tu madre.

Lo siento.

- Yo también,- dijo Clary, dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y se puso las manos en la cara. Un momento después

la siguió Lucas. - Lo siento,- dijo. - Creo que no estaban losl ánimos como

para satisfacer a nadie.

Clary miró a través de los dedos.

- ¿Dónde está Simon?

- Hablando con Maia,- dijo Lucas, y de hecho Clary podía oír sus voces,

como suaves murmullos, desde el otro extremo de la casa.

- Pensé que sería bueno que tubieras un amigo en estos momentos.

- Tengo a Simon.- Lucas empujó sus gafas, copia de seguridad, a su nariz.

- ¿He oído que te llamaba "su novia"?

Ella casi se rió de su expresión desconcertada.

- Creo que sí.

- ¿Es algo nuevo, o es algo de lo que supone que ya sé, pero se me ha

olvidado?

- Yo no lo había escuchado antes.

Ella puso sus manos lejos de su cara y miraba. Ella pensó en la runa, el

ojo abierto, que adornan la parte de atrás de la mano derecha de cada

cazador de sombras.

- Novia de alguien,- dijo. - hermana de alguien, hija de alguien. Todas

estas cosas que yo nunca supe que era antes, y que todavía no sé realmente

lo que soy.

- ¿No es siempre esa la cuestión?,- dijo Lucas, y Clary oyó cerrarse la

puerta en el otro extremo de la casa, y los pasos de Simon acercándose a la

cocina. El olor de la noche, el aire frío llegó con él.

- ¿Podria quedarme esta noche?,- preguntó. - Es un poco tarde para irme a

casa.

- ¿Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.- Lucas miró su reloj. - Me voy a

dormir un poco. Tengo que estar en pie a las cinco para llegar al hospital

sobre las seis.

- ¿Por qué a las seis? - Simon pidió, después que Lucas había salido de la

cocina.

- Porque es cuando se inician las horas de visita del hospital,- dijo

Clary.- No tienes que dormir en el sofá. No, si no quieres.

- No me importa dormir en el sofa si mañanate hago compañia,- dijo,

agitando el cabello oscuro de sus ojos con impaciencia. - No, en absoluto.

- Lo sé. Quiero decir que no tienes que dormir en el sofá si no lo deseas.

- Entonces cuando ...

La zaga de su voz apagada, los ojos detrás de sus gafas.

-Oh.

- Es una cama de matrimonio,- dijo. - En la habitación de huéspedes.

Simon sacó las manos de sus bolsillos. Hubo color en sus mejillas. Jace

hubiera tratado de buscar algo fresco; Simon ni siquiera intentarlo.

- ¿Está segura?

- Estoy seguro.- El vino hacia ella en la cocina y, agachandose, besádola

ligera y torpemente en la boca. Sonriente, se puso a sus pies.

- Basta con las cocinas,- dijo. - No más cocinas.

Y sugetándola él firmemente por las muñecas, ella estiró de él, fuera de la

cocina, hacia la habitación donde dormirian.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Los Pecados De Los Padres**

La oscuridad de las cárceles de la Ciudad Silenciosa era más profunda que

cualquier oscuridad que Jace hubiera conocido. No podía ver la forma de su

mano delante de sus ojos, no podía ver el suelo o el techo de su celda.

¿Qué sabía de la celda, que sabía desde el primer vistazo con la antorcha

que había tenido, guiado por aquí con un contingente de Hermanos

Silenciosos, que han abierto la puerta impedida de la celda para él y lo

han acomodado adentro como si él fuera un criminal común.

Por otra parte, eso sea lo que probablemente hayan pensado de él. Supo que

la celda tenía un piso señalado de piedra, que tres de las paredes fueron

labradas en piedra, y que la cuarta estaba hecha de barrotes de electrum

poco espaciado, cada uno de los extremos hundido profundamente en la

piedra. Él sabía que había una puerta en los barrotes establecidos. El

también supo que una barra metálica larga corría por la pared oriental,

porque los Hermanos Silenciosos habían conectado un lazo de un par de puños

de plata a esta barra, y el otro puño a la muñeca. Podía subir y bajar la

celda unos pocos pasos, zumbando como el fantasma de Marley, pero fue tan

lejos como podía ir. Ya había frotado su muñeca derecha áspera tirando

irreflexivamente en el puño. Al menos se quedó con las manos en un pequeño

punto brillante en la impenetrable importaba mucho, pero era

tranquilizador que su mejor mano de lucha estuviera libre.

Comenzó otro lento paseo a lo largo de su celda, a lo largo de los dedos

detrás de la pared como él anduvo. Le ponía nervioso no saber qué hora era.

En Idris su padre le había enseñado a decir la hora por el ángulo del sol,

la longitud de las sombras de la tarde, la posición de las estrellas en el

cielo nocturno.

Pero no hay estrellas aquí. De hecho, había comenzado a preguntarse si

vería el cielo de paró. ¿Ahora, por qué se había preguntado él

eso? Por supuesto él vería el cielo otra vez. La Clave no iba a matarlo. La

pena de muerte estaba reservada para los asesinos. Pero el aleteo de miedo

se quedó con él, algo menos de su caja torácica, como una extraña

inesperada punzada de dolor. Jace no era exactamente propenso a ataques de

pánico -Alec habría dicho que podría haberse beneficiado de un poco más en

la forma constructiva de cobardía. El miedo es algo que nunca le afectó

mucho. Pensó en Maryse diciendo, nunca temiste a la oscuridad.

Es cierto. Esta ansiedad era antinatural, y no como él en absoluto. Tenía

que haber más que la simple oscuridad. Tomó otro aliento superficial.

Él sólo tenía que pasar la noche. Una noche. Eso fue todo. Dio otro paso

hacia adelante, su manilla que tintinea buena división del

aire, la congelación en sus pistas. Fue un alto, rigiendo ululación, un

sonido de puro y terror sin inteligencia. Parece seguir y seguir cantando

como una nota de desplumar un violín, cada vez más altos y delgados y más

nítida, hasta que fue abruptamente cortado. Jace juró. Sus oídos fueron

señales, y el terror que podía saborear en la boca, amarga como el metal.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que había un gusto a temor? Presionando la espalda

contra la pared de la celda, dispuesto a tranquilizarse a sí mismo. El

sonido fue de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, y luego hubo otro grito, y otro.

Algo se estrelló sobre la cabeza, y Jace se agachó involuntariamente antes

de recordar que fue varios niveles por debajo del suelo. Oyó otro

estrépito, y una imagen se formó en su mente: las puertas del mausoleo

rompiéndose, los cadáveres de los cazadores de sombras centenarios que

tambaleaban libres, nada más que esqueletos unidos por tendones secos,

arrastrandose a sí mismos en todo el piso blanco de la Ciudad Silenciosa

sin carne , dedos huesudos-¡Basta! Con un grito de esfuerzo, Jace forzó la

visión lejos. Los muertos no vuelven. Y además, fueron los cadáveres de los

Nefilim como él, sus hermanos y hermanas muertos. Él no tenía nada que

temer de ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué tuvo tanto miedo? Él apretó sus manos en

puños, las uñas clavandose en la palma de su mano. Este pánico fue indigno

de él. El lo dominaría. El lo aplastaría. El respiró hondo, llenando los

pulmones, así como otro chillido había sonado, éste muy fuerte. El aliento

raspó fuera de su pecho como algo chocó fuertemente, muy cercano a él, Y él

vio una flor repentina de luz, una fuego-flor caliente que apuñala en los

ojos.

El hermano Jeremiah tambaleó en la vista, su mano derecho que agarraba una

antorcha de quieto-ardor, su capucha de pergamino retrocedió para revelar

una torsión de cara en una expresión grotesca de terror. La boca

anteriormente cosida estuvo abierta en un chillido mudo, los hilos

ensangrentados de puntadas rotas que balancean de los labios destrozados.

Sangre, negra en la luz de las antorchas, salpicó las túnicas. El tomó unos

pocos pasos asombrosos adelante, las manos extendidas -y entonces, como

Jace miró en la incredulidad total, Jeremiah cayó y se cayó de cabeza al

piso. Jace oyó el quebranto de huesos cuando el cuerpo del archivero golpeó

el suelo y la antorcha farfulló, rodando fuera de la mano de Jeremías y

hacia la cuneta de piedra cortada en el piso justo en las afueras de la

puerta de la celda prohibida. Jace fue a las rodillas instantáneamente,

estirando lo que la cadena lo permitía, los dedos para alcanzar la

antorcha. No podía tocar bastante. La luz fue desapareciendo rápidamente,

pero por su brillo menguante él podía ver la cara muerta de Jeremías, la

sangre aún goteando de su boca abierta. Sus dientes eran retorcidos talones

pecho de Jace sentía como si algo pesado fuera apretado contra

el. Los Hermanos Silenciosos nunca abrieron las bocas, nunca hablaron ni se

rieron ni chillaron. Pero que había sido el sonido que Jace había oído,

estaba seguro de que ahora los gritos de los hombres que no habían llorado

en medio siglo, el sonido de un terror más profundo y potente que la

antigua Runa del Silencio. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Y dónde estaban los otros

hermanos? Jace quería gritar para pedir auxilio, pero el peso estaba

todavía en su pecho, presionando. El no podía parecer conseguir suficiente

aire. El se lanzó hacia la antorcha otra vez y sintió uno de los pequeños

huesos en la muñeca quebrantarse. El dolor disparó su brazo, pero le dio la

pulgada adicional que necesitaba. El barrió la antorcha en la mano y se

levantó a sus pies. Cuando la llama saltó atrás en vida, él oyó otro ruido.

Un ruido de espesor, una especie de feo, arrastrado. El cabello en la parte

posterior de su cuello se puso de pie, como agujas afiladas. El empujó la

antorcha hacia adelante, la mano que sacudía envíaba golpecitos salvajes

del baile de luz a través de las paredes, brillantemente iluminaba las

sombras. No había nada allí.En vez de alivio, él sentía su terror

intensificarse. El ahora jadeaba succionando aire en grandes corrientes,

como si hubiera estado bajo el agua. El temor fue el peor de todos porque

era tan desconocido. ¿Que le había sucedido? ¿Había él llegado a ser de

repente un cobarde? El dio un tirón duramente contra la manilla, esperando

que el dolor vaciaría la cabeza. No lo hizo. El oyó el ruido otra vez, el

golpear deslizando, y ahora fue cercano. Hubo otro sonido también, detrás

del deslizar, un suave y constante murmullo. Nunca había escuchado ningún

sonido tan malo. La mitad de su mente con horror, él tambaleó atrás contra

la pared y levantó la antorcha en la mano desenfrenadamente de un tirón.

Por un momento, brillante como la luz del día, vio toda la habitación: la

celda, la puerta impedida, las losas descubiertas más allá, y el cadáver de

Jeremías acurrucado contra el piso. Había una puerta justo detrás de

Jeremías. Se abría lentamente. Algo tiró su camino a través de la puerta.

Algo enorme y oscuro y sin forma. Los ojos como hielo abrasador, hundido

profundo en dobleces oscuros, mirando a Jace con un gruñido de diversión.

Entonces la cosa arremetió. Una gran nube de irritante vapor subió arriba

en frente de los ojos de Jace como una onda que barre a través de la

superficie del océano. Lo último que vio fue la llama de su antorcha

canalones verde y azul antes de que fuera tragado por la oscuridad.

Simon fue agradable besando. Fue algo agradable y apacible, como acostado

en una hamaca en un día de verano con un libro y un vaso de limonada. Es el

tipo de cosa que podías seguir haciendo y no se sentía aburrido o con

aprensión o desconcertados o molesto por mucho de todo, excepto el hecho de

que la barra de metal en el sofá cama estaba clavandose en su espalda. -Ay,

-dijo Clary, tratando de escaparse fuera de la barra y sin éxito. -¿Te

lastimé? -Simon se levantó arriba en su lado, pareciendo concernido. O

quizás era sólo que sin sus gafas sus ojos parecían dos veces más grandes y

oscuros. -No, no tú-la cama. Es como un instrumento de tortura. -No me di

cuenta, -dijo en tono pesimista, ya que agarró una almohada del suelo,

donde había caído, y que acuñó debajo de ellos. -Tú no. -Ella se rió-.

¿Dónde estabamos? -Bueno, mi cara estaba aproximadamente donde está ahora,

pero la tuya estaba mucho más cerca de la mía. Eso es lo que recuerdo, de

todos modos. -Que romántico. -Ella le tiró abajo encima de ella, donde

equilibraba sobre los codos. Sus cuerpos claramente alineados y que podía

sentir el latido de su corazón a través de sus camisetas. Sus latigazos,

normalmente oculta tras sus gafas, cepilló la mejilla cuando él se inclinó

para besarla. Ella dejó de reír-. ¿Es esto extraño para ti? -Susurró ella.

-No. Creo que cuando te imaginas algo con suficiente frecuencia, la

realidad parece... -¿Decepcionante? -No. ¡No! -Simon se echó para atrás,

mirando con convicción-. No jamás pienses eso. Esto es lo contrario de

... Las risitas suprimidas burbujearon arriba en su pecho-.

Bien, quizá no quieres decir eso, tampoco. Él medio cerraba los ojos, la

boca curvándose en una sonrisa-. Bien, ahora quiero decir algo de vuelta

para ti sabelotodo, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es ... -Ella le sonrió

hacia arriba-. ¿Deseas sexo? -Para. -El agarró sus manos, las sujetó al

cubrecama, y miró abajo hacia ella gravemente-. Que Te quiero. -¿Así que no

quieres sexo? El soltó las manos-. Yo no dije eso. Ella rió y empujó en el

pecho con ambas manos-. Dejame levantarme. Él la miró alarmado-. No quise

decir que sólo quiero sexo... -No es eso. Quiero ponerme mi pijama. No

puedo hacer nada en serio cuando todavía tengo los calcetines. El la miró

doloridamente mientras ella recogió su pijama del tocador y se dirigió al

cuarto de baño. Tirando de la puerta cerrada, ella miró hacia él-. Vuelvo

en seguida. Lo que dijo en respuesta se perdió al cerrar la puerta. Se

cepilló los dientes y luego dejó correr el agua en el fregadero durante

mucho tiempo, mirandose a sí misma en el botiquín espejo. Su pelo estaba

alborotado y sus mejillas estaban rojas. ¿Que no cuentan como

resplandeciente, se pregunta? ¿Las personas enamoradas supuestamente

resplandecen, no eran ellos? O quizás era sólo en las mujeres embarazadas,

no podía recordar exactamente, pero seguro que se suponía que iba a mirar

un poco diferente. Después de todo, esta fue la primera sesión de largo

tiempo besando verdadera que ella jamás había tenido -y fue agradable, se

dijo, seguro y agradable y cómodo. Por supuesto, que había besado Jace, en

la noche de su cumpleaños, y que no había sido segura y cómoda y agradable

a todos. Había sido como la apertura de una vena de algo desconocido dentro

de su cuerpo, algo más caliente y dulce y más amargo que la sangre. No

pienses en Jace, se dijo violentamente, pero mirandose a sí misma en el

espejo, ella vio los ojos oscurecer y supo que su cuerpo recordaba incluso

si su mente no quisiera. Corrió el agua fría y salpicando a lo largo de su

cara antes de llegar por su pijama. Fenomenal, se dio cuenta, que había

llevado su pijama con ella, pero no la parte superior. Por mucho que Simon

quizás lo aprecie, era pronto para dormir sin la parte superior. Volvió al

dormitorio, sólo para descubrir que Simon estaba durmiendo en el centro de

la cama, agarrando la almohada como si fuera un ser humano. Ella ahogó una

risa.

-Simón ..., -ella susurró -entonces oyó el fuerte sonido de dos tonos, que

marcó un mensaje de texto que acababa de llegar a su movil. El teléfono se

encontraba doblado sobre la mesita de noche; Clary recogió y vio que el

mensaje era de Isabelle. Ella dio la vuelta al teléfono abierto y

desplazando a toda prisa el texto. Lo leyó dos veces, sólo para asegurarse

de que no eran imaginaciones. Entonces corrió hacia el armario para coger

su abrigo.

-Jonathan. La voz habló en la oscuridad: lento, oscuro, conocido como el

dolor. Jace parpadeó los ojos abiertos y vio sólo la oscuridad. El tiritó.

Él estaba acostado sobre el suelo helado. Debió de haberse desmayado. A su

juicio, la furia de una puñalada en su propia debilidad, su

arrolló en su lado, la muñeca rota que late en su manilla-. ¿Hay alguien

ahí? -Seguramente reconoceras a tu propio padre, Jonathan. -La voz volvió,

y Jace lo supo: su sonido de hierro viejo, su cercano-carente de matiz

liso. Trató de luchar a sus pies las botas, pero resbaló en un charco de

algo y él patinó hacia atrás, sus hombros de golpe la pared de piedra dura.

Su cadena zumbó como un coro móvil de campanillas de acero. -¿Estás herido?

-Una luz quemó hacia arriba, quemando los ojos de Jace. El parpadeó

quemando lejos las lágrimas y vio la posición de Valentine en el otro lado

de los barrotes, al lado del cadáver del Hermano Jeremiah. Una piedra

resplandeciente de luz mágica en una mano lanzó un resplandor blanquecino

agudo sobre el cuarto. Jace pudo ver las manchas de sangre de los antiguos

en las paredes -y la más reciente de sangre, un pequeño lago de la misma,

que había derramado Jeremías de la boca abierta. El sentía el estómago

irritado y apretado, y el pensamiento de la forma negra sin forma que antes

había visto con los ojos como la quema de joyas-. Esa cosa, -que fue

estrangulado-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué era? -Estás lastimado. -Valentine se

acercó a las barrotes-. ¿Quién ordenó que te encerraran aquí? ¿Fue la

Clave? ¿Los Lightwoods? -Fue el Inquisidor. Jace miró hacia abajo en sí

mismo. Había más sangre en sus pantalones y en su camisa. No podía saber si

alguna era suya. La sangre se filtraba lentamente por debajo de su manilla.

Valentine lo consideró amablemente por las barrotes. Fue la primera vez en

años que Jace había visto a su padre en el traje de batalla verdadero -la

ropa gruesa de cuero del cazador de sombras que permitia libertad de

movimiento al proteger la piel de la mayoría de las clases de veneno de

demonio; el chapado en electrum tirantes en los brazos y las piernas, cada

uno marcado con una serie de glifos y runas. Había una amplia correa en el

pecho y la empuñadura de una espada relucía por encima de su hombro. El se

agachó abajo entonces, poniendo los ojos amoratados frescos en un nivel con

Jace. Jace se sorprendió al ver que no había ira en ellos-. El Inquisidor y

la Clave son uno y lo mismo. Y los Lightwoods nunca deberían haber

permitido que esto sucediera. NYo nunca habría permitido que nadie te

hiciera esto. Jace presionó los hombros apoyados contra la pared; fue en lo

que respecta a su cadena le permitirá recibir de su padre-. ¿Viniste aquí

para matarme? -¿Matarte? ¿Por qué querría matarte?-Bueno, ¿por qué matar a

Jeremías? Y no me molesta tragarme alguna historia acerca de cómo acabas de

suceder para vagar adelante después de que él se muriera espontáneamente.

Sé que hiciste esto. Por primera vez miró hacia abajo de Valentine al

cuerpo del Hermano Jeremías-. Yo lo maté, y al resto de los Hermanos

Silenciosos también. Tuve que hacerlo. Tenían algo que yo necesitaba. -

¿Qué? ¿Un sentido de la decencia? -Esto, -dijo Valentíne, y señaló a la

espada de su vaina en el hombro en un rápido movimiento-. Maellartach. Jace

se estranguló atrás la boqueada de la sorpresa que rosaba en la garganta.

El lo reconoció bastante bien: La enorme, pesada hoja de la espada de plata

con el puño en forma de alas extendidas fue el que colgó arriba de las

Estrellas Parlantes en el cuarto del consejo de los Hermanos Silenciosos-.

¿Tomaste la espada de los Hermanos Silenciosos? -Nunca fue suya, -dijo

Valentine-. Pertenece a todos los Nefilim. Esta es la hoja con que el Angel

condujo a Adam y a Eva fuera del jardín. Y él colocó al este del jardín del

Edén querubines, y una espada llameante que giraba cada camino, -citó,

mirando hacia abajo en la hoja. Jace lamió sus labios secos-. ¿Qué vas a

hacer con ella? -Yo te diré eso, -dijo Valentine-, cuando crea que puedo

confiar en ti, y sé que tu confias en mí. -¿Confiar en ti? ¿Después de la

manera en que te movieras furtivamente por el Portal en Renwick y lo

aplastaras tanto que no pudiera después de ti? ¿Y la manera en que trataste

de matar a Clary?-Nunca habría herido a tu hermana, -dijo Valentine, con un

destello de ira-. Y tampoco te haría daño a ti. -¡Todo lo que has hecho es

lastimarme!¡Los Lightwoods son los que me protegen! -Yo no soy el que te

cerró aquí. Yo no soy el que te pone en peligro y desconfía de ti. Eso

fueron los Lightwoods y sus amigos en la Clave. -Valentine pausó-. Viendo

que te gusta esto -la manera en que hemos tratado y, sin embargo, que

siguen siendo estoico- estoy orgulloso de ti. En eso, Jace miró arriba en

sorpresa, tan rápidamente que sintió una ola de vértigo. Su mano dio un

insistente palpitar. Él empujó el dolor y volvió a respirar aliviado-.

¿Qué? -Me doy cuenta ahora de lo que hice mal en Renwick, -Valentine pasó-.

Yo te imaginaba como el niño pequeño que dejé atrás en Idris, obediente a

cada uno de mis deseos. En su lugar me encontré a un joven testarudo,

independiente y valiente, y yo te traté como si aún fueras un niño. No es

de extrañar que te rebelaras contra mí. -¿Rebelarme? Yo -Jace apretó la

garganta, cortando las palabras que quería decir. Su corazón había

comenzado a golpear a un ritmo palpitante en la mano. Valentine siguió

adelante-. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de explicarte mi pasado, que te

diga por qué he hecho las cosas que he hecho. -No hay nada que explicar. Tu

mataste a mis abuelos. Tuviste a mi madre prisionera. Mataste a otros

cazadores de sombras para conseguir tus propios fines. -Cada palabra en la

boca de Jace probó como veneno. -Ustedes sólo conocen la mitad de los

hechos, Jonathan. Te mentí cuando eras un niño, ya que eras demasiado joven

para comprender. Ahora ya eres mayor para que te diga la verdad.-Dime la

verdad. Valentine a través de los barrotes de la celda puso su mano en la

parte superior de la Jace. La textura áspera y callosa de los dedos se

sentía exactamente de la misma manera que cuando Jace había tenido diez

años. -Quiero confiar en ti, Jonathan, -dijo-. ¿Puedo? Jace quería

responder, pero las palabras no le salían. El sentía el pecho como si una

banda de hierro fuera apretada lentamente alrededor de el, cortando el

aliento por pulgadas-. Deseo..., -susurró. Un ruido sonó por encima de

ellos. Un ruido como el estruendo de una puerta metálica y, a continuación,

Jace escuchó pasos, haciéndose eco de susurros de la ciudad de los muros de

piedra. Valentine comenzó a sus pies, cerrando su mano sobre la luz mágica

hasta que fue sólo un tenue resplandor y él mismo era una sombra

ligeramente esbozada-. Más rápid de lo que yo pensaba, -murmuró, y miró

hacia abajo a través de los barrotes a Jace. Jace miró por delante de él,

pero no podía ver nada, pero la oscuridad más allá de la iluminación débil

de la luz mágica. Que atraviesa el pensamiento de la forma oscura que había

visto antes, aplastando toda la luz que tiene ante sí-. ¿Qué viene?¿Qué es?

-Exigió, escarbando hacia adelante de rodillas. -Debo irme, -dijo

Valentine-. Pero nosotros no somos hechos, tu y yo. Jace puso la mano en

los barrotes-. Desencadéname. Sea lo que sea, quiero ser capaz de luchar

contra eso. -Desencadenarte apenas sería una bondad ahora. -Valentine cerró

su mano alrededor de la piedra de luz mágica completamente. Guiñó fuera,

hundiendo a la habitación en la oscuridad. Jace se lanzó contra los

barrotes de la celda, su mano rota chillaba y protestaba de dolor. -¡No! -

gritó-. Padre, por favor. -Cuando te quieras encontrar conmigo, -dijo

Valentine-, tu me encontrarás. Y entonces sólo hubo el sonido de sus pasos

y la propia respiración rasgada de Jace como él se desplomó contra los

barrotes.

En el paseo del metro exterior Clary se encontró incapaz de sentarse. Ella

fue de un lado para otro del vagón casi vacío, sus auriculares de iPod que

balanceaban alrededor del cuello. Isabelle no había atendido el teléfono

cuando Clary llamó, y un sentimiento irracional de preocupación había roído

en el interior de Clary. Ella pensó en Jace en el Hunter's Moon, cubierto

de sangre. Con los dientes descubiertos en enredar ira, él había mirado más

como un hombre lobo que un cazador de sombras a cargo de proteger a humanos

y mantener a los subterráneos en la línea. Ella salió del metro subiendo

por las escaleras en la parada de la Noventa con la Sexta, sólo

ralentizando a una caminata cuando ella se acercó a la esquina donde el

casco del Instituto asomaba como una sombra gris inmensa. Había hecho calor

abajo en los túneles, y el sudor en la nuca picaba fríamente cuando ella

avanzó arriba la caminata concreta agrietada a la puerta principal del

Instituto. Ella llegó al enorme tirador de hierro que cuelga del

arquitrabe, entonces dudó. ¿No era ella una cazadora de sombras? Tenía

derecho a estar en el Instituto, tanto como los Lightwoods. Con una oleada

de resolución, ella agarró el asidero de la puerta, tratando de recordar

las palabras que Jace había dicho-. En el nombre del Angel, yo... La puerta

se abrió en una oscuridad estrellada por las llamas de docenas de velas

diminutas. Cuando ella apuró entre los bancos, las velas parpadearon como

si se rieran de ella. Ella alcanzó el ascensor y sonó la puerta metálica

cuando cerró detrás de ella, apuñalando los botones con un dedo que

temblaba. Ella quería disminuir su nerviosismo -¿Estaba preocupada ella por

Jace, se preguntó, o se preocupó solo por ver Jace? Su cara, enmarcada por

el cuello levantado de su abrigo, parecía muy pequeña y blanca, sus ojos

grandes y de color verde oscuro, sus labios pálidos y mordidos. No bastante

con todo, ella pensó en la consternación, y forzó el regreso del

pensamiento. ¿Qué importa lo que ella pensara? Jace no se cuidó. Jace no

podría cuidarse. El ascensor sonó cuando llegó a un tope y Clary empujó la

puerta abierta. Iglesia la esperaba en el vestíbulo. El la saludó con un

contrariado maullido. -¿Cuál es el problema, Iglesia? -Su voz sonaba poco

natural fuerte en la tranquila sala. Se preguntó si había alguien aquí en

el Instituto. Tal vez sólo ella. El pensamiento la arrastró-. ¿Hay alguien

en casa? El persa azul le dio la espalda y se dirigió por el pasillo.

Pasaron la sala de música y la biblioteca, todo vacío, antes de que Iglesia

girase otra esquina y se sentara delante de una puerta cerrada. Bien,

entonces. Aquí estamos, parecía decir su expresión. Antes de que ella

pudiera llamar, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Isabelle de pie en el

umbral, descalza en un par de pantalones vaqueros y un suéter violeta

suave. Ella comenzó cuando vio Clary-. Me parece haber oído que alguien

viene por el pasillo, pero no pensé que fueras tú, -dijo. ¿Qué estás

haciendo aquí?Clary la miraba-. Me enviaste un mensaje de texto. Diciendome

que el Inquisidor tiró a Jace en la cárcel. -¡Clary! -Isabelle miró hacia

arriba y hacia abajo por el corredor, mordiendose el labio-. No significaba

que vinieras aquí a la carrera en este momento. Clary quedó horrorizada-.

¡Isabelle!¡Cárcel! -Sí, pero -Con un suspiro derrotado, Isabelle se paró

aparte, hizo gestos a Clary para entrar en su habitación-. Mira, tu también

quizás entres. Y ahuyentale, tu, -dijo, agitando una mano a Iglesia-. Haz

guardia en el ascensor. Iglesia le dio una mirada horrorizado, echó abajo

su estómago, y se fue a dormir. -Gatos, -murmuró Isabelle, y cerró de golpe

la puerta. -Oye, Clary. -Alec se sentaba en la cama deshecha de Isabelle,

con sus pies que balanceaban sobre el lado-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Clary se sentó en el taburete acolchado en frente de la mesa gloriosamente

desordenada de vanidad de Isabelle-. Isabelle me mandó un mensaje. Ella me

dijo lo que le pasó a Jace. Isabelle y Alec intercambiaron una mirada-. Oh,

vamos, Alec, -dijo Isabelle-. Pensé que ella debía saberlo. ¡No sabía que

iba a llegar hasta aquí a las carreras! El estómago de Clary dio bandazos-.

¡Por supuesto que iba a venir!¿Está bien?¿Por qué hizo el Inquisidor que lo

arrojaran en la cárcel? -No es exactamente la cárcel. Está en la Ciudad del

Silencio, -dijo Alec, sentado con la espalda recta y tirando una de las

almohadas de Isabelle a través del regazo. El escogió ociosamente en el

margen bordado con cuentas cosido a sus orillas.-¿En la Ciudad del

Silencio? ¿Por qué? Alec dudó-. Hay celdas bajo la Ciudad del Silencio.

Mantienen los delincuentes antes de deportarlos hacia Idris para ser

sometidos a juicio ante el Consejo. La gente que realmente ha hecho cosas

malas. Asesinos, vampiros renegados, cazadores de sombras que rompen los

Acuerdos. Ahí es donde está Jace ahora. -¿Encerrado con un grupo de

asesinos? -Clary estuvo en pie, ultrajada-. ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?¿Por qué

no les molesta más? Alec e Isabelle intercambiaron otra mirada-. Es sólo

por una noche, -dijo Isabelle-. Y no hay nadie allá abajo con él. Le

preguntamos. -Pero, ¿por qué? Jace ¿Qué hizo? -El contestó al Inquisidor.

Eso fue, por lo que sé, -dijo Alec. Isabelle encaramada a sí misma en el

borde de la mesa de la vanidad-. Es increíble. -Entonces el Inquisidor debe

ser un loco, -dijo Clary. -Ella no es, en realidad, -dijo Alec. ¿Si Jace

estuvo en su ejército mundano, piensas que a él le sería permitido

contestar a su superior? No, en absoluto. -Bueno, no durante una guerra.

Pero Jace no es un soldado. -Pero todos somos soldados. Jace tanto como el

resto de nosotros. No hay una jerarquía de mando y el Inquisidor se

encuentra cerca de la cima. Jace se encuentra cerca de la parte inferior.

Tendría que haberle tratado con más respeto.-Si estás de acuerdo en que

debería estar en la cárcel, ¿por qué me pediste que viniera?¿Sólo para

estar de acuerdo contigo? No veo el punto. ¿Qué quieres que haga? -Nosotros

no dijimos que él debe estar en la cárcel, -Isabelle chasqueó-. Así que no

debería haber hablado de nuevo a uno de los miembros de rango más alto de

la Clave. Además, -añadió en una pequeña voz-, pensé que tal vez podrías

ayudar. -¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?-Te lo dije antes, -dijo Alec-, la mitad de las

veces parece que Jace está tratando matarse, él tiene que aprender a mirar

por sí mismo, y eso incluye la cooperación con el Inquisidor. -¿Y tú crees

que le puede ayudar a hacer lo que hacemos? -dijo Clary, la incredulidad de

coloreó su voz. -No estoy seguro de que cualquiera puede hacer a Jace hacer

nada, -dijo Isabelle-. Pero creo que se le puede recordar que él tiene algo

para vivir. Alec miró hacia abajo con la almohada en la mano y le dio un

tirón repentino salvaje a la franja. Isabelle sacudió bolas fuera de la

manta, como una ducha de lluvia localizada. Isabelle frunció el ceño-.

Alec, no. Clary quiso decirle a Isabelle que ellos eran la familia de Jace,

no ella, que sus voces llevarían más peso con él que la suya. Pero ella se

mantuvo oyendo la voz de Jace en la cabeza, diciendo, Nunca sentí que yo

pertenecía a ninguna parte. Pero tu me haces sentir que pertenezco-.

¿Podemos ir a la ciudad silenciosa y verlo? -¿Vas a decirle que coopere con

el Inquisidor? -exigió consideró-. Quiero oír lo que tiene que

decir en primer lugar. Alec dejó caer el despojó de almohada en la cama y

se paró, frunciendo el entrecejo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, hubo un

golpe en la puerta. Isabelle se desenganchó de la mesa de la vanidad y fue

a contestar. Era un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, los ojos medio ocultos

por gafas. El llevaba vaqueros y un chandal demasiado grande y llevaba un

libro en una mano-. Max, -dijo Isabelle, con cierta sorpresa-, pensé que

estabas durmiendo. -Yo estaba en la sala de armas, -dijo el muchacho -que

tenía que ser el hijo más joven de los Lightwoods-. Pero hubo ruidos

procedentes de la biblioteca. Creo que alguien podría estar tratando de

ponerse en contacto con el Instituto. -Él miró en torno a Isabelle a

Clary-. ¿Quién es esa? -Esa es Clary, -dijo Alec-. Ella es la hermana de

Jace. Max redondeó los ojos-. Pensé que Jace no tenía hermanos o hermanas.

-Eso es lo que todos pensamos, -dijo Alec, recogiendo el jersey que había

dejado colgado en una de las sillas de Isabelle y extrayendo sus propias

conclusiones. Su cabello rayaba alrededor de su cabeza como un suave halo

oscuro, con cortes de la electricidad estática. Él empujó de nuevo con

impaciencia-. Mejor voy a la biblioteca. -Vamos a ir los dos, -dijo

Isabelle, cogiendo su látigo de oro, que fue torcido en una reluciente

cuerda, fuera de un cajón deslizante y el asa a través de su correa-. Tal

vez ha sucedido algo. -¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó Clary.-Ellos

fueron llamados hace algunas horas. Un duende fue asesinado en Central

Park. El Inquisidor fue con ellos, -explicó Alec. -¿No queriais ir? -No se

nos invitó. -Isabelle serpenteó sus dos trenzas oscuras arriba encima de su

cabeza y atascó el rollo de pelo con un pequeño puñal de vidrio-. Cuida de

Max, ¿quieres? Volvemos en seguida. -Pero, -protestó Clary. -Volvemos

inmediatamente. -Isabelle salió como una flecha en el pasillo, Alec sobre

sus talones. En el momento en que la puerta cerraba detrás de ellos, Clary

se sentó en la cama y con aprensión consideró a Max. Ella nunca había

pasado mucho tiempo cerca de los niños -su madre nunca le dejó ser niñeray

ella no estaba realmente seguro de cómo hablar con ellos o qué les puede

divertir. Ayudó un poco que este chico le recordaba a Simón a esa edad, con

sus brazos y piernas delgadas y las gafas que parecían demasiado grande

para su cara. Max volvió su mirada con un breve examen de su propia, no

tímido, pero reflexivo y contenido-. ¿Qué edad tienes? -dijo finalmente.

Clary fue sorprendida-. ¿Qué edad crees que tengo? -Catorce. -Tengo

dieciséis, pero la gente siempre piensa que soy más joven porque soy baja.

Max asintió-. Yo también, -dijo-. Tengo nueve, pero la gente siempre cree

que tengo siete.-Te ves nueve para mí, -dijo Clary-. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

¿Es un libro? Max llevó su mano detrás de su espalda. El tenía un libro en

rústica ancho y plano, acerca del tamaño de uno de esas pequeñas revistas

que venden en los mostradores de las tiendas de ultramarinos. Este tenía

una cubierta de brillantes colores con kanji japonés bajo palabras en

inglés. Clary rió-. Naruto, -dijo-. Yo no sabía que te gustase el manga.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? -En el aeropuerto. Me gustan las fotos pero no puedo

averiguar cómo leerlo. -Aquí, dame. -Ella lo echó al aire abre, mostrandole

las páginas-. Tienes que leer hacia atrás, de derecha a izquierda en lugar

de izquierda a derecha. Y lee cada página a la derecha. ¿Sabes lo que eso

significa? -Por supuesto, dijo Max. Por un momento Clary se preocupó por si

le había molestado. Parecía bastante satisfecho, sin embargo, cuando tomó

el libro de vuelta y vuelta a la última página-. Este es el número nueve, -

dijo-. Creo que debo recibir los otros ocho antes de leerlo. -Eso es una

buena idea. Tal vez puedas conseguir a alguien que te lleve a Midtown

Comics o Planeta Prohibido. -¿Planeta Prohibido? Max pareció desconcertado,

pero antes de que Clary pudiera explicarle, Isabelle irrumpió por la

puerta, claramente sin aliento. -Fue alguien intentando ponerse en contacto

con el Instituto, -dijo, antes de que Clary preguntara-. Uno de los

Hermanos silenciosos. Algo que ha sucedido en la Ciudad de Huesos. -¿Qué

clase de algo?-No lo sé. nunca he oído hablar a los Hermanos Silenciosos

antes pidiendo ayuda. -Isabelle estaba claramente angustiada. Ella se

dirigió a su hermano-. Max, ve a tu cuarto y quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Max

tensó la mandíbula-. ¿Tú y Alec salen fuera? -Sí. -¿A la Ciudad del

Silencio? -Max... -Quiero ir. Isabelle sacudió la cabeza, la empuñadura de

la daga en la parte trasera de su cabeza brillaba como un punto de fuego-.

Absolutamente no. Eres demasiado joven. -¡No tienes dieciocho! Isabelle

giró a Clary con una mitad de mirada de ansiedad y mitad de desesperación-.

Clary, ven aquí un segundo, por favor. Clary se levantó, preguntandose -

Isabelle la agarró por el brazo y la extrajo a la salida de la habitación,

cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Hubo un ruido sordo cuando Max se lanzó en

contra de ella-. Maldita sea, -dijo Isabelle, sosteniendo el pomo-, ¿puedes

agarrar mi estela para mí, por favor? Está en mi bolsillo...

Precipitadamente, Clary tuvo fuera la estela que Luke le había dado más

temprano esa noche-. Usa la mia. Con unas pocas pinceladas rápidas,

Isabelle había tallado una runa de bloqueo en la puerta. Clary todavía

podía oír las protestas de Max del otro lado como que Isabelle dio un paso

lejos de la puerta, haciendo una mueca, y le entregó a Clary su estela-. No

sabía que tuvieras una.-Era de mi madre, -dijo Clary, entonces mentalmente

se reprendió a sí misma. Es de mi madre. Es de mi madre. -Huh. -Isabelle

golpeó en la puerta con un puño cerrado-. Max, hay algunos PowerBars en el

cajón de la mesilla, si te da hambre. Volveremos tan pronto como podamos.

Hubo otro grito de indignación tras la puerta, con un encogimiento de

hombros, Isabelle se dio la vuelta y se apresuró hacia abajo por el

pasillo, Clary a su lado-. ¿Qué dice el mensaje? -exigió Clary-. ¿Así que

hay problemas? -Que hubo un ataque. Eso es todo. Alec estaba esperando

fuera de la biblioteca. Él vestía de cuero negro con la armadura sobre su

ropa de cazador de sombras. Los guanteletes protegian su armamento y las

Marcas rodeaban la garganta y las muñecas. Cuchillos serafin, cada una el

nombre de un ángel, brillando en el cinturón alrededor de su cintura-.

¿Estás lista? -dijo a su hermana-. ¿Está a cargo de Max? -Él está bien. -

Ella tenía fuera su armamento-. Marcame. Cuando Alec trazó las pautas de

runas por la espaldas de las manos de Isabelle y el dentro de las muñecas,

él echó un vistazo a Clary-. Probablemente deberías volver a casa, -dijo-.

No querrás estar aquí por ti misma cuando el Inquisidor vuelva. -Quiero ir

con vosotros, -dijo Clary, las palabras habían salido fuera antes de que

ella las pudiera parar. Isabelle tomó uno de sus manos apoyadas en Alec y

sopló en la piel Marcada como si ella refrescara un café demasiado

caliente-. Suenas como Max. -Max tiene nueve. Soy la misma edad que tu.-

Pero no tienes formación, -sostuvo Alec-. Acabaras siendo un incordio. -No,

no lo haré. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha estado alguna vez en el interior de la

Ciudad del Silencio? -exigió Clary-. Sé cómo entrar. Sé cómo llegar sin

ayuda alrededor. Alec se enderezó, poniendo su estela a distancia-. No

creo... Isabelle le cortó-. Ella tiene un punto, en realidad. Yo creo que

debe venir si quiere. Alec miró sorprendido-. La última vez que tuvimos que

afrontar un demonio, ella se encogió y gritó. -Clary vio el brillo ácido,

él le disparó una mirada llena de disculpas-. Lo siento, pero es la verdad.

-Creo que necesita una oportunidad de aprender, -dijo Isabelle-. ¿Sabes lo

que siempre dice Jace? A veces, no tienes que buscar el peligro, a veces el

peligro te encuentra a ti. -No me puedes bloquear como se hizo con Max, -

añadió Clary, y vio con resolución el debilitamiento de Alec-. No soy un

niño. Y sé donde esta la Ciudad de Hueso. Puedo encontrar mi camino sin ti.

Alec alejó agitando la cabeza y murmurando algo acerca de las chicas.

Isabelle tuvo fuera una mano para Clary-. Dame tu estela, -dijo-. Es tiempo

de que consigas algunas Marcas.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Ciudad De Cenizas**

Finalmente, Isabelle le hizo a Clary sólo dos marcas, una en la parte de

atrás de cada mano. Uno de ellas era el ojo abierto, parte de la decoración

de cada cazador de sombras. Los otros dos se cruzaron como hoces;

Isabelle le explicó que era una Runa de Protección. Tanto pronto la estela

tocó la piel, las runas quemaron pero el dolor desapareció al momento.

Clary y Isabelle, encabezadas por Alec se hicieron con un taxi. En el

momento en que llegaron a la Segunda Avenida y salió a la calle, Clary

sintió las manos y los brazos con la luz como si estuviera usando alas en

una piscina de agua.

Los tres de ellos fueron silenciosos, ya que pasaron bajo el arco de hierro

forjado y por el Cementerio de mármol. La última vez que había ido Clary a

este pequeño patio había sido siendo guiada por el Hermano Jeremías.

Ahora, por primera vez, reparó en los nombres esculpidos en las paredes:

Youngblood, Fairchild, Thrushcross, Nightwine, Ravenscar.

Había junto a ellos unas runas. En la cultura de los cazadores de sombras,

cada familia tenían su propio símbolo: El de los Waylands era un martillo

del herrero, los Lightwoods "una antorcha, y una estrella de Valentíne". La

hierba creciá enredándose en los pies de la estatua del Ángel que estaba en

centro del patio.

Los ojos del Angel estaban cerrados, con sus manos delgadas cerradas

sobreel tallo de una copa de piedra, una reproducción de la Copa Mortal. Su

rostro impasible de piedra, estaba rayado con la suciedad y mugre. Clary

dijo,

-La última vez que estuve aquí, el Hermano Jeremías utilizó una runa en la

estatua para abrir la puerta de la ciudad.

-No quisiera utilizar un Silencio de los Hermanos y sus "runas", -dijo

Alec. Su rostro era sombrío. -Deben de haber notado nuestra presencia antes

de llegar hasta aquí. Ahora me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Tomó una daga de su cinturón y llamó la hoja de la misma a través de su

desnuda palma.

Se hizo un corte y la sangre resbaló por el cuchillo. A continuación puso

el puño sobre la Copa de piedra, permitiendo el goteo de sangre en él.

-La sangre de los Nefilim-, dijo. -Se debe trabajar como el elemento clave.

La piedra se movió abriendo los párpados del angel. Por un momento casi

Clary espera para verle los ojos vivos entre los pliegues de piedra, pero

sólo hay más

granito. Un segundo después, la hierba alrededor de los pies del Ángel

comenzó a moverse. Una línea torcida negra, ondeó como la palma de una

serpiente, curvada lejos de la estatua, Clary saltó como volviendo

apresuradamente a la realidad viendo el oscuro agujero abierto a sus pies.

Ella miró hacia abajo allí mismo. Unas escaleras llevaban más lejos de las

sombras.

La última vez que había estado allí, la oscuridad había sido iluminada a

intervalos por antorchas, iluminando los pasos. Ahora sólo había negrura.

-Algo está mal,- dijo Clary.

Ni Isabelle Alec Ni parecían dispuestos a discutir. Clary tomó la esfera de

Jace que le había dado de su bolsillo. Ráfagas de luz atravesaron la

oscuridad, a través de la propagación sus dedos.

-Vamos.- Dijo Alec reforzandose frente a ella.

-Voy yoprimero, y luego me sigues. Isabelle, hasta la parte trasera.

Ellos treparon lentamente, la humedad de las botas de Clary redondeaba sus

pasos. Al pie de las escaleras había un corto túnel que llevaba a una sala

enorme, con una entrada piedra blanca de arcos con piedras semipreciosas.

Filas de mausoleos acurrucadas en las sombras como las casas setas de un

cuento de hadas. Cuanto más se alejaban de ellas desaparecieron en la

sombra, la luz no era fuertemente suficiente para iluminar toda la sala.

Alec miró sombriamente a lo lejos las filas.

- Nunca pensé que podría entrar en la Ciudad de silencio -, dijo. -Ni

siquiera en la muerte.

-Yo no estaría tan triste al respecto,- dijo Clary. - El Hermano

Jeremías me contó lo que hacen a sus queman y utilizar la

mayoría de las cenizas para la ciudad de mármol.

- La sangre y hueso de demonios asesinos es en sí misma una poderosa

protección contra lo malvado. Incluso en la muerte, la Clave sirve a la

causa.

-Hmph, dijo Isabelle. - Es considerado un honor. Además, no es como en tú

mundo

mundano que queman sus muertos.

-Pero eso no lo deja de hacer, dijo Clary pensando.

El olor de las cenizas y el humo pesado colgado en el aire, le parecieron

familiares desde la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero existía algo más que

subyacía en los olores, era más pesado, espeso hedor, como fruta

pudriéndose. Frunció el ceño como si oliera demasiado, Alec tomó una de sus

hojas ángel de su cinturón de armas.

-Arathiel-, susurró, y su resplandor se sumó a la iluminación de Clary de

su esfera iluminando hasta la segunda escalera y de repente descendió la

más densa oscuridad. La esfera empezó a iluminar intermitentemente en la

mano de Clary muriendo como una estrella, se preguntaba si la lúgubre

piedra se quedó alguna vez se sin de poder, al igual que las linternas se

quedan sin baterías. Ella no esperó. La idea se hundió en la oscuridad en

ese escalofriante lugar llenando una terror visceral. El olor de la

podredumbre de fruta, creció más fuerte llegando al final de la escalera y

se encontraron en otro largo túnel. Estaba abierto en un pabellón rodeado

de agujas de hueso tallado, un pabellón que Clary recordaba muy bien.

Incrustaciones de plata estrellas rociaban el suelo como confeti preciosos.

El centro del pabellón era como un cuadro negro. Líquido oscuro estaba

agrupado en su superficie y goteando manchas en el suelo en riachuelos.

Clary había visto, cuando estuvo anteriormente de lo del Consejo de los

Hermanos, que ha había una gran espada de plata que colgaba en la pared

detrás de la mesa. La espada no estaba ahora, y en su lugar, a través de

manchas de la pared, había un gran charco de escarlata.

-¿Eso es sangre?- Isabelle susurró. No tomó sonido, sólo aturdido.

- Eso parece-. Alec escaneaba con los ojos la sala. Las sombras eran tan

espesa como pintura, y parecía llena de movimiento. Empuñaba apretadamente

su cuchillo Seraph.

- ¿Pero que ha podido suceder?- dijo. - Pensaba que los hermanos

silenciosos eran indestructibles ...

Clary intentó alumbrar más, como resultado, la luz salida de su mano

proyectaba sombras extrañas entre las agujas. Uno de ellas era de las

formas era mas extrañas que el resto. Ella quiso alumbrar aún mas, enviando

una porción de luz en la distancia. En una de las agujas, había un cuerpo

muerto de los hermanos silenciosos, como de si un gusano se tratará en un

gancho. Sus manos, adornadas de sangre, colgadas por encima del piso de

mármol. Miró su cuello roto. Había sangre en común debajo de él, coagulada

y negra. Isabelle suspiró.

-Alec. ¿lo estas viendo?.

- Lo veo-. La voz de Alec era sombría. - He visto peores. Jace me empieza a

preocupar.

Isabelle fue hacia adelante y tocó el cuadro de basalto negro, sus dedos

comprobando la superficie. Era casi la sangre fresca.

- ¿Qué pasó, esto no ocurrió hace mucho tiempo -. Alec se trasladó hacia el

cadáver del hermano

cadáver. Manchas marcadas llevadas desde lejos de la piscina de sangre en

el suelo.

- Huellas-, dijo. -Alguien en movimiento-. Alec indicó con una mano para

que las chicas debían seguir. Lo hicieron, Isabelle sólo hizo una pausa

limpiando sus manos ensangrentadas sobre su pierna suave de cuero.

El camino de huellas llevaba desde el pabellón hasta un estrecho túnel,

desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Cuando Alec se quedó parado, mirando

alrededor de él, Clary pasó empujándole con impaciencia, dejando un camino

de luz delante de ellos con la esfera de llama de un color blanco plateado.

Ella podía ver un conjunto de puertas dobles al final del túnel, que

estaban entreabiertas. Jace. De alguna manera, tenía la sensación de que él

estaba cerca.

Ella despegó a medio plazo, sus botas sonaban en voz alta contra el suelo

duro. Isabelle se enteró después de su llamada y, a continuación, Alec y

Isabelle se pusieron en camino, duro en sus talones.

Ella irrumpió a través de las puertas al final de la sala y se encontró en

un gran sala de piedra atravesada por una fila de barras de metal que se

hundían profundamente en el terreno. Clary podía hacer que una cayerá sobre

la forma otro lado de las barras.

Justo allí había la forma de un hermano silencioso. Clary supo

inmediatamente que estaba muerto. Era la forma en que estaba puesto, al

igual que una muñeca que había sido torcidas sus articulaciones durante el

camino equivocado hasta que se rompió.

Sus túnicas de color fueron media arrancada. Su rostro marcado,

contorsionado en un aspecto de absoluto terror, seguía siendo reconocible.

El Hermano Jeremías. Ella empujó el pesado cuerpo a la puerta de la celda.

Se hizo con espacio entre las barras. No parecía que hubiera algo que lo

bloqueará o un mando del que pudiera tirar. Ella escuchó a Alec, detrás de

ella, decir su nombre, pero su atención no estaba en

él: Sino en la puerta. Por supuesto no había manera visible de abrirla, se

dio cuenta, los Hermanos no se ocupa ban en lo que era visible, sino más

bien en lo que no.

Utilizó una estela en una mano, y la de la madre en la otra. Desde el otro

lado de las barras vino un ruido. Una especie de grito sordo o susurro, que

no estaba segura de que era, aunque reconoció la fuente. Jace.

Ella reducida en el puerta de la celda con la punta de su estela, tratando

de mantener con la runa

la puerta abierta en su mente a pesar de que parecía, negro irregulares

contra

el metal duro. El rayos eléctricos donde la estela tocado.

Abierto, la puerta cedió, abierto, abierto, abierto! Un ruido como una

rasgadura de tela se propagó por medio de la habitación. Isabelle escuchó

gritar a Clary cuando voló las bisagras de la puerta, rompiendo en la

célula como una caída de puente levadizo. Clary puede escuchar otros

ruidos, el metal desligandose, un fuerte ruido como un puñado de guijarros.

Ella entró en la habitación. La luz de la esfera llenó la pequeña

habitación, la iluminación era tan brillante como el día. Apenas había

notado las filas de manacles-todos de diferentes metales: oro, plata, acero

y hierro, ya que vinieron de atrás los tornillos en las paredes y sonaron

con estrépito en el suelo de piedra. Sus ojos

se desplomaron sobre la figura de la esquina, podía ver el el pelo

brillante, la mano extendida. Su muñeca desnuda y sangrienta,la piel

señalada con feos moratones.

Ella se puso de rodillas, el tener su estela al lado, y suavemente le

alumbraron más. Era Jace. Allí

había otro moretón en la mejilla, y su rostro era muy blanco, pero podía

ver el movimiento bajo su párpados. Una vena con pulso en su garganta. Él

estaba vivo.

El socorrerlo pasó por ella como una ola caliente, deshaciendo los

apretados cables

de tensión que había celebrado su juntos este largo. El esfera cayó al

suelo a su lado, en la que siguió con fuego. Acarició a Jace el pelo de

atrás de la frente con una ternura que jamas había sentido y ajena a la de

cualquier hermanos o hermanas, incluso primo.

Ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de curar las heridas o dar un beso de

rasparse las rodillas o cuidar de alguien, de verdad.

Pero todo le llevaba a sentir ternura hacia Jace como esta, a su juicio,

dispuesto a sacar su mano de nuevo, incluso en los párpados de Jace se veía

la crispación y el sufrimiento. Era su hermano, ¿por qué no le iba a

importar lo pasó con él? Sus ojos se abrieron. Eran enormes, con las

pupilas dilatadas.

¿Tal vez tenía un golpe en la cabeza? Sus ojos fijos en ella con una mirada

de

aturdimiento y perplejo.

-Clary-, dijo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo te vine a buscar-, dijo, porque era la verdad. Un espasmo fue a través

de su rostro.

-¿Estas realmente aquí? No estoy muerto, no lo estoy?

-No -, dijo, deslizó su mano por la cara de Jace.

-Perdiste el conocimiento, eso es todo. Es probable que ocurra en tu cabeza

también.-

Su mano se acercó a ella cuando se encontraba en su mejilla.

-Vale la pena,- dijo en voz tan baja que no era seguro de que lo hubiera

dicho, después de todo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Alec, llegando a través de

el bajo umbral, con Isabelle justo detrás de él. Clary echó su mano

atrás, entonces maldijo a sí misma en silencio. Ella no estaba haciendo

nada malo. Jace luchó por sentarse. Su rostro era gris, su camisa manchada

con sangre. Alec le dirigió una mirada de preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien? -exigió, poniendose de rodillas.- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Jace miraba ileso su mano. Una pregunta a la vez, Alec.

- Siento mi cabeza como si se fuera abrir en dos.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto? - Isabelle sonaba tanto desconcertada como furiosa.

- Nadie hizo nada para mí. Me lo hice a mi mismo tratando de quitarme las

esposas.

Jace miró hacia abajo en la muñeca, la cuál parecía como si hubiera raspado

casi todos la piel de ella.

- Aquí-, dijo Alec y Clary al mismo tiempo, llegando a su lado. Sus ojos se

reunieron, y Clary bajó la mano primero.

Alec se apoderó de la muñeca de Jace y la señaló con su estela, señaló una

runa de curación-sólo

por debajo de la pulsera de la piel sangrado.

-Gracias-, dijo Jace, dibujo su parte trasera. La parte lesionada de su

muñeca ya se había

empezado a curar.

-Hermano Jeremías.

-Está muerto- dijo Clary .

-Lo sé-. Alec dijo otras palabras para ofrecerle asistencia, Jace tiró de

si mismo a una posición, utilizando la pared para llegar hasta él. -Fue

asesinado.

-¿Los Hermanos Silenciosos matan a otros?- preguntó Isabelle - No entiendo,

no entiendo

por qué lo iban hacer.

-No -, dijo Jace. -Algo les mató. No sé el qué. -Un espasmo de dolor le

hizo retorcer su rostro- Mi

cabeza.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos,- dijo Clary nerviosamente. - Antes de que los

que los mataron ...

-Vengan de nuevo para nosotros? -dijo Jace. Miró hacia abajo en su camisa y

moretones en su sangrienta mano. -Creo que se ha ido. Pero supongo que

podría traerlos de vuelta .

- ¿Quién podría poner lo que de nuevo? -Alec exigió, pero Jace no dijo

nada. Su rostro había pasado de gris a blanco de papel. Alec lo atrapó

cuando comenzó a deslizarse por

la pared.

-Jace.

- Estoy bien-, Jace protestó, pero la mano de Alec se apoderó de la manga

herméticamente. -Yo puedo caminar.

-Si esperas que me parezca bien que estés usando una pared hasta que

llegues a casa. Esa no sería mi definición de "estar de pie".

-Es inclinado-, le dijo Jace.

-Inclinado viene justo antes de estar de pie.

- Stop peleas-, dijo Isabelle, pateando una antorcha rociada en su camino.

-Tenemos que conseguir salir de de aquí. Si hay algo ahí fuera lo

suficientemente malo para matar a

los Hermanos de silenciosos, van a hacer un corto trabajo con nosotros.

-Izzy esta bien. Tenemos que irnos. - dijo Clary recuperando la esfera y se

levantó.

-Jace-¿estás bien para caminar?

- Él puede apoyarse en mí.- señaló Alec a con el brazo de Jace en sus

hombros. Jace apoyado en gran medida en su contra.

-Vamos,- dijo Alec suavemente.

Poco a poco se fueron hacia la puerta de la celda, donde Jace hizo un

pausa, mirando hacia abajo a la figura del Hermano Jeremías retorcido sobre

el pavimento. Isabelle se arrodilló y cogió la capucha marrón del Hermano

del Silencio hasta cubrir su cara contorsionadas. Cuando ella se enderezó,

todos sus rostros eran graves.

-Nunca antes he visto a un Hermano silencioso con miedo, -dijo Alec.- No me

parecía

posible que existiera algo que hicieran sentir miedo.

-Todo el mundo siente miedo. -Jace estaba todavía muy pálido, y aunque él

estaba lesionado con su mano contra su pecho, Clary no creyó que se debiera

a problemas de dolor físicos. Miró a distancia, como si él se hubiera

retirado en sí mismo,

escondiendose de algo.

Rememorados sus pasos a través de la oscuridad los pasillos y hasta los

estrechos pasillos que les llevaron al pabellón de la Estrellas. Cuando

llegaron a él, Clary observó el espesor de aroma de la sangre y quema, ya

que antes cuando pasaron no había. Jace, que se apoyaba en Alec, miró a su

alrededor con una especie de horror y confusión que se mezclaron en su

rostro. Clary vio que fue mirando a la pared hasta donde fue salpicado

densamente con sangre, y ella dijo,

- Jace. No mires- . Entonces se sintió estúpida, él era un demonio cazador,

después de todo, había visto cosas peores. Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Algo se siente mal.

-Todo se siente mal aquí - dijo Alec inclinando la cabeza hacia el bosque

de arcos que daban lugar lejos del pabellón. -Esa es la manera más rápida

de salir de aquí.

Vamos.

Ellos no hablaron mucho, hicieron su camino de regreso a través de la

ciudad. Cada sombra parecía un aumento con movimiento, como si las

criaturas de la oscuridad oculta estuvieran a la espera de saltar en ellos.

Isabelle fue susurrando algo bajo su aliento.

Clary aunque no podía oír las mismas palabras, sonaba como otro idioma,

algo viejo, latín, tal vez.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras que conducían fuera de la ciudad, Clary

respiraba un silencioso suspiro de alivio. La Ciudad de huesos podría haber

sido hermosa una vez, pero era aterradora ahora. Ya que llegó a la último

vuelo de pasos, la luz en sus ojos filtrandose, haciendola llorar con

sorpresa. Ella podía ver ligeramente la estatua del ángel que se situaba a

la cabeza de la escalera, iluminada de oro con luz brillantes, brillante

como el día. Ella miró en torno a los demás, ya que parecía como que se

sentía confundida.

- El sol no podría haber aumentado aún ,podría? -Isabelle murmuró.-¿Cuánto

tiempo hemos estado allí? -Alec comprobado su reloj. -No fue tanto tiempo.-

Jace murmuró algo, demasiado bajo para que nadie más lo escuchará.

Alec preguntó confuso. -¿Qué?Cómo has dicho?

- Esferas -, dijo Jace, más fuerte esta vez.

Isabelle subió a prisa por las escaleras, detrás de ella ,Clary, Alec sólo

detrás de ellas, luchando por medio de hacer a Jace llevar los pasos.

En la entrada de las escaleras Isabelle detuvo de repente como si estuviera

congelada. Clary la llamó, pero ella no se movió. Un momento más tarde fue

Clary de pie a su lado y fue a su vez, mirando a su entorno con asombro. El

jardín estaba lleno de veinte Cazadores de sombras, tal vez treinta de

ellos en la oscuridad caza REGALIA, entintadas con las marcas, cada una

realizada con una piedra ardiente esfera.

Al frente del grupo estaba Maryse, con una negra armadura y manto de

Cazador de Sombras armadura y un manto. Detrás de ella había decenas de

extranjeros, hombres y mujeres que

Clary no había visto nunca, pero que tenían las marcas de los Nefilim en

sus brazos y rostros. Uno de ellos, un apuesto hombre de piel de ébano,se

le quedó mirando a Clary e Isabelle, y al lado de ella, en Jace y Alec, que

habían llegado hasta

los pasos y se puso a parpadear en la inesperada luz.

-Al el Ángel -, dijo el hombre.- Maryse ya había alguien

ahí

Maryse con la boca abierta en un grito mudo cuando vio a Isabelle. Luego

cerró, apretando sus labios en una fina línea blanca, como una barra de

tiza dibujado en el rostro.

-Yo lo sé, Malik -, dijo.- Estos son mis hijos.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.****La Espada Mortal**

Un grito de asombro y murmuraciones paso atraves de la muchedumbre, los

encapuchados

Destaparon sus cabezas.

-clary pudo ver en los rostros de jace, alec e isabelle que muchos de los

rostros de los cazadores de sombras que se encontraban en el patio les eran

familiares.

-Por el angel dijo maryse mientras miraba con incredulidad a alec ,jace

clary e isabelle.

-jace se había alejado de alec en el momento que maryse empezó a hablar, el

tenia sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, como isabelle también estaba

nerviosa enroscaba nerviosamente su latigo de oro blanco en su mano.

-mientras tanto alec parecía estar inquieto con su celular en su mano

-clary no podía imaginarse a quien podía estar llamando.

-maryse dijo: ¿ que están haciendo aqui Alec , Isabelle?

-hubo una llamada de auxilio de la ciudad del silencio nosotros respondimos

al llamado –dijo alec

-su mirada se traslado ansiosamente entre la multitud ahí reunida.-

-clary difícilmente podía culparlo por sus nervios, esa era la mayor

multitud de cazadores de sombra en general que ella había visto nunca.

-ella los miraba de uno en uno para observar las diferencias entre ellos

que variaba ampliamente en edad, raza y su aspecto en general, sin embargo

ellos daban la misma impresión: TENER UN GRAN PODER.

-clary podía sentir como la examinaban sutilmente con la mirada, pero uno

de ellos una mujer con el cabello rizado y gris como la plata no la miraba

sutilmente su mirada era feroz, por lo que clary parpadeaba ante aquella

mirada nada sutil.

-entonces alec continuo: ustedes no estaban en el instituto y no pudimos

localizar a nadie mas asi que vinimos nosotros.

-continuo: de todos modos no importa , están muertos , todos los hermanos

silenciosos, todos ellos están muertos, fueron asesinados-dijo alec.

-esta vez no hubo ni un sonido por parte de la multitud de cazadores. En su

lugar parecieron una manada de leones preparados para cazar llenos de

orgullo después de haber visto a una gacela.

-MUERTOS? Maryse repitió, ¿Qué quieres decir con que están muertos?

-Yo creo que es bastante claro lo que quieren decir, -una mujer en una capa

larga y gris apareció de repente al lado de maryse.

-En un parpadeo a clary la mujer le pareció una caricatura de Edward corey

su pelo satinado y estirado por todos los angulos posibles y sus ojos

negros como hoyos saltaban fuera de su cara.

-Ella sostenía su estela que brillaba tenuemente de una cadena larga de

plata, la estela estaba en medio de sus dedos.

-que para clary eran los dedos mas delgados que jamás había visto en su

vida.

-Todos ellos están muertos? Pregunto dirigiéndose exclusivamente a alec,

-No encontraron a nadie con vida en la ciudad?- Pregunto ella.

-alec sacudió su cabeza, no es lo que vimos inquisidor"

-de modo que ella era el inquisidor, -clary pensó que ella parecía

ciertamente alguien capaz de meter a un adolescente a la cárcel sin ninguna

razón mas que a ella no le gustase su actitud.

-eso es lo que ustedes vieron , -repitio la inquisidor. Con sus ojos duros

como bolas brillantes, se giro hacia maryse y dijo:-puede que haya

sobrevivientes, envía a tu gente a la ciudad para que hagan una inspección

minusciosa.

-maryse apreté brevemente sus labios.

-de lo poco que clary sabia sobre maryse la madre adoptiva de jace, era que

no le gustaba que le dijeran que hacer.

-muy bien dijo maryse, y se volvió al resto de cazadores.

-clary se dio cuenta de que no eran tantos como pensó al principio a lo

sumo había entre 20 o 30.

-ella pensó que el shock de verlos ahí de repente los había hecho parecer

una multitud.

-maryse le habla a malik en vos baja el asintió, y tomando de la mano a la

mujer de cabello gris como la plata guio a los demás cazadores hacia la

entrada de la ciudad. Uno tras otro iba descendiendo por las escaleras

sosteniendo cada uno su estela y el brillo en el patio comenzó a

desaparecer.

-La ultima en la línea era la mujer con el cabello gris como la plata, ella

se giro y miro directamente a clary y la miraba intensamente como si ella

quisiera decirle algo urgente a clary. Después de un momento se puso la

capucha y desapareció en las sombras.

-maryse rompió el silencio y dijo: ¿Por qué alguien iba a matar a los

hermanos silenciosos? Ellos no son guerreros, no llevan marcas de batalla.

-no seas ingenua maryse-dijo la inquisidor, esto no fue un ataque al azar,

los hermanos silenciosos no son guerreros , pero son muy buenos guardianes

sin mencionar q son difíciles de matar.

-alguien quería algo de la ciudad de silencio y estaba dispuesto a matar

para obtenerlo. Esto fue premeditado.

-porque estas tan segura? –pregunto maryse

-esa caza inútil y salvaje que nos llevo a todos a central park? el niño

vidente muerto?

-yo no lo llamaría una casa inútil, drenaron su sangre por completo, como a

las otras victimas,

Estas matanzas podrían causar un grave problema entre los hijos de la noche

y los demás downworlders.

-Distracciones –dijo la inquisidor despectivamente, "El" quería que no

estuviéramos en el instituto para que nadie pudiera responder cuando los

hermanos llamaran pidiendo ayuda. Ingenioso de verdad pero desde luego

cuando "El" siempre fue genial.

-"EL" –dijo isabelle muy palida. ¿ quieres decir…?

-y las siguientes palabras dichas por jace atravesaron a clary como una

gran corriente de energía

-Valentine, -dijo jace, Valentine aprovecho la oportunidad para robar la

espada mortal y por eso mato a los hermanos silenciosos.

-de repente una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la inquisidora,

como si jace hubiera dicho algo que le causaba mucho placer.

-alec se giro hacia jace y dijo : ¿Valentine? Pero no nos dijiste que

estaba aquí.

-Nadie pregunto-fue la respuesta de jace.

-el no pudo haber matado a los hermanos estaban destrozados, una persona no

pudo haber hecho eso.

-probablemente hubo ayuda demoniaca -dijo la inquisidora, el ya ha

utilizado demonios antes y con la protección de la copa el podrá llamar a

criaturas muy peligrosas. Mas peligrosas que los Raveners –añadio. Con un

una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-y aunque ella no miraba a clary cuando lo dijo clary sintió como si la

abofetiaran. Ella tenia la esperanza de que la inquisidora no diera cuenta

de que casi se desmayaba.

-no se nada sobre eso –dijo jace, el estaba muy palido y con sus mejillas

sonrosadas como si tuviera fiebre, -pero fue valentine, yo lo vi-de hecho

tenia la espada con el cuando fue a la celda y me hablo atraves de los

barrotes, era como una mala película , excepto que no tenia el horrible

bigote.-dijo jace

-clary lo miro preocupada para ella jace estaba hablando demasiado rápido y

se veía inestable en sus pies, la inquisidora no pareció darse cuenta de

esto.

-Asi que estas diciendo que valentine te dijo todo esto? El te dijo que

mato a los hermanos silenciosos por que quería la espada del angel?

-que mas te dijo? Te dijo hacia donde iba? O que planeaba hacer con los dos

instrumentos mortales? –pregunto rápidamente maryse.

-Jace sacudió su cabeza.

-la inquisidora se acerco a jace sus ojos grises y su boca tenían formaban

una extraña forma y le dijo:

-NO TE CREO.

-jace la miro y le dijo:- no esperaba que lo hicieras.

-dudo que la clave también lo crea-dijo la inquisidora.

-jace no es un mentiroso –dijo alec acaloradamente.

-usa tu cerebro alec, -dijo la inquisidora sin apartar sus ojos de jace, y

continuo –olvida el amor que sientes hacia tu amigo por un momento y piensa

¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que valentine vaya a visitar a su hijo a la

celda, le diga sobre la espada y no mencione hacia donde ira o no mencione

lo que tiene previsto hacer con ella?

- "S'io credesse che mia risposta fosse," -Jace dijo en un lenguaje que

clary no entendio, "a persona che mai tornasse al mondo…"

-la inquisidora reia secamente-el infierno de dante- dijo no estas en el

infierno jonathan morgensten, pero si insiste en mentirle a la clave,

desearas estar ahi!

-ella se dio la vuelta hacia los demás y les dijo:-no les parece extraño

que la espada del angel desapezca una noche antes de que jonathan

morgensten sea juzgado con ella y que sea precisamente su padre el que la

robe?

-Jace la miro sorprendido y entreabrió su boca por la sorpresa como si esto

jamás se le hubiera ocurrido a el. Y luego dijo:- mi padre no tomo la

espada por mi, el la tomo para el, dudo que el incluso supiera sobre el

interrogatorio.

-que terriblemente conveniente para ti ya para el –dijo la inquisidora,

cueste lo cueste el no tiene que preocuparse por que divulgues sus

secretos.

-SI! Dijo jace-el se aterrorizaría si le dijera a todos que siempre quizo

ser una bailarina.

-la inquisidora simplemente lo miraba.

-yo no conozco ninguno de los secretos de mi padre, el nunca me dijo nadaespeto

jace

-la inquisidora lo miro como aburrida y le dijo.- si tu padre no tomo la

espada para protegerte para que la tomo?

-Es un instrumento mortal –dijo clary , es poderoso al igual que la copa a

Valentine le gusta el poder.

-la copa tiene un uso inmediato-dijo la inquisidora. El puede usarla para

crear un ejercito, la espada solo se utiliza para los interrogatorios. No

puedo ver que interés tenia en ella.

-el podía haberlo hecho para desestabilizar a la clave-sujirio maryse, para

socavar nuestra moral demostrando que no hay nada que podamos proteger de

el y eso ya es bastante malo.

-clary pensó que era un muy buen argumento aunque maryse no sonara muy

convencida.

-maryse continuo : el hecho es….

-pero nunca llegaron a terminar de oir lo q maryse quería decir pues en ese

momento jace levanto la mano como si quisiera hacer una pregunta, parecía

asustado y se dejo caer en la hierba de repente como si las piernas no lo

hicieran caso.

-alec se arrodillo inmediatamente junto a el pero jace lo aparto con su

mano diciéndole:

-dejame en paz estoy bien.

-tu no estas bien –dijo clary, y miro a alec y a jace en la hierba, jace la

miraba con los ojos negros como la noche a pesar de que la estela los

iluminaba directamente.

-clary miro rápidamente a la muñeca de jace, donde alec había dibujado la

IRATZE(runa de sanación) la runa había desaparecido ni siquiera quedaba una

pequeña cicatriz que demostrara que había estado ahí.

-ella miro a los ojos de alec , y vio la misma ansiedad y preocupación que

ella sentía y dijo:

-algo esta mal con el –algo grave le esta sucediendo.

-el probablemente necesite una runa de sanación –dijo la inquisidora y

sonaba molesta al decirlo, una IRATZE o ..

-ya lo hemos hecho –dijo alec, y no funciono , creo que hay algo de origen

demoniaco aquí.

-COMO VENENO DE DEMONIO? –dijo maryse y parecía q iba a caminar hacia donde

estaba jace pero la inquisidora se le atravezo en el camino. Y dijo:

-e l esta finguiendo , el debería estar en una celda en la ciudad de

silencio en estos momentos.

-alec se levanto y dijo: no puedes decir eso Miralo!, jace estaba acostado

en la hierba con los ojos cerrados, el no puede ni levantarse , el necesita

ayuda medica…

-los hermanos silenciosos están muertos-dijo la inquisidora, estas

sugiriendo un hospital mundano?

-"NO" dijo alec apretando su boca. Pensé que podíamos llamar a Magnus, en

esos momentos isabelle hizo un sonido entre estornudo y tos y se alejo de

la inquisidora mientras esta veía como alec se ponía palido.

-Magnus? –dijo la inquisidora.

-es un brujo –dijo alec, en realidad es el brujo mas poderoso de brookyn.

-te refieres a Magnus Bane-dijo maryse, el tiene una reputación…

-el me salvo después de aquella lucha con el demonio mayor, -dijo alec. Los

hermanos silenciosos no pudieron hacer nada pero Magnus…

-es ridículo dijo la inquisidora lo que tu quieres es ayudar a jace a

escapar.

-el no esta en condiciones para escapar-dijo isabelle, no puede ver eso.

-Magnus nunca dejaría que eso sucediera-dijo alec mientras miraba de

soslayo a su hermana, el no esta interesado en romper las reglas de la

clave.

-y como se supone que no lo permitirá? Dijo con gran sarcasmo, jonathan es

un cazador de sombras no somos fáciles de mantener encerrados precisamente.

-quizas deba preguntárselo a el –sujirio alec

-la inquisidora sonrio de una forma muy sarcástica y dijo, bueno y donde

esta el?

-alec miro hacia abajo al teléfono que tenia en sus manos cuando de pronto

una figura gris y delgada estaba delante de ellos.

-el esta aquí –murmuro alec-y luego agrego vamos magnus acercate rápido.

-incluso las cejas de la inquisidora se juntaron por la sorpresa cuando

magnus atravesó la puerta.

-el brujo era alto y llevaba pantalones de cuero con una hebilla que tenia

una enorme M de diamantes. Y una camisa azul cobalto estilo militar y una

chaqueta blanca.

-su mirada descanso por un momento en la cara de alec y lo miraba con

diversión y un toque de algo mas, luego miro a jace tendido en el suelo y

pregunto: ¿esta muerto? Porque se ve como muerto.

-NO" dijo maryse con la vos quebrada, el no esta muerto.

-lo han comprobado-dijo magnus, lo puedo hacer yo si lo desean? Y camino

hacia donde estaba jace.

-ALTO –dijo la inquisidora y a clary le sono como su maestra de tercero a

la cual odiaba por que era mala con ella.

-el no esta muerto pero esta mal herido-añadio de mala gana la inquisidora.

-sus conocimientos médicos son requeridos , necesitamos que jonathan este

lo suficientemente bien para un interrogatorio.

-Bien pero esto les costara-dijo magnus.

-Yo pago-dijo maryse.

-la inquisidora dijo: el no puede regresar al instituto debido a que la

espada desapareció lo que significa que el interrogatorio no procederá como

estaba planeada.y mientras tanto el muchacho deberá estar bajo observación

pues claramente hay riesgo de una fuga.

-riesgo de fuga? –dijo isabelle, usted actua como si el hubiera intentado

uir de la ciudad de silencio.

-bueno –dijo la inquisidora, el ya no esta en su celda verdad?

-eso no es justo, usted no podría esperar que lo dejaramos ahí rodeado de

muertos?

-que no es justo? No es justo? Honestamente ustedes esperan que yo crea que

tu y tu hermano vinieron motivados por la llamada de auxilio y no por

querer liberar a jonathan de lo que claramente consideran innecesario e

injusto? Y esperan que crea que no lo intentaran liberar nuevamente si lo

dejo permanecer en el instituto?-dijo la inquisidora.

-creen que pueden engañarme fácilmente como engañan a sus padres isabelle

lightwood? Dijo la inquisidora.

-isabelle estaba completamente roja.

-Magnus hablo antes de que isabelle pudiera responder y dijo. Eso no es

problema para mi.

-yo puedo mantener a jace en mi casa bien fácilmente.

-la inquisidora se dirijo a alec y le dijo: a caso tu brujo no sabe que

jonathan es un testigo importante para la clave?.

-EL no es mi brujo –dijo alec mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un hermoso

tono rojo.

-he mantenido presos para la clave antes –dijo magnus bromeando, creo que

encontrara que tengo una excelente reputación con este tema mi contrato es

uno de los mejores.

-era la imaginación de clary o magnus miraba a maryse cuando decía esto?

Ella no tubo tiempo de pensarlo pues la inquisidora hizo un ruido feo que

bien pudo haber sido de diversión o de disgusto.

-y dijo: entonces esta resuelto, avísame cuando este lo suficientemente

bien para hablar brujo. Todavía tengo muchas preguntas para el.

-por supuesto –dijo magnus, pero clary sentía que no le estaba atención

realmente. Cruzo el césped con gracia y llego a ponerse a los pies de jace,

era tan alto como delgado y cuando clary lo miro bien se sorprendió la

cantidad de estrellas que le rodeaban.

-puede hablar?-le pregunto magnus mientras señalaba a jace.

-antes de que clary pudiera responder, jace abrió los ojos algo mareado y

aturdido y le pregunto: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?.

-Magnus sonrio viendo a jace y sus dientes brillaban como diamantes

afilados y le contesto.

-hola compañero!


	8. Chapter 8

**8. El Tribunal Seelie**

En el sueño, Clary era una niña otra vez, caminando por la estrecha franja

de playa, cerca del malecón de Coney Island. El aire era espeso con el olor

a perritos calientes y maíz tostado,y se oian los gritos de los niños.

El mar se extendia en la distancia, su superficie, con la luz solar, era de

color gris-azul vivo. Podía verse a sí misma como si estuviera a distancia,

llevando un pijama de niña de un par de tallas más grande. Arrastrando los

dobladillos del pijama a lo largo de toda la playa.

La arena humeda se le colocaba entre los dedos de los pies descalzos, y su

gran cabellera se le pegaba a la nuca. No había nubes y el cielo era azul y

claro, pero estaba tiritando mientras caminaba a lo largo del perímetro del

agua hacia una figura que podría ver sólo tenuemente en la distancia. A

medida que se acercaba, la figura de repente se volvió mas clara, como si

Clary la hubiera enfocado con la lente de una cámara. Era su madre, de

rodillas en las ruinas de un medio construido castillos de arena. Vestía el

mismo vestido blanco que Valentíne le había puesto en Renwick. Tenia algo

en sus manos de un color plateo por la expasion al sol y la sal, un pequeño

flotador.

-¿Has venido a ayudarme?- dijo su madre, levantando la cabeza. Jocelyn

tenia el pelo suelto y voló libre con el viento, haciendo su mirada más

joven de loq eu era. -Hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo-. Clary tragó

con fuerza el nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta.

-Mamá, te he perdido, mamá.- Jocelyn sonrió.

-Te he perdido, también, cariño. Pero no me he ido, lo sabes. Sólo estoy

durmiendo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo te despierto?- Clary gritó, pero su madre estaba mirando

al mar, con el rostro turbulento. En el cielo ya se vislumbraba el

crepúsculo, con colores grises como el hierro y las nubes de un negreo que

hacia que parecian piedras.

-Ven aquí-, dijo Jocelyn, y cuando Clary estubo a su lado, dijo, -Levanta

el brazo.- lo hizo. Jocelyn trasladaba el flotador sobre su piel. El toque

picaba como la quema de una estela, y salió el mismo grueso negro detrás de

la línea.

La runa dibujada por Jocelyn era una forma que Clary no había visto antes,

pero se encontró instintivamente calmada.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Hay que protegerte.

- ¿Contra qué?

Jocelyn no respondió, solamente miraba hacia el mar. Clary se volvió y vio

que el mar había retrocedido, dejando montones de basura, salobre, montones

de algas y calma. El agua se habían reunido en una gran ola, como el

aumento de la ladera de una montaña, como una avalancha lista para el

otoño. Los gritos de los niños desde el malecón se habian convertido en

gritos. Clary miraba con horror, y vio la ola era tan transparente como una

membrana, a través de ella podía ver algo que parecía moverse bajo la

superficie del mar, enormes sombras oscuras deformes que empujaban las

cosas contra el agua.

Se cubrió con las manos- y se despertó, jadeando, su corazón le golpeaba

dolorosamente contra las costillas. Estaba en la cama en la habitación de

invitados de la casa de Lucas, y la luz de la tarde se filtraba a través de

las cortinas. Tenia el pelo pagado al cuello por el sudor, y el brazo la

quemaba y dolia. Cuando se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama, gracias a

la luz vio algo que la sorprendio, en el brazo tenia la marca negra.

Se levanto y fue hacia la cocina, se encontró con que Lucas había salido

despues del desayuno y le habia dejado el desayuno en una caja con manchas

de grasa, un danés. Tambien le habia dejado una nota en la nevera "He ido

al Hospital".

Clary se comió el danés mientras iba a encontrarse con Simón. La estaria

esperando en la esquina de Bedford L en la parada del tren a las cinco,

pero no estaba. Empezó a sentir algo de ansiedad, pero recordo que habia

una tiendo de segunda manoa en la esquina con la Sexta. Por supuesto él

estaria ahi, fue a la tienda, a la sección de los CDs recién llegados. Iba

vestido con unos pantalones de pana de color óxido con una camisa de manga

desgarrada y una camisa azul con el logo de un niño con auriculares-el

baile con un pollo.

Sonrio cuando la vio.

-Eric piensa que hay que cambiar el nombre de nuestra banda a Mojo Pie-,

dijo, a modo de saludo.

-¿Cómo se llama ahora? Lo he olvidado-;

-Enema de Champagne-, dijo, selecciono un CD de Yo La Tengo.

- Cambiarlo-, dijo Clary.

-Por cierto, sé lo que significa tu camiseta

- No, creo que no-.

Se dirigió hasta la parte delantera de la tienda para comprar el CD.

-Eres una buena chica.- Afuera, el viento era frío y soplaba con fuerza.

Clary colocó su bufanda a rayas alrededor de su mentón.

-Me he preocupado cuando no te he visto en la parada L.- Simon tiró su

gorra de punto abajo, wincing como si la luz del sol lastima sus ojos.

- Lo siento. Yo quería recordar este CD, y pensé:

- Esta bien-. Ella agitó la mano.- Se trata de mí. Estos dias me pongo con

demasiada facilidad histerica-

- Bueno, nadie puede culparte despues de lo que ha sucedido en estos dias.-

Simon sonado con dolor y arrepentido. - Yo todavía no puedo creer lo que

pasó en la ciudad silencios. No puedo creer que estubierais allí.

- Ni podía Lucas. Él enloqueció por completo.

- Seguro

Fueron caminando por McCarren Park, bajo la hierba marrón por el invierno y

el aire lleno de luz dorada. Los perros se estaban ejecutando sus correas

entre los árboles. "Todo cambia en mi vida, y el mundo sigue siendo el

mismo", pensaba Clary.

- ¿Has hablado con Jace, de lo que ha pasado?- Simon pidió, manteniendo su

voz neutra.

- No, pero he hablado con Isabelle y Alec un par de veces. Aparentemente él

está bien.

- ¿Te lo han pedido? ¿Es por eso que vamos?

- No tienen que preguntar.

Clary trató de mantener la irritación de su voz, ya que estaban en la calle

de Magnus. Los edificios bajos y almacenes de esa zona se Habían convertido

en lofts y estudios de arte donde residian personas aineradas. La mayoría

de los coches aparcados a lo largo de las aceras eran de alta gama. A

medida que se acercaban al edificio de Magnus, Clary vio una figura lanky

levantarse de donde estaba sentado, era Alec. Llevaba un largo abrigo negro

de tela ruda, ligeramente brillante que los cazadores de sombras llevaban.

Sus manos y garganta habian sido marcados con runas, y era evidente por el

tenue brillo en el aire alrededor de él que estaba usando el glamur para la

invisibilidad.

- Yo no sabía que estabas con el mundano.- Sus ojos azules parpadearon más

al ver a Simon.

- Eso es lo que más me gusta de vosotros,- dijo Simon. - Siempre me haceis

sentir tan bienvenido.

-Oh, vamos, Alec,- dijo Clary. -¿Cuál es el problema? No es como si Simón

no hubiera estado aquí antes.

Alec soltó un fuerte suspiro teatral, se encogió de hombros, y se puso a

caminar hasta las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Magnus

usando una llave de plata fina, que guardó de nuevo en el bolsillo de su

chaqueta en momento en que había terminado, como si no quisiera que los

chicos le hubieran visto. A la luz del día el apartamento parecía tener el

aspecto como el de una discoteca vacía cuando esta apagada durante horas:

oscuro, sucio, pequeño e inesperadamente. Las paredes estaban desnudas, con

correcciones de yeso aquí y allá con el brillo de pintura, y el suelo donde

había bailado Faeries hace una semana estaba deformado y brillante por el

paso del tiempo.

-Hola, hola.- Magnus yendo hacia ellos. Llevaba una bata de seda verde

abierta encima de una camisa de malla de plata y vaqueros negro . Una

piedra roja brillante brillaba en su oreja izquierda.

- Alec, mi querida. Clary. Y rata-niño.- Él barrió un arco hacia Simon, que

parecía molesto.

- ¿A qué debo el placer?

- Vinimos a ver Jace,- dijo Clary.-¿Está bien?

- No sé,- dijo Magnus.- ¿Normalmente se estira solo en el suelo sin

moverse?

-Lo,- Alec comenzó, y rompió como Magnus rió. - Eso no es gracioso.

- Eres tan fácil de engañar. Y sí, tu amigo está bien. Bueno, salvo que él

quiere poner todas mis cosas en orden y limpias. Ahora no puedo encontrar

nada. Es muy compulsivo.

- Jace quiere que las cosas esten muy ordenadas,- dijo Clary, mientras le

venia el pensamiento de su habitación en el Instituto.

-Bueno, yo no.- Magnus estaba mirando a Alec por el rabillo del ojo

mientras que Alec miraba hacia la media distancia, con el ceño fluncido.

- Jace está allí si quieres verlo.- Señaló hacia una puerta al final de la

sala. -En aquello.

Se convirtió en una habitacion de tamaño medio sorprendentemente acogedora,

con las paredes manchadas, cortinas de terciopelo en toda las ventanas, y

sillones cubiertos de tela, como grasa, color icebergs en un mar de moqueta

beige nudosa. Un sofá de color rosado calido con sábanas y una manta. Junto

a él habia una bolsa llena de ropa de peluche. Sin luz a través de la

cortinas pesadas, la única fuente de iluminación era un parpadeo de la

pantalla de una televisión, que brillaba brillante a pesar de que la

televisión en sí misma no estaba enchufada

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Magnus . "Lo que No Use", vino me desconecto un

segundo adelante y por un momento pensó Clary que Jace podría levantarse

y ... En cambio, sacudió la cabeza en la pantalla. - ¿ Un pantalon caqui de

entallado alto? ¿Quién los lleva?-Se dio vuelta y deslumbro a Magnus.

- Casi sobrenatural poder ilimitado,- dijo, - y todo lo que hacemos es

usarlo para ver repeticiones. Que desperdicio.

- Además, la TV logra lo mismo,- señaló Simon.

- Mi modo es más barato.- Magnus puso sus manos juntas y de repente la

habitación estaba inundada de luz. Jace, hundido en la silla, planteó un

brazo para cubrir su cara. -¿Puedes hacer eso sin la magia?

- En realidad,- dijo Simon, - sí. Los que vemos anuncios publicitarios,lo

sabemos.

Clary intuyó que el estado de ánimo en la sala se estaba deteriorando. - Ya

es suficiente,- dijo. Ella miró Jace, que había bajado su brazo y

parpadeaba con resentimiento hacia la luz. - Tenemos que hablar,- dijo. -

Todos nosotros. Sobre qué vamos a hacer ahora.-

-Yo iba a ver Project Runway, -dijo Jace. -Es en la siguiente.

-No usted no estas,- dijo Magnus. Él quebró los dedos y la televisión se

fue; liberando una pequeña bocanada de humo por la imagen muerta. - Uno

tiene que tratar con esto.

- ¿De pronto estas interesado en resolver mis problemas?

- Estoy interesado en recuperar mi apartamento de nuevo. Estoy cansado de

que todo el tiempo estes de limpieza. -Magnus se quebró los dedos de nuevo,

amenazante. -Levántate. - O seras el siguiente en desaparecer con algo de

humo,- dijo Simon con entusiasmo.

- No hay necesidad de aclarar mi dedo fácil,- dijo Magnus. -La implicación

era clara en el complemento

-Bien.- Jace se levantó de la silla. Fue descalzo y había una línea de piel

púrpura plata alrededor de su muñeca, sus heridas aun se estaban curando.

Esperaba cansado, pero no como si estuviera aún con dolor. - ¿Quieres una

mesa redonda, podemos tener una mesa redonda.

-Me encantan las mesas redondas,- dijo Magnus brillantes. Ellas me gustan

mucho mas que la cuadradas.

En la sala de Magnus dibujó una enorme mesa circular rodeada de cinco

sillas de madera con respaldados. - Eso es increíble,- dijo Clary,

sentandose en una silla.- Es sorprendentemente cómoda. ¿Cómo se puede crear

algo de la nada como esto?

-No se puede,- dijo Magnus. -Todo viene de alguna parte. Estos provienen de

una tienda de antigüedades de reproducción en la Quinta Avenida, por

ejemplo. Y estos- de repente cinco vasos de papel encerado blanco

aparecieron en la mesa, el vapor salia suavemente de los agujeros en las

tapas de plástico-provienen de Dean DeLuca y en Broadway.

-Esto me parece que es robar, ¿no?- Simon tiró una taza hacia él. Señaló a

la tapa trasera. - Oh. Mochaccino.- Miró a Magnus. - ¿Pagas por esto?

- Claro,- dijo Magnus, mientras que Jace y Alec reian. - Hago billetes de

dólar por arte de magia y aparecen en su caja registradora.

-¿En serio?

-No.- Magnus quitó la tapa fuera de su café. - Pero no puedes crerlo si te

hace sentir mejor. Así que, el primer orden del día es ¿qué?- Clary pusos

sus manos alrededor de la taza de café. Tal vez era robado, pero también

estaba caliente y lleno de cafeína. Y podría pasar por Dean & DeLuca y

soltar un dólar en su frasco de propinas en otro momento. - Pensar en lo

que está pasando sería un comienzo,- dijo, mientras que sopla la espuma. -

Jace, ¿has dicho que lo que ocurrió en la Ciudad del Silencio fue culpa de

Valentín?- Jace miraba hacia abajo, alcafé. -Sí.

Alec puso su mano sobre el brazo de Jace. - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo viste?

-Yo estaba en la celda,- dijo Jace, su voz muerta. - Escuche a los Hermanos

Silenciosos gritando. Luego vino abajo Valentín, con algo. No sé lo que

era. Al igual que el humo, con los ojos brillantes. Un demonio, pero como

nunca antes los que he visto. Llegó hasta a los barrotes y me dijo ...

- Te dijo, ¿qué?- La mano de Alec resbaló del brazo hasta el hombro de

Jace. Magnus aclarado su garganta. Alec bajó su mano, sonrojado, mientras

que Simon sonreia sobre su café. - Maellartach,- dijo Jace. -Quería el

Alma-espada y mató a los Hermanos de silenciosos para obtenerla.- Magnus

frunció el ceño. - Alec, anoche, cuando los Hermanos Silencioso pidieron

ayuda, ¿lo hicieron con clave? ¿Por qué nadie en el Instituto?- Alec miró

sorprendido al ser preguntado. - Hubo un subterraneo asesinado en el Parque

Central ayer por la noche. Un niño de la Pila fue asesinado. El cuerpo fue

drenado de sangre.

- Apuesto que el Inquisidor piensa que lo hice también, -dijo Jace. - Mi

reinado de terror continúa.- Magnus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la

ventana. Empujó la cortina trasera, dejando pasar sólo la suficiente luz

para que fuera visible su perfil. - Sangre,- dijo, la mitad de sí mismo. -

Tuve un sueño hace dos noches. Vi una ciudad toda llena de sangre, con

torres de hueso y la sangre corría por las calles como el agua.- Simon giró

los ojos hacia Jace. - ¿Hace eso de ver sangre derramándose sobre algo cada

vez que se asoma por la ventana?

-No,- dijo Jace, - a veces se sienta en el sofá y también lo hace.- Alec

disparó a ambos un fuerte vistazo. - Magnus, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-La sangre,- dijo de nuevo Magnus. -No puede ser una coincidencia.- Parecía

estar mirando hacia abajo en la calle. La puesta del sol iba más rápido en

la silueta de la ciudad en la distancia: El cielo estaba rayado con barras

de aluminio de color de rosa y oro. - Se han producido varios asesinatos de

esta semana,- dijo, - de subterraneos. Un brujo, muerto en una torre de

apartamentos por el South Street Seaport. Su cuello y las muñecas fueron

cortados y drenaron de la sangre. Y un hombre lobo fue asesinado hace unos

días. La garganta se la cortaron en ese caso también .

-Parece que los vampiros,- dijo Simon, de repente muy pálido. - No lo

creo,- dijo Jace. - Por lo menos, Rafael dijo que no era un trabajo de los

niños la noche. Parecía firme al respecto.

- Sí, porque él es digno de confianza,- murmuró Simon. -En este caso, creo

que estaba diciendo la verdad,- dijo Magnus, aprovechando la cortina

cerrada. Su rostro estaba angulares, por la sombra. En cuanto regresó a la

mesa, Clary vio que llevaba un gran libro encuadernado en tela verde. -

Hubo una fuerte presencia demoníaca en ambos lugares. Creo que otra persona

es responsable de las tres muertes. No Raphael y su tribu, pero si

Valentín.- Clary fue a los ojos de Jace. Su boca era una línea delgada,

pero - ¿Por qué dices eso?- fue todo lo que se preguntó. - El Inquisidor a

través de la ola de asesinatos... fue un desvío,- dijo rápidamente. - Así

podría saquear la ciudad silenciosa sin tener que preocuparse.

- Hay maneras más fáciles para crear un desvío,- dijo Jace,- y no es

prudente antagonizar la Feria Popular. Además porque iban a asesinarlo si

no tenian una razón

-Tenía una razón,- dijo Magnus. - Había algo que querían del niño de la

Pila, al igual que había algo que quería desde el brujo y el lobo muertos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Alec . - Su sangre,- dijo Magnus, y abrió el libro

verde. El fino pergamino estaba escrito en palabras que brillaban como el

fuego.

-Ah,- dijo, -aquí. -Él miró, aprovechando la página con una uña afilada.

Alec se inclinó hacia adelante. -No seras capaz de leerlo,- Magnus le

advirtió. -Está escrito en un idioma demoniaco. Purgatic.

-Puedo reconocer el dibujo, sin embargo. Eso es Maellartach. La he visto

antes en los libros.- Alec señaló en una ilustración de una espada de

plata, que era familiar para Clary-era lo que había notado que faltaba en

el muro de la ciudad de silenciosa. -El Ritual de conversión Infernal,-

dijo Magnus. -Eso es lo que Valentín esta tratando de hacer.

-¿El qué de qué?- dijo Clary frunciendo el ceño. -Cada objeto mágico de la

alianza tiene un, -explicó Magnus. -la alianza del Alma-Espada es seráfico

ángel como los cuchillos que usan los cazadores de sombras, pero mil veces

más poderosa, porque su poder fue dispuesto por el Ángel de sí mismo, no

simplemente de la invocación de un nombre angelical. Lo qué quiere Valentín

hacer es invertir su alianza, convertirla de un objeto de poder angelical a

uno demoníaco en su lugar.

- Legal bueno, legal mal!- Simón dice, satisfecho. - Él esta citando

Dragones y Mozmorras,- dijo Clary. -No le hagais caso.

-En el Ángel de la Espada, Maellartach el uso de Valentín sería limitado, -

dijo Magnus. -Sin embargo, como una espada demoníaca cuya potencia es igual

a la energía angelical que poseía una vez, así, hay mucho que puede

ofrecerle. Potencia sobre los demonios, por una parte. No sólo la

protección limitada de la Copa podría ofrecer, pero el poder para llamar a

los demonios a él, para obligarlos a hacer su voluntad.

-¿Un ejército de demonios?- dijo Alec. -Este tipo es grande en los

ejércitos,- señaló Simon. -El poder, con el fin de llegar a Idris, tal

vez,- dijo Magnus para terminar. -No sé por qué le gustaría ir allí,- dijo

Simon. -Ahí es donde estan todos los cazadores y terminaron con todos los

demonio, ¿no es así? ¿No aniquilaron los demonios chicos?

-Los demonios vienen de otras dimensiones,- dijo Jace. -No sabemos cuántas

de ellas existen. Su número puede ser infinito. Los conjuros intentan

mantener la mayoría de ellos cerrados, pero si a través de todos a la

vez ... -Infinito, penso Clary. Recordaba el Gran Demonio, Abbadon, y trató

de imaginar cientos más. O miles. Su piel sentía frío y escalofrios. -No lo

entiendo,- dijo Alec. -¿Qué tiene que ver el ritual conlos subterraneos

muertos?"

-Para realizar el ritual de la conversión, necesita calentar la espada

hasta que este al rojo vivo, y luego enfriarla en cuatro ocasiones, cada

vez en la sangre de un niño subterraneo. Una vez en la sangre de un hijo de

Lilith, una vez en el sangre de un hijo de la luna, una vez en la sangre de

un hijo de la noche, y una vez en la sangre de un hijo de La Pila,- explica

Magnus. - ¡Oh Dios mio,- dijo Clary. -Así que las muertes no se han

acabado? ¿Tiene todavía que matar un niño más?

-Dos más. No tuvo éxito con el hombre lobo. Orador fue interrumpido antes

de que pudiera obtener toda la sangre que necesitaba. -Magnus cierra el

libro, el polvo soplo a traves de sus páginas. - La meta final de Valentín

es obtener poder. Es probablemente obtener el poder de la Espada, almenos

algunos de ella ya. Podría ser un llamamiento a los demonios,

-Pero si piensas que él estaba haciendo eso, el exceso de actividad

demoniaca,- dijo Jace. -Sin embargo, el Inquisidor dice lo contrario, que

todo ha estado tranquilo.

-Y lo que tambien podría ser que,- dijo Magnus,- si Valentín llama a todos

los demonios a él. No es de extrañar que haya silencio.- El grupo se miraba

los unos a los otros. Antes de que cualquier persona pudiera pensar en una

sola cosa que decir, un fuerte ruido de recorrio la sala, haciendo que

Clary se derramara el café calientesobre su muñeca y hiciera un gemido

dolor repentino. - Es mi madre,- dijo Alec, comprobando su teléfono. -

Vuelvo en seguida.- Se fue a la ventana, la cabeza hacia abajo, la voz

demasiado baja para escuchar.

- Déjame ver,- dijo Simon, tomando la mano de Clary. Había una mancha de

color rojo furioso de su muñeca donde el líquido caliente la había

escaldado. -Está bien,- dijo. -No es gran cosa.- Simon levantó su mano y

besó la lesión. -todo esta mejor ahora.- Clary hizo un ruido asusta. Nunca

había hecho nada como esto antes. Por otra parte, que era el tipo de cosas

que los novios hacian, ¿no? Pusa su muñeca en la espalda, ella miró a

través de la mesa y vio a Jace mirandolos a, con los ojos brillantes de

oro. -Eres un cazador de soambras,- dijo.- Sabemas cómo hacer frente a las

lesiones.- Él deslizó su estela a través de la mesa . - Usar la misma.

-No,- dijo Clary, y la empujó de nuevo a través de la mesa hacia Jace de

golpe con la mano hacia abajo en la estela. -Clary-

-Ha dicho que no la quiere,- dijo Simon. -Ha-ha.

-¿Ha-ha? -Jace miró incrédulo. -¿Esa es tu respuesta?- Alec, plegó su

teléfono, se acercó a la mesa con una mirada perpleja. -¿Qué pasa?

-Parece que estamos atrapados en un episodio de una vida a los residuos,-

observó Magnus. -Es muy aburrido.- Alec apartó una hebra de cabello de sus

ojos. - Le dije a mi madre acerca de la conversión Infernal.

-Déjame adivinar,- dijo Jace. -Ella no te cree. Además, me culpó de todo a

mí.

Alec frunció el ceño. -No exactamente. Dijo que había que hacer con el

Cónclave, pero que no han oído el Inquisidor ahora. Tengo la sensación de

que el Inquisidor ha llevado a cabo algo que a mamá no le a gustado el

camino tomado. Ella sonaba enojada.

El teléfono sonó en la mano de nuevo. Ocupó un dedo. -Lo siento. Es

Isabelle. Un segundo.- Él vagó a la ventana, teléfono en mano. Jace miró

más a Magnus. - Creo que tienes razón sobre el lobo. El hombre que encontró

su cuerpo dice que alguien más estaba en el callejón con él. Alguien que

corrió. -Magnus asintió. -Parece que me gusta que Valentín fuese

interrumpido en el medio de hacer lo que sea que hace con la sangre que

necesita. Él probablemente vuelva a intentarlo con otro lycanthrope niño.

-Debo advertir a Lucas,-dijo Clary, el aumento medio de su presidente. -

Espera.- Alec estaba de regreso, teléfono en la mano, una peculiar

expresión en su rostro. -¿Qué es lo que Isabelle quiere?- Jace preguntó.

Alec dudadon. -Isabelle dice que la Reina del Tribunal de la Seelie ha

solicitado una audiencia con nosotros.

-Claro,- dijo Magnus. -Y Madonna quiere una copia de seguridad como

bailarina en su próxima gira mundial.- Alec miró perplejo. -¿Quién es

Madonna?

-¿Quién es la Reina de la Corte Seelie? -Clary dijo. -Ella es la Reina de

La Pila,- dijo Magnus. -Bueno, la local, de todos modos.

Jace puso la cabeza en sus manos. -Dile a Isabelle que no.

-Pero ella piensa que es una buena idea,- protestó Alec. -Entonces dile no

dos veces.- Alec frunció el ceño. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Oh, sólo que algunas de las ideas se Isabelle son un mundo, y algunas son

totales desastres. ¿Recuerdas la idea de que habían abandonado las ratas el

uso de los túneles del metro para moverse bajo la ciudad? Habla de ratas

gigantes-¡No¡,- dijo Simon. -Prefiero no hablar de las ratas, de hecho.

-Esto es diferente,- dijo Alec. -Ella quiere ir a la Corte Seelie.

-Tienes razón, esto es diferente,- dijo Jace. -Cada vez vana peor sus

ideas.

-Ella conoce a un caballero en la Corte,- dijo Alec. -Él le dijo que la

Reina Seelie está interesada en reunirse con nosotros. Isabelle ha

escuchado mi conversación con nuestra madre y pensaba que si le pudieramos

explicar nuestra teoría sobre Valentín y el Alma-Espada a la Reina, la

Corte Seelie podría estar de nuestro lado, que tal vez incluso fuera

nuestro aliado en contra de Valentín.

-¿Es seguro ir allí?- Clary preguntó. -Por supuesto que no es seguro,- dijo

Jace, como si ella hubiera pedido la pregunta más estúpida que había

escuchado nunca. Se disparó un deslumbramiento en él.

-No sé nada acerca de la Corte Seelie. Lobos y vampiros tengo algo. Existen

suficientes películas de ellos. Las Faeries (hadas) pero son cosas

infantiles. Yo me vestí de una hada en Halloween cuando tenía ocho. Mi mamá

me hizo un sombrero en forma de botón.

- Me acuerdo de eso. -Simón había apoyado en su silla, los brazos cruzados

sobre su pecho.- Yo era un Transformer. En realidad, yo era una decepticon.

-¿Podemos volver al punto? -Magnus preguntó. -Bien, -dijo Alec. - Isabelle

piensa, y estoy de acuerdo, que no es una buena idea hacer caso omiso de la

Feria Popular. Si quieren hablar, ¿qué daño puede hacer? Además, si el

Tribunal de Seelie estubiera de nuestro lado, la Clave tendría que escuchar

lo que tenemos que decir .- Jace rió sin humor.- La Feria Popular no ayudan

a los seres humanos.

-Los cazadores de sombras no son humanos,- Clary dijo. -No realmente.

- No somos mucho mejor para ellos, -dijo Jace. -No pueden ser peores que

los vampiros, -Simón murmuró. -Y lo hizo todo bien con ellos.- Jace miró a

Simon como si fuera algo que esta debajo del fragadero. -¿quieres decir

bien con ellos? Por la que considero que significa que sobreviviste

- Bueno ...

- Los Faeries (hadas),- Jace pasó, como si no hubieran hablado Simon,- son

los descendientes de los demonios y los ángeles, con la belleza de los

ángeles y la perversidad de los demonios. Un vampiro puede atacarte, si has

entrado en sus dominios, pero un miembro de la Pila podria hacerte bailar

hasta que murieras en el suelo con la piernas en los tocones o pueden

hacerte un truco para que nades y grites hasta la media noche arrastrandote

hasta reventar tus pulmones, llenar tus ojos de polvo hasta la raíz,

-Jace -Clary le quebró, antes que siguiera despotricando. -Cállate. Jesús.

Eso es suficiente.

-Mira, es fácil superar a un hombre lobo o un vampiro, - dijo Jace. -no son

más inteligentes que nadie. Pero los Faeries viven durante cientos de años

y son astutos como serpientes. Que no puede mentir, pero que les encanta

participar en la creación, en búsqueda de la verdad. Van a encontrar lo que

sea que desee más en el mundo y van a dartelo, con un aguijón en la cola de

la donación que te hará lamentar lo que siempre quisiste en primer lugar. -

Él suspiró.- Ellos -

-No realmente no va a ayudar a la gente que les des más información acerca

de los daños disfrazados de ayuda .

- Y no crees que seamos lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber la

diferencia?,- Preguntó Simon.- No creo que tu seas lo suficientemente

inteligente como para no convertirse en una rata por accidente. -Simón le

miro ferozmente.- No veo que sea importante lo que pienses que debemos

hacer,- dijo.- Teniendo en cuenta que no puedes ir con nosotros en primer

lugar. No puedes ir a ninguna parte.- Jace se puso de pie, golpeando

violentamente su silla.- ¡Tu no vas a llevar a Clary a la Corte de la

Seelie sin mí y eso es definitivo! -Clary le miraba con la boca abierta. Se

lavaba con el enojo , los dientes le rechinaba, con las venas del cuello

mucho mas marcadas. También queria evitar que ella se pusiera en peligro.

-No puedo cuidar de Clary,- dijo Alec, y, por su voz, estaba herido, ya sea

porque Jace había dudado de su capacidad o por otra cosa, no estaba segura

Clary. - Alec,- dijo Jace, cerrado los ojos.-No. No puedes.- Alec tragó. -

Vamos,- dijo. Dijo las palabras como una disculpa. -Jace, una solicitud de

la Corte de la Seelie, sería estúpido hacer caso omiso de ella. Además,

Isabelle probablemente ya les ha dicho que estamos llegando.

-No hay oportunidad de que vaya a dejaros de hacer esto, Alec,-dijo Jace en

una peligrosa voz. - Voy a luchar hasta caer si tengo que.

-Aunque resulte tentador oir eso,- dijo Magnus, volteando sus largas mangas

de seda atrás, - hay otra manera.

-¿Qué otra forma? Esta es una directiva de la Clave. No Puedo salir como si

fuera un comadreja.

-Pero no puedo.- Magnus sonrio.- No cabe duda de mis capacidades comadreja,

cazador de sombras, ya que son épica y memorables en su ámbito de

aplicación. Me encantó especialmente el contrato con el Inquisidor para que

yo pudiera dejarte ir por un tiempo corto si se desea, mientras que otro de

los Nefilim este dispuestos a tomar su lugar.

- ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar otro?-Oh,- dijo Alec mansamente. -¿Te refieres a

mí.- Jace disparo las cejas. -Ah, ¿ahora ya no quieres ir a la Corte de la

Seelie?

Alec se enrojeció. -Creo que es más importante que vaya tu a que vaya yo.

Eres el hijo de Valentín, estoy seguro de que eres el unico que la Reina

realmente quiere ver. Además, eres encantador.- Jace le miro ferozmente. -

Tal vez no en este momento,- Alec hizo una correccion.-Pero seras

encantador. Los Faeries son muy sensibles al encanto.

-Además, si te quedas aquí, yo tengo toda la primera temporada de

Gilligan's Island en DVD,- dijo Magnus. -Algo que nadie podría rechazar,-

dijo Jace. Todavía no miraba a Clary. -Isabelle puede cumplir, y ya estará

en el parque de la tortuga Estanque,- dijo Alec. -Ella sabe donde esta la

entrada secreta a la Corte. Nos estará esperando.

-Y una última cosa,- dijo Magnus, golpeando con un dedo en el anillo de

Jace. - Trata de que no te maten en el Tribunal Seelie. Si te mueres, voy a

tener mucho que explicar y que hacer.- En que, Jace se rompió en una

sonrisa. Se trataba de una sonrisa inquietante, menos de un instante de

distracción que el rayo de una hoja desenvainada. -Tu sabes,- dijo, -tengo

la sensación de que que va a ser el caso.

Había una gran espesor de plantas y de musgo rodeandoe l borde del

estanque, como si rodearan una tortuga con encaje verde. La superficie del

agua tambien estab recubierta de una capa verdosa, en el interior del

estanque centelleaban las colas plateadas de los peces y en la superficie

los patos se agitaban de aquí a allí a la deriva patos.

Había un pequeño mirador de madera construido sobre el agua; Isabelle

estaba sentada en él, mirando por todo el lago. Parecía una princesa en un

cuento de hadas, que esperaba en la parte superior de su torre a alguien

que subiera y la rescatara. No es que el comportamiento tradicional de la

princesa el que tenia Isabelle en absoluto. Isabelle con su látigo y las

botas y los cuchillos que cortan todo lo que tocan con su hoja en piezas,

podria cortar partes del castillo y construir un puente con los restos, y

caminar sin cuidado a la libertad, su cabello fabuloso mirando todo el

tiempo. Isabelle era una persona algo difícil, aunque estaba tratando

comportarse con Clary. - Izzy,- dijo Jace, ya que se acercaba al estanque,

y ella saltó y se giró. Su sonrisa era deslumbrante. -¡Jace!- Voló hacia él

y lo abrazó. Esa era la forma en que se debian tratar entre hermanos, pensó

Clary. Mientras miraba a Jace abrazo Isabelle, trató de imaginarse haciendo

lo mismo con una expresión feliz y cariñosa. -¿Estás bien?- Simon pidió,

con cierta preocupación. -Estoy bien.- Dijo Clary abandonado el intento. -

¿Está segura? Te ves como una especie de ...

-Algo que comí.- Isabelle más adelantada, Jace unos pasos detrás de ella.

Llevaba un vestido negro largo, con botas y un corte aún más suave, capa de

terciopelo verde, el color del musgo. -No puedo creer que lo hicieras!,-

exclamó. -¿Cómo te ha dejado Magnus salir,Jace?

- Dejando a Alec como sustituto,- dijo Clary.

Isabelle parecía ligeramente alarmada. - ¿No permanentemente?

-No,- dijo Jace. -Sólo por unas pocas horas. A menos que no vuelva,- añadió

pensativo. -En cuyo caso, tal vez lo hagan llegar a mantener a Alec. Piensa

que es como un contrato de arrendamiento con opción de compra.- Isabelle

parecía dudosa. - Mamá y papá no se alegraran de que te encuentres fuera.

-¿Eso te libera del posible penal por el comercio de tu hermano a un brujo

que parece un gay Sonic the Hedgehog y vestido como el Niño Catcher de

Chitty Chitty Bang Bang?- Simon preguntó.

- No, probablemente no.

Jace le miró pensativamente.

- ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que estes aquí? No estoy tan seguro

de que te tenga que llevar a la Corte Seelie. Odian a los mundanos.- Simon

rodó sus ojos hacia arriba.

-No esta vez.

- ¿No es algo nuevo?- Clary dijo. - Cada vez que me molestan a él, en sus

retiros no autorizados Mundanes casa del árbol. -Simon señaló Jace.

-Te recuerdo que la última vez que querían salir dejarme afuera, salvé

todas vuestras vidas.

-Claro,- dijo Jace. -Una vez-

- Los tribunales de la Pila son peligrosos,- explicó Isabelle. -Incluso tu

habilidad con el arco no te va a ayudar. No es ese tipo de peligro.

- Puedo cuidar de mí mismo,- dijo Simon. Un fuerte viento llegó desde

arriba. Se volaron las hojas secas a través de la grava a sus pies e hizo

temblar a Simon. Excavó en los bolsillo forrados de lana con sus manos.

- No tienes que venir,- dijo Clary.

El la miro y era una mirada segura y ella recordó cuando la llamo mi novia

sin ninguna duda cuando lo dijo. Podias decir cualquier cosa sobre simon

menos que el no sabia lo que quería.

-Si- dijo Simon- iré.

Jace hizo un sonido bajo como de frustración y dijo -bueno entonces supongo

que estamos listos y no esperes ninguna consideración mundano.

-Miralo por el lado bueno-dijo simon- si necesitas hacer un sacrificio

humano siempre puedes ofrecerme a mi-no estoy seguro que el resto de

ustedes califique.

Jace dijo graciosamente -siempre es agradable cuando alguien se ofrece a

ser el primero en subir el muro.

-Vamos- dijo isabelle la puerta esta apunto de abrirse.

Clary miro alrededor el sol no se había ocultado del todo aun, y la luna ya

se veía. Todo se veía de un lindo color crema que se reflejaba sobre el

agua de la fuente, el viento movia las ramas haciendo que estas se

golpearan unas contra otras y esto sonaba como el golpe de huesos huecos.

-Hacia donde vamos? Pregunto clary

Isabelle sonrio como si estuviera a punto de contar un secreto y dijo:-

síganme.

Ella se puso al borde del agua en la fuente dejando profundas huellas en el

barro.

Clary la seguía y daba gracias por haber llevado un pantalón y no una falda

como isabelle.

Isabelle enrollo su vestido hasta las rodillas y se podía ver la piel

blanca de sus piernas y las marcas en ellas como fuego negro.

Simon iba detrás de ellas con cuidado de no resbalarse

Jace se movio automáticamente para estar entre ellos y la fuente, para

ayudarles a subir , Simon hizo las manos hacia tras.

- No necesito tu ayuda.-dijo

-Deténganse -dijo isabelle mientras ponía un pie en el agua y otro en el

borde de la fuente.

-Ustedes dos, de hecho ustedes tres, si no entramos juntos a la corte de la

hadas estaremos muertos.

-Pero yo no he hecho… -comenzó clary.

-Tal vez no lo has hecho, pero la forma en que dejas que estos dos actúen,

-Isabelle señalaba a los dos muchachos con una de sus dos manos.

-No puedo decirles que hacer – exclamo clary.

-¿Por qué no? -La otra exigió. -Honestamente Clary si no comienzas a usar

un poco de tu superioridad femenina, sencillamente no se que haré contigo.

Luego ella se volvió hacia los chicos y dijo:

- Antes que se me olvide "por el amor del ángel no coman ni beban nada

mientras estemos bajo tierra". Ninguno de ustedes ¿de acuerdo?

-Bajo tierra- dijo simón preocupado - nadie dijo acerca de ir bajo tierra.

Isabelle movió sus manos dentro de la fuente y salpicaba a todos cuando

caminaba mas adentro sosteniendo su capa luego la dejo caer y esta formaba

una almohadilla a su alrededor y dijo: -Vamos solo tenemos hasta que la

luna se mueva.

-La luna ¿que? –Dijo clary- mientras sacudía su cabeza y se metía en la

fuente, el agua era clara y en ella se reflejaban las estrellas, ella podía

ver las sombras de las figuras en movimiento, de los pescados que pasaban

por sus tobillos, sus dientes temblaban mientras ella se entraba mas en la

fuente mientras mas se adentraba mas fuerte se ponía el frio.

Detrás de ella jace se movía en el agua con una gracia que apenas se

agitaba a la superficie del agua. Simón que venia detrás de el estaba

maldiciendo y salpicaba a todos con cada paso.

Isabelle que estaba en el centro de la fuente se había detenido y el agua

le llegaba hasta las costillas, puso su mano ante clary y le dijo:

-Alto.

Clary se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, el reflejo de la luna estaba justo

enfrente de ella como un enorme plato plateado alguna parte de ella le

decía que esto no tenia que ser así que la luna tenia que alejarse de ella

mientras caminaba. Pero aquí estaba la luna sin moverse como si estuviera

anclada en este lugar.

-Jace tú vas primero -dijo Isabelle- Vamos.

El paso rápidamente a Clary y ella sintió el olor a cuero húmedo mientras

veía como el sonreía hacia ella y se volvió hacia Isabelle, dio un paso

hacia tras en el reflejo de la luna y desapareció.

-Bien- dijo simón de repente - De acuerdo eso ha sido raro.

Clary miro de nuevo hacia donde el había estado anteriormente y el estaba

ahí solo que en lo profundo del agua, pero ella tenia escalofríos y se

abrazaba así mismo, ella le sonrió a Simón y dio un paso atrás en el

reflejo de la luna.

Ella se balanceo por un momento como si hubiera perdido el equilibrio en la

grada más alta de una escalera y luego cayo hacia atrás en la oscuridad.

Clary sintió como si el suelo se tambaleara bajo a ella de repente sintió

una mano en su brazo que la ayudo a no caer ,era Jace.

- Fácil verdad- dijo jace, y la soltó.

Ella estaba toda mojada tenia frio y su cabello goteaba agua por todas

partes.

Estaba en un corredor largo y obscuro que solo estaba medio iluminado por

unas antorchas que colgaban del techo.

Clary pensó que estaban bajo tierra y aun así hacía frio, tanto frio que

cada vez que ella respiraba veía humo salir de su boca.

-¿Tienes frio?- le preguntó jace- ella lo miro y se dio cuenta que también

estaba todo empapado de pies a cabeza, su chaqueta y sus jeans estaban

todos mojados y su camiseta blanca se transparentaba debido a la humedad y

era tan transparente que se podían ver sus marcas permanentes (runas) tanto

de su cuello como de su hombro y pecho.

Ella aparto rápidamente su mirada

-Estoy bien.

-Pues no lo pareces –le dijo jace- mientras se ponía junto a ella y clary

podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo a pesar se que ambos estaban

empapados.

De repente vió una sombras caer, era Simón también todo mojado. El se

agachó y empezó a buscar a su alrededor mientras decía - Mis lentes.

Yo los busco –dijo Clary- mientras recordaba cuantas veces Simón había

dejado caer sus lentes en los partidos de fútbol y como casi siempre

estaban justo delante de el.

Ella se los dio y el le dijo gracias.

Clary podía sentir que Jace la observaba y sentía el peso de su mirada

sobre sus hombros.

Se dio cuenta de que Simón también tenía frio y cuando estaba apunto de

decirle algo Isabelle apareció enfrente de ella pero cayó con una gracia

sobre sus pies como si estuviera descendiendo del cielo.

-Oh, eso fue divertido- dijo Isabelle

-Con eso basta –dijo jace- Te regalaré un diccionario para navidad este

año.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Isabelle.

-Para que busques la palabra divertido ya que creo que no sabes lo que

significa.

Isabelle hizo su lago cabello negro y húmedo para atrás y dijo:

- Eres la lluvia sobre mi desfile –dijo isabelle de forma sarcástica—

- Se trata de un desfile ya bastante húmedo si no te has dado cuenta – dijo

jace, mientras miraba alrededor - ¿Y ahora que?, ¿hacia donde vamos?

-A ningún lado –dijo isabelle-, esperaremos aquí y ellos vienen por

nosotros.

Clary no se asombro ante lo que dijo Isabelle pero aun así le pregunto

-¿Cómo sabrán que estamos aquí? ¿Hay alguna campana o algo que debamos

tocar para avisar.?

-La corte de las hadas sabe todo lo que sucede en sus tierras, en el

momento en el que entramos ella lo supieron.

Simón mira a Isabelle de forma sospechosa

- ¿Y como sabes tanto acerca de la corte de las hadas?

Para sorpresa de todos Isabelle se sonrojo y en ese momento un hada

caballero con el cabello negro y largo apareció junto a ellos. Clary

rápidamente pensó que ya conocía a esta hada si su mente no la traicionaba

la había visto en la fiesta de magnus ella era como toda las demás hadas

que clary había imaginado con cara amigable, alas hermosas ojos grises que

eran hermosos y había algo como marcas en sus pómulos.

Isabelle dio un pequeño grito de alegría e inmediatamente corrió a darle un

abrazo;

-Merliorn.

-Ah!- Dijo Simón en un murmullo más para si mismo que para que los demás

oyeran - ¡por eso es que ella sabe tanto!

La hado –merliorn- miro hacia atrás viendo a los demás

- Este no es tiempo para afectos la reina de la corte ha requerido una

audiencia con ustedes tres nephilims ¿vienen?

Clary puso una mano de forma protectora encima del hombro de Simón y dijo:-

¿y que pasa con nuestro amigo?

Merliorn la miró de forma disgustada

-No se permiten mundanos en la corte.

-Desearía que alguien me lo hubiera dicho antes – dijo Simón, sin referirse

a nadie en particular, - Ahora supongo que tengo que esperar aquí en este

pasillo mientras me congelo.

Merliorn lo muro y dijo:

- Esa es la mejor oferta que te puedo dar.

-Simón no es un simple mundano puedes confiar en el –dijo jace- sino

pregúntale a los demás.

Clary no podía decir que Simón estuviera sorprendido por lo que jace había

dicho.

Jace agrego:- El ha peleado muchas batallas con nosotros.

-A lo que te refieres con una sola batalla murmuro Simón, dos si cuentas en

las que era una rata.

-Nosotros no entraremos a la corte sin Simón –dijo Clary- sin apartar su

brazo de él, su reina fue la que solicitó vernos, ¿ recuerda? No fue

nuestra idea venir hasta aquí.

En ese momento se vieron como unas chispas negras en los ojos de merliorn y

dijo:

- Como desees, que no se diga que en la corte de la hadas no se respetan

los deseos de nuestros visitantes.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del

corredor.

Isabelle corrió y lo alcanzó y camino a la par de él, dejando a Jace, Clary

y Simón atrás. Ellos empezaron a seguirlos en silencio.

-¿Esta permitido que salga con hadas ?- preguntó finalmente clary.- Tus

padres, es decir, los Lightwoods están de acuerdo en que Isabelle y como se

llama…?

-Merliorn - agregó Simón.

-Merliorn "anden juntos" -terminó Clary.

-No estoy seguro de que ellos "Anden – dijo Jace- poniendo suficiente

ironía en la palabra anden, supongo que a lo mejor solo pasan tiempo

juntos.

-Suena como sino lo aprobara –dijo Simón, mientras apartaba unas ramas,

ellos ya no estaban en el largo pasillo ahora estaban en un lugar mas o

menos parecido al bosque, estaban en un camino precioso rodeado de plantas

y arboles pero a la vez el suelo estaba lleno de piedras preciosas.

-No es que lo desapruebe exactamente, -dijo Jace- generalmente las hadas no

salen con humanos, pero de vez en cuando lo hacen, pero cuando se aburren

terminan la relación es decir los abandonan y el humano es quien se lleva

la peor parte.

Su palabras le dieron un escalo frio a Clary y en ese momento isabelle se

reía y Clary entendía porque Jace hablaba casi en un susurro, era porque la

voz de Isabelle se oía como si tuviera un micrófono y amplificador

incorporado y se repetía por todo el lugar.

-Eres tan gracioso – dijo isabelle- mientras sacaba el tacón de sus botas

de entre dos piedras. Merliorn le hizo una mirada suspicaz y le dijo:

- No entiendo porque los humanos se ponen para caminar zapatos tan altos

-Es mi lema- dijo Isabelle, mientras le daba una media sonrisa y agrego -

Nada debajo de 7 centimetros.

Merliorn la mira algo molesto.

-Hablo acerca de mis tacones –dijo isabelle- es una arma tu sabes…..

-Vamos -dijo el caballero de las hadas - la reina de la corte los esta

esperando y se alejo inpaciente, el acelero el paso y dejo atrás a

Isabelle.

-Lo olvide – murmuro isabelle- diciendo fuerte para que los demás

escucharan - las hadas no tiene sentido del humor.

- Yo no diría eso – dijo jace- hay un Club nocturno de hadas llamado

"hotwings" (alas calientes) - y no nunca he estado ahí - agregó Jace.

Simon miro a Jace y estaba abriendo su boca para preguntarle algo pero se

arrepintió y cerro su boca de forma rápido haciendo ruido al hacerlo en

esos momentos de abrieron unas puertas que daban a un hermoso cuarto blanco

en el cual habían pilares del mismo color pero adornados con muchas flores

y piedras preciosas y el techo era azul como el cielo. El cuarto estaba

totalmente iluminado pero clary no podía ver antorchas ni lámparas y a la

vez había luz por todas partes.

La primera impresión que Clary tuvo fue como si ellos estuvieran fuera del

cuarto, la segunda fue que el cuanto estaba totalmente lleno; en el fondo

se oia una dulce y extraña música, una dulce melodía que ella no conocía.

También se sentía un aroma como de miel mezclada con jugo de limón y ahí

había un circulo formado por hadas bailando al ritmo de la música ellas

apenas y tocaban el suelo, sus cabellos eran azules, negros, cafés,

escarlatas, dorados y blancos como la nieve todas se veian hermosas.

Ella veía porque le llamaban el baile de las hadas, clary miraba sus

hermosos y adorables rostros y no comprendía como jace podía pensar que

esas hermosas creaturas quisieran hacerle daño a ella.

La dulce música llegaba hasta sus oídos y ella sentía la necesidad de

bailar con las hadas, ella pensaba que si bailaba con ellas seguramente se

haría tan liviana como ellas y sus pies apenas tocarían el piso, ella dio

un paso hacia delante pero fue detenida por un brazo, era jace y la miraba

con sus hermosos ojos dorados y le dijo:

- si bailas con ellas, bailaras hasta morir – agrego en un susurro.

Clary parpadeo, ella sintió como si y habia sido despertada de un largo

sueño y entre despierta y dormida le dijo:

- ¿Cómo?

Jace hizo un ruido como de impaciencia, el tenia la estela en su mano;

clary no se dio cuenta en que momento la saco, el hizo rápidamente una

marca (runa) en su brazo y le dijo:

-Mira ahora.

Ella miro nuevamente y se congelo sus caras ya no eran las mismas ya no se

veian tan apacibles y hermosos. La hada con alas rosadas y azules estaba

ahí pero ahora en vez de manos tenia garras, y su rostros ya no eran

hermosos, es mas sus ojos no tenían pupilas eran totalmente negros.

-Vamos- dijo jace y la empujo hacia atrás de el y empezó a caminar. Cuando

ella recupero su equilibrio busco a simon con la mirada y se fijo que

Isabelle lo tenia agarrado por el brazo pero esta vez no le importo pues

sabia que simon estaba expuesto a las mismas tentaciones que ella. Pasaron

el circulo de las hadas bailando y llegaron a otro corredor, donde el cielo

ahora era mas celeste que azul, clary estaba agradecida de estar en otra

habitación.

Isabel solo a simon y el dejo de caminar inmediatamente, cuando clary se

acerco a ellos noto que Isabel estaba cansada de llevar a simon y le dijo

déjamelo a mi y tomo a simon por el brazo mientras daba una sonrisa de

agradecimiento a isabelle.

Simon hizo su cabello hacia atrás y dijo: había algo en esa música era como

una mezcla de música country y algo de rock.

Merliorn quien se había detenido para esperarlos le dijo ¿la escuchabas?.

-La escuchábamos demasiado bien –dijo clary- que se supone que era eso ¿un

examen? O ¿una broma?.

Merliorn dijo: la usamos para los mundanos que son fáciles de engañar con

el glamour de las hadas. Se supone que no afecta a los nephilims se supone

que están protegidos.

Ella lo esta –dijo jace- mirando a merliorn de una forma amenazadora.

Merliorn no dijo nada y empezó a caminar otra vez.

Simon espero que merliorn diera unos cuantos pasos mas y le pregunto a

clary ¿Qué me perdi? Mujeres bailando desnudas?.

Clary pensó en las hadas de alas azules y rosadas y le contesto: nada tan

placentero.

Hay muchas formas de estar con un hada de forma placentera y sin correr

peligro –dijo isabelle- por ejemplo pueden darte una rosa y conservarla y

no te pasara nada o puedes estar con ella para hacerse compañía –dijo

isabelle- mientras buscaba a merliorn con la mirada pero el ya no estaba en

la misma habitación, estaba al otro lado de un espejo en la habitación

esperándolos.

Esta es la cámara de las reinas de las hadas –el dijo- ella viene de la

corte del norte donde fue encontrada la hada niña asesinada. Ellos quieren

declarar la guerra pero ella lo cito primero porque quiere saber todos los

hechos.

Clary mira de cerca el espejo el cual era hermoso estaba adornado con

piedras preciosas y rodeado de flores.

Jace atravesó el espejo primero, después lo hizo clary al pasar al otro

lado ella miraba a todas partes curiosa.

Este cuarto no era como los otros, era plano y sencillo en el había una

mujer reclinada en un sillón rodeada de muchas hadas, la mujer se miraba

como una hermosa humana con el cabello mas largo de lo normal y sino

tomabas en cuenta sus ojos totalmente negras carentes de pupilas creerías

que eras una humana.

Mi reina dijo merliorn haciendo una reverencia le e traido lo nephilims

hasta usted.

La reina levanto la vista y en ese momento sus cabellos ya no parecían

negros sino rojos y sus ojos ahora eran azules de un azul tan claro como el

vidrio –tres de ellos son nephilims el otro es un mundano-.

Merliorn levanto su cabeza levantando la mirada de la reina, pero ella ya

no lo miraba a el sus ojos estaban ahora en los cazadores de sombras.

Clary podía sentir el peso de su mirada obviando su hermosura la reina no

se veía nada frágil, ella era tan hermosa y tan fuerte como una

estrella(del cielo).

Nuestras disculpas, mi dama –dijo jace- dando un paso hacia el frente

poniéndose entre la reina y los demás. El tono de su voz era distinto

hablaba de una forma dulce y delicada. El humano es nuestra

responsabilidad , le debemos nuestra protección por eso lo tenemos con

nosotros.

La reina volvió su rostro completamente hacia jace poniéndole toda su

atención a el y dijo: una deuda de sangre? Hacia un mundano? El salvo mi

vida dijo jace, clary sintió como simon silbaba por las sorpresa. Clary

pensó como jace había dicho que las hadas no podían metir pero el tampoco

le estaba mintiendo a ellas solamente decía la verdad de una forma

diferente. Clary comenzó apresiar mas a jace.

Por favor mi dama –dijo jace- nosotros esperamos que usted comprenda

sabemos que su bondad y belleza es infinita y en este caso esperamos que su

bondad sea tan grande como su belleza – dijo jace-.

La reina sonrio y lo miro con malicia y mientras movia su cabello le dijo:

eres tan encantador como tu padre jonathan morgentern y haciendo señas con

las manos continuo vengan sientece junto a mi coman y beban algo la charla

será mas a mena con comida.

Por un momento jace miro hacia atrás y escucho como merliorn le decía en

voz baja yo no seria tan maleducado en rechazar la cortesía de la reina.

Isabelle también le dijo en voz baja no creo que nos pase nada si solo nos

sentamos.

Merliorn los guio cerca de la reina es unos sillones pequeños, clary pensó

que serian incomodos por su pequeño tamaño pero al sentarse se dio cuenta

de que eran muy comodos y todos los demás se sentaron alrededor de ella.

Una hada con la piel azul apareció con una bandeja llena de copas de plata,

en cada copra había un liquido color oro con petalos de rosas flotando el

ellas.

Simon puso su copa debajo de el, no tomaras nada –le pregunto la hada-

La ultima bebida de hada que tome no me cayo bien murmuro simon.

Clary y apenas lo escuchaba la bebida la tenia atrapada el olor era

intoxicante, ella tomo un pétalo de la bebida y lo froto entre sus dedos

para sentir mejor la escencia.

En ese momento jace la agarro de la mano y le dijo: "no tomes nada"

Pero…-dijo clary-

Solo no lo hagas-dijo jace-

Ella puso su copa a la par de donde estaba la de simon, sus dedos estaba

rosados y empezaban a entumeserce

Ahora –dijo la reina- dime merliorn tu dices que sabes quien es el culpable

de la muerte de nuestra niña asecinada en el parque. Esque acaso me traje

el nombre del vampiro? Porque una niña hada totalmente drenada de su sangre

que mas podría ser sino un vampiro. Ellos rompieron la ley y deben ser

castigados con todo el peso de esta.

Oh vamos –dijo isabelle- no fueron los vampiros.

Jace la miro de mala gana y rápidamente dijo: lo isabelle quiere decir mi

reina esque no estamos seguros de que hayan sido los vampiros, pensamos que

alguien quiere inculparnos.

Tiene una prueba para esta teoría? – dijo la reina-

El tono de voz de jace era calmado pero sus hombros estaban tensos pensó

clary.

Jace dijo: ante noche los hermanos silenciosos fueron asesinados y a

ninguno de ellos le drenaron su sangre.

Y esto que tiene que ver con el asesinato de nuestra niña? La muerte de los

nephilims es una tragedia para nephilims no significan nada para mi.

Clary sintió como una picadura en su mano derecha ella sintió como una

pequeña picadura en su mano derecha, ella miro una pequeña alfier entre las

almohadas del sillón, una pequeña gota de sangre salía de su dedo y ella

inmediatamente se metió el dedo a la boca.

La espada con alma fue robada –dijo jace- sabe para que sirve verdad?

La espada que hace q los cazadores de sombras digan la verdad?-dijo la

reina- y agrego de mala gana, nosotros no la necesitamos.

Fue robada por Valentine morgentern-dijo jace- el mato a los hermanos

silenciosos y también mato a la niña hada, el necesita la sangre de la niña

hada para transformar la espada en algo que el pueda usar.

Y no se detendrá-agrego isabelle-el necesita mas sangre

Los ojos de la reina se abrieron de par en par y dijo: mas sangre de mi

gente.

"NO" –dijo jace- mientras miraba a isabelle de una forma que clary no supo

definir, mas sangre de downworlders. , el necesita la sangre de un niño

lobo y de un niño vampiro…

Los ojos de la reina se cerraron maléficamente y dijo. Eso no es nuestro

problema.

El mato uno de los suyos-dijo isabelle- no quieres venganza?

La reina ni se inmuto y dijo: no imediatamente somos una raza muy paciente

tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo literalmente, Valentine morgerstern es un

viejo enemigo nuestro, pero tenemos mas enemigos de los cuales encargarnos.

El esta llamando a demonios-dijo jace- creando un ejercito con ellos.

Demonios dijo la reina, los demonios son su responsabilidad que no se

supone que son cazadores de sombras y que una de sus destrezas es destruir

demonios y además se supone que por eso estamos bajo sus ordenes.

No estoy aquí para darles ordenes de la clave-dijo jace- estamos aquí

porque usted pidió vernos y pensamos que si le decíamos la verdad tus nos

ayudarías mi reina.

Eso es lo que pensaron? –dijo la reina- mientras se paraba de su silla y su

cabello caía alrededor de su rostro, y agrego recuerda cazador de sombras

hay algunos que ya están hartos de vivir bajos sus reglas y luchar su

batallas.

Pero esta no es solo nuestra guerra-dijo jace-recuerdalo cuando la guerra

te llegue recuerda que un cazador de sombras vino a prevenirte.

Había un completo silencio en la sala y la reina dijo: previniéndome sobre

tu propio padre? Yo pensaba que ustedes los humanos estaban unidos por el

afecto, y veo que no sientes ninguna lealtad hacia Valentine tu padre.

Jace no dijo nada

O quizás la hostilidad que aparentas hacia el es solo una mentira, el amor

hace de ustedes muy buenos mentirosos.

Pero nosotros no amamos a nuestro padre-dijo clary y jace la secundo con un

gesto de cabeza, y clary agrego: " lo odiamos"

De verdad?-dijo la reina mientras los miraba a ambos.

Usted sabe como son los lazos de familia-dijo jace-recuperando su voz, a

veces son muy fuertes y a veces son muy delgados como para matar.

Traicionarías a tu propio padre por la clave?-dijo la reina.

Por supuesto mi reina-dijo jace

La reina se reia y su rizas sonaban por todo el lugar, quien iba a imaginar

dijo ella que los experimentos de valentine se iban a volver en su contra.

Clary volvió a ver a jace pero por su expresión supo que el no tenia ni

idea de lo que la reina hablaba.

Entonces isabelle hablo y dijo. ¿ experimentos?

La reina no tenia una expresión amable sino siniestra y dijo: las hadas

somos gente de secretos ya sean nuestros o de otros. Preguntale a tu padre

la próxima vez que le veas que sangre corre por tus venas jonathan.

No tengo planeado preguntarle nada la próxima vez que lo vea mi reina-dijo

jace-pero si es su deseo con gusto lo hare

Los labios de la reina se curvaron formando una sonrisa y dijo: creo que

eres un mentiroso encantador, lo suficientemente encantador para hacerte

esta promesa: hazle esta pregunta a tu padre y te juro que hare todo lo que

este en mis manos para ayudarte a luchar contra valentine.

Jace sonrio y dijo: su generosidad es tan grande como su belleza mi reina,

clary hizo un sonido como de molestia pero la reina se veía complacida.

Y jace dijo: creo que hemos terminado aquí. El se levanto de su asiento y

puso su bebida en el asiento donde había estado isabelle por que ella ya no

estaba con ellos ella estaba en la esquina hablando con merliorn cerca del

espejo portal.

Un momento dijo la reina unos de tus compañeros es requerido.

Jace se detuvo cerca del espejo y dijo :¿ que quiere decir?

Con su mano señalaba a clary mientras decía: una vez que los labios de un

mortal prueban comida o bebida de hadas son nuestros tu sabes eso cazador

de sombras.

Clary se quedo paralizada y aturdida dijo: pero no bebi nada de esto y

volviéndose hacia jace dijo: ella miente.

Las hadas no mienten –dijo jace-mientras una expresión de confusión y

preocupación pasaba por su rostro y dijo. Me temo que ha habido algún error

mi reina.

Mira sus dedos de su mano derecha y dime que ella no lo lamio para

limpiarlo-dijo la reina.

Simon e isabelle regresaban de donde estaban, clary miro su mano y dijo: de

sangre, una alfiler estaba entre los cojines me pinche mi dedo sangraba y

por eso me lo lami.- mientras hablaba ella recordaba el dulce sabor

mezclado con sangre .

Llena de pánico ella se movio hacia donde estaba el espejo pero antes de

llegar a donde estaba sintió como si una pared invicible la detuviera. Ella

se volvió hacia jace y dijo: es cierto.

La cara de jace palideció y dijo: imagine que teníamos que esperar un truco

como este y luego se dirigió hacia la reina ya sin su tono encantador de

antes y dijo: porque haces esto? Que quieres de nosotros?

-Quizás solo tengo curiosidad-dijo la reina en tuno donde claramente

contenía su molestia, tengo curiosidad hacerca de los cazadores de sombras

jóvenes sus ancestros se remontan años atrás como nosotros y eso me

intriga.

-Pero como ustedes-dijo jace- no hay rastro del infierno en nosotros.

-Tu eres mortal, envejeces y mueres –dijo la reina- si eso no es el infierno

entonces que es?

-Si lo que quieres es estudiar a un cazador de sombras no te serviré de

mucho(lo decía mientras tenia ganas de llorar) nose nada sobre los

cazadores es mas ni siquiera tengo entrenamiento, soy la peor persona que

pudiste escoger.-

Por primera vez la reina la miro directamente a ella y le dijo:

-eso no es

verdad clarissa morgerstern, tu eres la persona indicada, su ojos brillaron

al ver como clary se descomponía, gracias a los cambios que tu padre hizo

en ti , no eres como los otros cazadores de sombras, tus regalos te hacen

diferente.

-Mis regalos – pensó clary.

-Tus regalos son de la clase de los que no se habla-dijo la reian,y tu

hermano es el propio regalo del angel. Tu padre se aseguro de que fuera asi

cuando tu hermano era solo un bebe y tu aun no habías nacido.

-Mi padre nunca me ha dado nada-dijo clary- ni siquiera me dio un nombre.

-Jace se miraba palido- almenos eso le pareció a clary

-Bueno las hadas no pueden mentir -dijo jace- pero tampoco se les puede

mentir, yo creo que ha sido victima de un truco o una broma mi reina no hay

nada especial acerca de mi hermana o de mi.

-Que tarde usas tus encantos dijo la reina-mientras reia.

-Creo que sabes que no eres de la clase normal de humanos jonathan….

Ella pasaba su mirada de clary a jace de el a isabelle, isabelle cerro su

boca que tenia abierta debido a la impresión y se volvió hacia jace.

La reina miro a jace y dijo. -Puede ser que no lo supieras?-

-Lo que si se es que no abandonare a mi hermana en tu corte-dijo jace y

sinceramente no creo que haya algo que aprender de ella o de mi.

Ahora que ya has tenido suficiente diversión –dijo jace-en su mente en un

tono peligroso y frio.

La reina tenia una sonrisa de malvada y dijo: que dirias si te dijera que

ella será libre a a cambio de un beso.

¿quieres que jace te bese?-dijo clary inesperadamente.

La reina empezó a carcajiarse y su corte la imito al mezclarse todas las

rizas el sonido parecía un animal gritando de dolor.

Además de sus encantos dijo la reina ese beso no liberaría a la chica.

Los cuatro(jace, clary, isabelle y simon) se miraban el uno al otro.

Yo puedo besar a merliorn-sugirio isabelle.

No es eso, -dijo la reina- no es nadie de mi corte.

Merliorn se movio lejos de isabelle y cuando esta lo vio dijo: no voy a

besar a ninguno de ustedes eso es oficial.

Eso no es necesario dijo simon- si un beso es todo…

Simon se movio cerca de clary y ella se paralizo nuevamente por la sorpresa

y cuando el la tomo por los hombros, ella tuvo la urgencia de empujarlo, no

es que no hubiera besado a simon antes pero esta no era una situación en la

que ella se sintiera comoda besándolo ya demás se preguntaba por que el?

Ella levanto la vista sobre el hombro de simon y ahí estaba jace

observándola fríamente.

No dijo la reina- en una vos meliodosa eso tampoco es lo que quiero.

Isabelle giro sus ojos y dijo. Oh por el amor del angel, veo que no hay

otra forma de salir de esto, yo besare a simon ya lo he hecho antes y no es

tan malo.

-Gracias – dijo simon- eso es muy halagador.

-Me temo que tampoco es eso lo que quiero dijo la reina y lo decía mientras

los miraba de forma cruel y complacida.

Bueno yo no besare al mundano – dijo jace- aunque eso signifique que nos

quedemos aquí.

Para siempre!-dijo simon- para siempre es mucho tiempo.

Jace giro sus ojos y dijo. ¡lo sabia! Tu quieres besarme no es cierto?

Simon levanto sus manos exasperado y dijo por suepuesto que no pero si …

Imagino que es cierto lo que dicen- dijo jace- no hay suficientes hombres

en la trincheras.

Es ateos en las trincheras idiota-dijo simon- no hay suficientes ateos en

las trincheras.

Bueno aunque esto es muy entretenido –dijo la reina- el beso que le dara su

libertad es el beso que ella mas desea , solo eso, y nada mas. Mientras lo

decía miraba a clary y sonreía de una manera cruel pero feliz al mismo

tiempo.

Simon fue el primero en mirar a clary y la miraba de una manera que le

dolia a clary ella quizo evitar su mirada pero como estaba como congelada

debido al hechizo no se movio.

Porque haces esto? –dijo jace

Que extraño yo pensé que te hacia un favor-dijo la reina sonriendo.

Jace se sonrojo- pero no dijo nada y evitaba mirar a clary.

Eso es ridículo , ellos son hermano y hermana – dijo simon.

La reina se encogió de hombros y dijo. El deseo no siempre es reducido por

la repugnancia o la sensatez y tampoco se le puede dar como regalo a

aquellos que son merecedores de ellos.

Y como mis palabras mágicas me obligan, usted puede saber que digo la

verdad , si ella no desea ese beso , ella no será libre.

Simon dijo algo enfado pero clary no lo escucho, sus oídos zumbaban como si

un enjanbre de aebjas estuviera atrapado en su cabeza. ella giro su cabeza

hacia simon y el mirándola furioso le dijo: no tienes porque hacer esto

clary es un truco…

No es un truco dijo jace – es una prueba.

Bueno – dijo isabelle con filo en la voz, yo no se tu simon , pero yo si

quiero sacar a clary de aquí.

Como? Tu besarías a alec si la reina de la corte de las hadas te lo

pidiera?

Claro que si-dijo isabelle molesta-si la otra opción es quedarnos en la

corte para siempre a quien le importa? De todos modos es solo un beso.

Asi es –dijo jace-clary lo vio por el rabillo de su ojo ya que el estaba a

la par de ella. luego se puso frente a ella la tomo por los hombros y le

dijo: " es solo un beso" y aunque su tono fue duro sus manos eran

inexplciablemente suaves. Ella le miro y sus ojos estaban oscuros muy

oscuros , tal vez por que ahí casi no había luz, o tal vez era por otra

cosa pero ella podía ver su reflejo en cada una de las pupilas de los ojos

de jace, unas pequeñas imágenes de ella misma. Entonces el le dijo:

Puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar en Inglaterra si quieres.

Nunca he ido a Inglaterra dijo ella pero cerro los ojos , podía sentir el

peso de la ropa humeda, el frio y la picazón en la piel , lo único caliente

que sentía sobre ella eran las manos de jace y entonces "el la beso"

Ella sintió el rose de sus labios, primero suaves y automáticamente ella

abrió su boca en respuesta, casi contra su voluntad ella sentía el beso

fluido y flexible . ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de jace asi

como las flores abren sus petalos hacia la luz del sol, el deslizo sus

brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos estaban en su pelo acariciándoselo y el

beso dejo de ser gentil y se volvió feroz, todo en un solo momento como

cuando añadez gasolina a una llamarada, clary escucho como una ola de

suspiros por toda la corte, pero no le importo ella estaba perdida en el

deseo que corria por sus venas y ella sentía que todo su cuerpo flotaba.

Jace movio sus manos de su pelo hacia su columna y entonces el la separa,

retirándola suavemente y quitándole las manos de su cuello al mismo tiempo,

por un momento clary pensó que se caería.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran arrancado algo vital una parte importante

de ella como una brazo o una pierna, ella observaba como jace estaba

anonadado, y empezó a pensar ¿Qué sintió? Será que no sintió nada? Ella

pensó que el no podía besarla asi y no sentir nada.

El se giro y la miro y cuando ella lo vio , vio esa misma mirada en su cara

esa mirada que puso en renwick cuando el vio su casa atravez del portal y

este se rompia en mil pedazos. El le mantuvo la mirada por una fracción de

segundo y luego miro hacia otro lado.

Su garganta estaba tensa y sus manos hechas puños a sus lados.

Es esto suficiente? El dijo, girando su rostro hacia la reina, esto los

entretiene?

La reina tenia la mano en la boca la cual le tapaba media sonrisa y dijo

estamos muy entretenidos pero creo que no tanto como ustedes 2.

Solo puedo asumir –dio jace- que las emociones de los mortales los

entretienen ya que ustedes no poseen ninguna.

La reina dejo de sonreir.

Tranquilo jace dijo isabelle-mientras caminaba hacia clary, y le preguntaba

puedes salir ahora? Eres libre?

Clary camino hacia el espejo portal y no se sorprendió de no encontrar

ninguna resistencia, ella estaba con las manos en el espejo y se giro hacia

simon y este la miraba como jamás lo había hecho.

Debemos irnos antes de que sea demasiado tarde-dijo clary

Ya es demasiado tarde-dijo simon

Merliorn los llevo de la corte al parque rápidamente y todos caminaron sin

decir nada, clary caminaba detrás de simon y sentía toda la desaprobación

que emanaba de el. Merliorn se hizo a un lado y desapareció sin siquiera

decir adiós a isabelle.

Isabelle lo vio desaparecer y dijo: -ellos rompen tan fácilmente.

Jace hizo un sonido como de una sonrisa ahogada mientras movia la cadena

que colgaba de su chaqueta, todos temblaban de frio y la noche olia a

tierra y plantas , el reflejo de la luna se había movido a la punta de la

fuente como sin tuviera miedo de ellos.

-Debemos volver-dijo isabelle-señalando su capa humeda antes de que nos

congelemos hasta morir.

-Nos tomara una eternidad volver a brokyn –dijo clary quizás deberíamos

tomar un taxi.

-O solo podríamos ir al instituto-sugirio isabelle-y miraba a jace mientras

decía, nadie estará ahí de todos modos , todos ellos están en la ciudad de

huesos buscando pistas. Te tomara solo un segundo tomar ropa seca y

cambiarte además el instituto sigue siendo tu hogar.

-Esta bien- dijo jace, para evidente sorpresa de isabelle - además necesito

algo que esta en mi cuarto.

Clary dudó

- No lo sé, creo que simon y yo podríamos tomar el taxi .(y empezó a pensar

que si tenían un tiempo a solas ella podría explicarle lo que paso en la

corte y que no es lo que el pensaba)

Jace examinaba su reloj viendo si había sufrido daños por el agua y dijo:

eso podría ser un poco difícil analizando que el ya se fue.

-¿Que él que?!- Dijo clary mientras miraba para todos lados, pero sino no

estaba ahí ya se había ido, ella camino por el parque buscándolo y llamando

y lo vio alfinal del camino que guiaba fuera del parque pero el corria y

aunque ella le gritaba por su nombre el no volvió. Sino que desapareció.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.- Y La Muerta No Tendrá Ningún Dominio**

Isabelle había dicho la verdad: El Instituto estaba totalmente

desierto. Casi en su totalidad, de todos modos.

Max estaba dormido en el sofá rojo del vestíbulo cuando ellos llegaron. Sus

gafas estaban ligeramente torcidas y claramente no había querido quedarse

dormido: había un libro abierto en el suelo, en donde se le había caído y

sus pies colgaban sobre el borde del sofá de una manera probablemente

bastante incómoda. El corazón de Clary se detuvo de inmediato. Él le

recordó a Simon con nueve o diez años.

- Max es como un gato. Puede dormirse en cualquier lugar.- Jace se agachó y

quitó las gafas de la cara de Max, dejándolos sobre una mesa con

incrustaciones que estaba cerca. Había una mirada en su rostro que Clary no

había visto antes – una dulzura sobre protectora que la sorprendió.

-¡Oh, dejar sus cosas - solo conseguirás estropearlas-, dijo Isabelle con

irritación, mientras desabotonaba su empapado abrigo. Su vestido se

aferraba a su larga espalda y el agua oscureció el cinturón grueso de cuero

que tenía alrededor de su cintura. El brillo de su látigo enrollado era

visible cuando el mango sobresalía por encima de cinturón. Ella frunció el

ceño.

-Me está cogiendo el frío-, dijo. -Voy a tomar una ducha caliente- Jace la

observó desaparecer por el pasillo con una especie de renuente admiración.

-A veces ella me recuerda el poema. 'Isabelle, Isabelle, no se preocupó.

Isabelle no gritó ni se apresuró.

-¿Alguna vez sientes ganas de gritar?- Le preguntó Clary. -Algunas veces.-

Dijo Jace encogiéndose de hombros se sacó su abrigo mojado y lo colgó en el

perchero al lado del de Isabelle.

-Aunque ella tenía razón sobre la ducha caliente. Sin duda, yo también

necesito una

.-No tengo nada para cambiarme,- dijo Clary, de repente queriendo uno

minutos para ella. Sus dedos deseaban marcar el número de Simon, y

averiguar si estaba bien.-Simplemente te esperaré aquí-.

-No seas estúpida. Te prestaré una camiseta-. Sus vaqueros estaban

empapados y le colgaban de las caderas, mostrando una franja de pálida piel

tatuada entre los vaqueros y el borde de la camiseta. Clary apartó la

mirada.

-No creo-

-Vamos-. Su tono era firme. -De todos modos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Disimuladamente, Clary comprobó la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras

seguía a Jace por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Simon no lo había

llamado. El hielo se cristalizó dentro de su pecho. Hasta hace dos semanas,

habían pasado años desde que Simon y ella habían tenido una pelea. Ahora

parecía estar enojado con ella todo el tiempo.

La habitación de Jace estaba exactamente como la recordaba: limpio como

una patena y vacía como la celda de un monje. No había nada en la

habitación que le dijese algo sobre Jace: ni posters en las paredes, ni

libros apilados en la mesita de noche. Incluso el edredón de la cama era

blanco. Fue hacia la cómoda y sacó una camiseta de manga larga de color

azul de un cajón. Se la lanzó a Clary.

-Esa se encogió al lavarla-, dijo.-Probablemente todavía te quede grande,

pero...- Se encogió de hombros. -Voy a ducharme. Grita si necesitas

cualquier cosa.

Ella asintió, sosteniendo la camiseta contra su pecho como si se tratara de

un escudo. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero

aparentemente se lo pensó mejor, con otro encogimiento de hombros,

desapareció en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con

firmeza. Clary se agachó detrás de la cama, la camisa a través de su

regazo, y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo. Marcó el número de Simon.

Después de cuatro pitidos, saltó el buzón de voz. -Hola, has llamado a

Simon. Estoy bien lejos del teléfono o te estoy evitando. Déjame un mensaje

y-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?Jace estaba en la puerta abierta del cuarto de baño.

El agua corría con fuerza en la ducha detrás de él y el cuarto de baño

estaba medio lleno de vapor. Estaba sin camisa y descalzo, los vaqueros

mojados le colgaban en la zona baja de las caderas, mostrando las profundas

marcas en los huesos de la cadera, como si alguien le hubiese clavado los

dedos allí. Clary cerró inmediatamente su teléfono y lo dejó caer en la

cama.

-Nada. Mirando la hora.

-Hay un reloj al lado de la cama-, señaló Jace. -Estabas llamando al

mundano, verdad?

-Su nombre es Simon.- Clary arrugó la camiseta de Jace haciendo una pelota

entre sus puños. -Y no tienes por que comportarte como un capullo con el.

Te ha ayudado más de una vez.- Jace entrecerró los ojos, reflexionando. El

baño se estaba llenando de vapor rápidamente, haciendo que el pelo se le

rizara más. Él dijo,

-Y ahora te sientes culpable porque el se ha ido. Yo no me molestaría en

llamarlo. Estoy seguro de que está evitándote.-Clary no trató de ocultar la

ira de su voz.

-Y tú lo sabes por que los dos sois muy amigos, verdad?-

-Lo sé porque vi la mirada en su cara antes de que se fuera-, dijo Jace.-Tú

no lo sabes. No lo viste. Pero yo si.

Clary se apartó el pelo todavía húmedo de sus ojos. Su ropa picaba allí

donde se aferraba a su piel, sospecha que olía como el fondo de un

estanque, y no podía dejar de ver la cara de Simon cuando la había mirado

en el Tribunal de Seelie-como si la odiase.

-Es tu culpa-, dijo ella de repente, la rabia se juntaba alrededor de su

corazón. -No deberías haberme besado así. Jace, que se había estado

apoyando contra el marco de la puerta, se puso recto de inmediato.

-¿Cómo debería haberte besado? ¿Te gusta de otra forma?

-No.- Sus manos temblaron en su regazo. Estaban rías, blancas, arrugadas

por el agua. Junto y apretó los dedos para parar el tembleque. -Simplemente

no quiero que me beses.

-No es como si hubiésemos tenido ninguno de los dos otra opción.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo!- Exclamó Clary. -¿Por qué ella te obligó a

besarme? La Reina, me refiero. ¿Por qué nos obligó a hacer - eso? ¿Qué

beneficio saca ella de esto?

-Ya escuchaste lo que dijo la Reina. Pensó que me estaba haciendo un

favor.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Es cierto. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Las Hadas no mienten. Clary

pensó en lo que Jace le había dicho cuando estaban con Magnus. Ellos

averiguan lo que más deseas en el mundo y te lo dan - con un aguijón al

final del regalo que te hará lamentar haberlo querido, en primer lugar.

-Entonces ella se equivocó.

-Ella no se equivocó.- El tono de Jace era amargo. -Ella vio el modo en que

te miraba, y tu a mi, y Simon a ti, y nos vio como los instrumentos que

somos para ella.

-Yo no te miré-, murmuró Clary.

-¿Qué?

-Dije que no te miré.- Descruzo los brazos, liberando sus manos. Había

marcas rojas en donde sus dedos se habían agarrados entre ellos. -Por lo

menos intenté no hacerlo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sólo se veía un destello dorado a través de la

pestañas, y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, en cómo le había

recordado a un león, dorado y mortal.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué crees?- Sus palabras eran casi silenciosas, apenas un susurro. -

Entonces, ¿por qué?-Su voz tembló. -¿Por qué todo esto con Simon?, ¿por qué

sigues apartándome, por que no me dejas acércame a –?

-Porque es imposible-, dijo ella, y la última palabra salió como una

especie de lamento, a pesar de sus esfuerzos de autocontrol. -Lo sabes tan

bien como yo!-Porque eres mi hermana-, dijo Jace.

Ella asintió sin hablar.

-Posiblemente, dijo Jace. -Y por eso, decidiste que tu viejo amigo Simon

podía ser una distracción util?

-Nada que ver,- dijo ella. -Quiero a Simon.

-De la misma forma que quieres a Luke-, dijo Jace. -Como quieres a tu

madre.

-No.- Su voz era tan fría y mordaz como un carámbano. -No sabes lo que

siento. Un pequeño músculo saltó a un lado de su boca.

-No te se puso de pie. Ella no podía mirarle a los ojos, de modo

que fijo su mirada sobre la fina cicatriz en forma de estrella que tenía

sobre su hombro derecho, un recuerdo de alguna vieja herida. Es una vida de

cicatrices y matanza, había dicho Hodge una vez. Tú no formas parte de

ella.-Jace-, dijo.

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

-Por que me estás mintiendo. Y te estás mintiendo a ti misma.

Los ojos de Jace ardían, y aunque tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos,

ella podía ver que las tenía cerradas como puños. Algo dentro de Clary se

resquebrajó y se rompió, y las palabras salieron desparramadas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? La verdad? La verdad es que te amo como debería

amar a Simon, y deseo que él fuese mi hermano y no tu, pero no puedo hacer

nada al respecto y tu tampoco! O tienes alguna idea, ya que eres tan

malditamente inteligente?

Jace jadeó, y ella se dio cuenta de que el nunca había esperado que ella le

dijese lo que le acababa de decir, ni en un millón de años. Su mirada decía

más. Ella luchó para recuperar su compostura.

-Jace, lo siento, no quise decir-

-No. No lo sientas. No te disculpes.- Se movió hacia ella, casi tropezó con

sus pies. Jace, que nunca tropezaba, nunca tropezaba con nada, nunca hacia

un movimiento sin gracia. Le rodeó la cara con las manos, sentía el calor

de la punta de sus dedos, sabía que debía apartarse, pero estaba congelada

en el sitio, mirándolo fijamente. -No lo entiendes- dijo el. Su voz tembló.

-Nunca me he sentido de esta manera por nadie. Creí que nunca lo haría.

Pensé-la manera en que yo crecí-, mi padre-

-Amar es destruir-, dijo ella entumecidamente. - Lo recuerdo.

-Pensé que una parte de mi corazón estaba rota - dijo, y tenía una mirada

en su cara cuando habló como si estuviese sorprendido de oírse diciendo

estas palabras, diciendo mi corazón. -Para siempre. Pero tú-

-Jace. No-. Ella levantó su brazos y le cubrió las manos con las suyas,

entrelazando los dedos.

-Es inútil.

-Eso no es verdad-. Había un tono de desesperación en su voz. -Si ambos

sentimos lo mismo-

-No importa lo que sentimos. No hay nada que podamos hacer-. Oyó su voz

como si fuese un extraño el que hablaba: distante, miserable. -¿Dónde vamos

a estar juntos? ¿Cómo podríamos vivir así?

-Podemos mantenerlo en secreto.

-La gente lo averiguará. Y no quiero mentirle a mi familia, ¿y tú? Su

respuesta fue amarga.

-¿Qué familia? De todos modos, los Lightwoods me odian.

-No, no lo hacen. Y yo jamás podría contárselo a Luke. Y mi madre, ¿y si se

despierta, que le vamos a decir? Esto, lo que queremos, sería repugnante si

se enteran-

-Repugnante? - Él bajó sus manos de su cara como si lo hubiera apartado.

Parecía aturdido.

-Lo que sentimos, - lo que yo siento

-es repugnante para ti? Ella retuvo la respiración cuando lo miró a la

cara.

-Tal vez,- dijo, en un susurro. -No sé.

-Tendrías que haber dicho eso para empezar.

-Jace- Pero él se había alejado de ella, su expresión era seria y cerrada

como una puerta. Era difícil creer que hasta hace unos segundos la estaba

mirando de otra forma.

-Entonces, lo siento, no he dicho nada.- Su voz era rígida y formal. - No

te besaré de nuevo. Puedes contar con eso.

El corazón de Clary se ralentizó, como si ya no tuviese un propósito cuando

el se alejó de ella, cogió una toalla de encima de la cómoda, y se dirigió

al cuarto de baño.

-Pero-Jace, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Finalizar mi ducha. Y si has hecho que me

quede sin agua caliente, voy a estar muy molesto.- Entró en el cuarto de

baño, y cerró la puerta con una patada. Clary se derrumbó en la cama y miró

el techo. Estaba tan blanco como la cara de Jace antes de que el le diese

la espalda y se metiera en el baño. Girándose, se dio cuenta de que estaba

acostada encima de su camisa azul: Incluso olía igual que él, como el jabón

y el humo. Acurrucándose con ella, como lo hacía con su manta favorita

cuando era muy pequeña, cerró los ojos. En el sueño, ella miró hacia el

agua brillante, que se extendía por debajo de ella como un espejo sin fin

que reflejaba el cielo nocturno. Y como un espejo, era sólida y dura, y

podía caminar sobre ella. Caminaba, oliendo la brisa nocturna, las hojas

mojadas y el olor de la ciudad, que brillaba en la distancia como un

castillo de hadas lleno de luces - y mientras caminaba, pequeñas fisuras

como telarañas se producían a sus pasos y salpicaba pequeñas astillas de

cristal como si fuera agua. El cielo comenzó a brillar. Estaba iluminado

con fuego, como si fueran pequeños fósforos ardientes. Empezaron a caer,

una lluvia de brasas del cielo, y ella se agachó, cubriéndose con los

brazos. Uno cayó justo delante de ella, una gran bola de fuego, pero cuando

golpeó el suelo se convirtió en un muchacho. Era Jace, todo el era de un

brillante dorado, con sus ojos y el pelo de oro, alas blancas y doradas

brotaron de su espalda, más amplias y más llenas de plumas que las de

cualquier ave. Le dio una sonrisa torcida y señaló detrás de ella. Clary se

giró para ver que un muchacho de pelo oscuro-era Simon?-estaba de pie allí,

también tenía alas a su espalda, plumas negras como la medianoche, y cada

pluma tenía unas manchas de sangre. Clary se despertó jadeando, sus manos

agarrando la camiseta de Jace. Su dormitorio estaba a oscuras, la única luz

que había procedía de una estrecha ventana al lado de la cama. Ella se

sentó. Sentía la cabeza pesada y la parte de atrás del cuello le dolía.

Exploró la habitación lentamente y saltó cuando un punto brillante de luz,

como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad, brilló hacia ella. Jace estaba

sentado en un sillón junto a la cama. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y un

suéter de color gris y su pelo parecía estar casi seco. Estaba sujetando

algo con la mano que brillaba como el metal. Un arma? No parecía probable

que se estuviera protegiéndose, aquí, en el Instituto, aunque Clary no

podía adivinarlo.

-¿Has dormido bien?Ella asintió. Sentía la boca seca.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Creí que lo necesitabas. Por otra parte, estabas durmiendo como los

muertos. Incluso babeabas-, añadió.-Sobre mi camisa. La mano de Clary fue

hasta su boca.

-Lo siento.

-No muy a menudo puedes ver a alguien babear-, observó Jace. -Especialmente

de esa forma. Boca muy abierta y todo.

-¡Oh, cállate.- Revolvió entre las colchas hasta que encontró su teléfono y

lo comprobó de nuevo, aunque ella sabía lo que había. Ninguna llamada. -Son

las tres de la mañana-, señaló con consternación. -¿Crees que Simon estará

bien?

-Creo que él es raro, en realidad,- dijo Jace. -A pesar de que tiene poco

que ver con la hora.

Metió el teléfono en su bolsillo de los vaqueros.

-Voy a cambiarme. El cuarto de baño blanco de Jace no era más grande que el

de Isabelle, aunque estaba considerablemente limpio. No hay mucha variación

entre las habitaciones en el Instituto, pensó Clary, cerrando la puerta

detrás de ella, pero al menos tenían intimidad. Se quitó su camiseta húmeda

y la colgó en el toallero, se lavó la cara, y se pasó un peine por su

despeinado cabello rizado. La camiseta de Jace era demasiado grande para

ella, pero la tela era suave contra su piel. Se enrolló las mangas y volvió

al dormitorio, donde encontró Jace sentado exactamente donde había estado

antes, mirando fijamente y malhumoradamente un objeto que tenía entre sus

manos. Ella se inclinó sobre la parte trasera de la butaca.

-¿Qué es eso? En lugar de responder, lo inclinó para que pudiera verlo

correctamente. Era un pedazo dentado de cristal roto, pero en lugar de

reflejar su propio rostro, mostraba una imagen de hierba verde, un cielo

azul y las ramas negras y desnudas de los árboles. -No sabía que todavía lo

guardabas-, dijo.

-Ese pedazo del Portal. -Es la razón por la que quería venir aquí-, dijo.

-Para conseguir esto. Anhelo y odio se mezclaban en su voz. -Sigo pensando

quizás pueda ver a mi padre y averiguar lo que el planea.

-Pero él no está allí, no? Pensé que estaba aquí en alguna parte. En la

ciudad. Jace negó con la cabeza.

-Magnus ha estado buscándolo y él no lo cree. -Magnus ha estado buscándolo?

No lo sabía. Cómo-

-Magnus no llegó a ser el Gran Brujo por nada. Su poder se extiende a

través de la ciudad y más allá. Él puede sentir lo que está

resopló.

-Él puede sentir perturbaciones en la Fuerza?Jace se torció en la silla y

la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy bromeando. Después del asesinato de aquel brujo en TriBeCa,

comenzó a buscar. Cuando me fui a vivir con él, me pidió algo de mi padre

que le ayudase a hacer la búsqueda más fácil. Le di el anillo de

Morgenstern. Dijo que me avisaría si sentía a Valentine en cualquier lugar

de la ciudad, pero hasta ahora no tiene nada.

-Tal vez sólo quería tu anillo,- dijo Clary. -Siempre lleva un montón de

joyas.-

-Se lo puede quedar-. Dijo Jace apretando el agarre alrededor del cristal;

Clary observó alarmada el manar de sangre en torno a los bordes donde

cortaba piel. -No tiene ningún valor para mi.

-Ey-, dijo Clary, y se inclinó para cogerle el cristal. -Ten cuidado-. Ella

guardó el trozo de Portal en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que estaba colgada

en la pared. Los bordes estaban oscuros al mancharse con la sangre, y las

palmas de Jace tenían unas líneas rojas.

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar con Magnus -, dijo tan suavemente como pudo.-

Alec ya ha estado allí mucho tiempo, y -

-De todas formas, dudo que le importe,- dijo Jace, pero él se puso de pie

obedientemente y alcanzó su estela, que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

Mientras dibujaba una runa de curación en el dorso sangrante de su mano

derecha, dijo, -Hay algo que quería preguntarte.

-¿Y qué es?-Cuando me sacaste de la celda en la Ciudad Silenciosa, ¿cómo lo

hiciste? ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

-Oh. Solamente usé una runa de apertura, y-Fue interrumpida por un duro, y

estridente timbre, y se llevó la mano al bolsillo antes de comprender que

el sonido que había escuchado era mucho más fuerte y más cortante que

cualquier sonido que su teléfono pudiese hacer. Miró a su alrededor

confundida.

-Ese es el timbre de la puerta del Instituto-, dijo Jace, agarrando su

chaqueta. -Vamos. Estaban a mitad de camino en el vestíbulo cuando Isabelle

abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, vestida con un albornoz de algodón, tenía

una máscara para dormir de color rosa sobre la frente, y una expresión semi

aturdida.

-Son las tres de la mañana!- ella les dijo, en un tono que sugería que la

culpa era de Jace, o posiblemente de Clary. -¿Quién llama a la puerta a las

tres de la mañana?

-Quizás es el Inquisidor,- dijo Clary, teniendo de repente un escalofrío.

-Ella podría entrar sola-, dijo Jace. -Cualquier cazador de sombras podría.

El Instituto está cerrado sólo para los mundanos y los subterráneos. Clary

sintió como su corazón saltaba.

-Simón!- , dijo. -Debe ser él!

-¡Oh, por favor", bostezó Isabelle -, realmente nos despierta a esta hora

impía solamente para demostrarte su amor o algo? No podría haber llamado?

Los hombres mundanos son tan imbéciles.

Cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo, estaba vacío; Max debía de haberse ido a la

cama por su cuenta. Isabelle palpó a través de la pared de la habitación y

presionó un interruptor. En algún lugar en el interior de la catedral un

estruendo lejano fue audible.

–Bueno-, dijo Isabelle. -El ascensor está subiendo. -No puedo creer que no

tuviese la dignidad y la sangre fría suficiente como para emborracharse y

pasar la noche en alguna cuneta -, dijo Jace.- Debo decir, estoy

decepcionado por el poco compañ apenas lo escuchó. Un creciente

sentimiento de miedo hizo que su sangre se ralentizase y se espesase.

Recordó su sueño: los ángeles, el hielo, Simon con alas sangrantes. Ella

tembló. Isabelle la miró comprensiva.

-Hace frío aquí,-. Ella se fue a buscar una capa de terciopelo azul de uno

de los percheros. -Aquí-, dijo. -Ponte esto. Clary se lo puso y se lo ciñó

a su alrededor. Era demasiado larga, pero era caliente. Tenía una capucha,

también forrada con puertas del ascensor se abrieron y las paredes

reflejaban su rostro pálido y asustado. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo, dio un

paso dentro. Isabelle la miró en su confusión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Es Simón,- dijo Clary. -Lo sé.

-Pero- De repente, al lado de Clary estaba Jace, sosteniendo las puertas

abiertas para Isabelle. -Vamos, Izzy-, dijo. Con un suspiro teatral, ella

lo siguió. Clary intentaba atrapar su mirada, mientras los tres bajaban en

silencio-Isabelle se estaba recogiendo el cabello-, pero Jace no la miraba.

Él se estaba mirando a si mismo el espejo lateral del ascensor, silbando

suavemente como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso. Ella recordó el

ligero temblor cuando la tocó para besarla en el Tribunal de Seelie. Pensó

en la mirada de Simón-y después como casi se fue corriendo para alejarse de

ella, desapareciendo en las sombras en el borde del parque. Había un nudo

de temor dentro de su pecho y no sabía por qué. El ascensor abrió las

puertas en la nave de la catedral, viva con la luz de las velas. Ella

empujó pasando por delante de Jace en su prisa para salir del ascensor y

prácticamente corrió por el estrecho pasillo entre los bancos.

Tropezó con el borde que arrastraba de su capa, pero no se detuvo, agarró

con la mano la capa y se dirigió hasta las puertas de doble ancho. En el

interior tenían dos cerrojos de bronce del tamaño de los brazos de Clary.

Cuando alcanzó el cerrojo más alto, la campana sonó a través de la iglesia

de nuevo. Ella escuchó a Isabelle susurrarle algo a Jace y, a continuación,

Clary agarraba el cerrojo, arrastrándolo hacia atrás, y sintió a Jace sobre

ella, ayudándola a abrir las puertas. El aire de la noche, inundó la

catedral, y apagó las velas.

Olía a ciudad: salado y lleno de vapores, hormigón y a basura, y debajo de

otros olores familiares, el olor del principio Clary pensó que las

escaleras estaban vacías. Luego parpadeó y vio a Rafael, sus rizos

despeinados por la brisa de la noche, su camisa blanca abierta en el cuello

para mostrar la cicatriz en el hueco de su garganta. En sus brazos sostenía

un cuerpo. Eso era todo lo que Clary veía mientras lo miraba incrédula, un

cuerpo. Alguien muy muerto, los brazos y las piernas colgaban como cuerdas

flojas, la cabeza torcida exponía una garganta destrozada. Sintió como Jace

apretaba la mano de alrededor de su brazo como un tornillo de banco, y sólo

entonces miró mas detenidamente y vio la chaqueta familiar de pana con una

manga desgarrada, la camiseta azul debajo y que ahora estaba llena de

sangre, y ella gritó. El grito no produjo ningún sonido. Clary sintió como

le fallaban las rodillas y se habría desmayado y caído al suelo si Jace no

hubiera estado sosteniéndola.

-No mires-, dijo en su oído. -Por el amor de Dios, no mires-. Pero ella no

podía dejar de mirar las manchas de sangre en el pelo de Simon, su

desgarrada garganta, los cortes a lo largo de sus colgantes muñecas. Puntos

negros entorpecieron su visión mientras ella luchaba por respirar.

Isabelle, que había cogido uno de los candelabros vacíos que estaban al

lado de la puerta, estaba desafiando a Rafael, como si el candelabro fuese

un tridente.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Simón?- En ese momento, su voz era clara e

imperativa, sonando exactamente como su madre.

-El no esta muerto-, dijo Rafael, con una voz plana e impasible, dejando a

Simon a los pies de Clary, con una sorprendente suavidad. Ella había

olvidado cuán fuerte debía ser - era un vampiro con fuerza sobre natural, a

pesar de su delgadez. A la luz de las pocas velas que se derramaba por la

puerta, Clary pudo ver que la camisa de Simón estaba empapada de sangre.

-Que dijo-, comenzó. -Él no está muerto- dijo Jace, sujetándola contra el

con mas fuerza. -Él no está se soltó de él con un fuerte tirón

y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el hormigón. No le repugnaba tocar la

ensangrentada piel de Simon, mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la

cabeza, y la ponía sobre su regazo.

-Simón-, susurró ella, tocándole la cara. No llevaba las gafas puestas. -

Simón, soy yo.

-No puede oírte - dijo Rafael. -Se está muriendo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Pero has dicho-

-Dije que él no estaba muerto todavía-, dijo Rafael. -Pero en unos

minutos-, diez, tal vez-su corazón se ralentizará y se parará. El ya no

puede ver u oír nada. Los brazos de Clary se apretaron al alrededor de él

involuntariamente.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital - o llamar a Magnus. -Ellos no podrán

ayudarle- dijo Rafael.

-No lo comprendes. -No- dijo Jace, su voz tan suave como la seda pero con

un tono agudo. -No lo hacemos. Y tal vez deberías explicarte. Porque de lo

contrario voy a suponer que eres una sanguijuela granuja, y te arrancaré el

corazón. Como debería haberlo hecho la última vez que nos

le sonrió sin diversión.

-Juraste que no me dañarías, Cazador de sombras. ¿Lo ha olvidado?

-Yo no lo hice-, dijo Isabelle, blandiendo el candelabro. Rafael la ignoró.

Todavía estaba mirando a Jace.

-Recuerdo la noche en la cual irrumpiste en el Dumort buscando a tu amigo.

Es la razón por la que lo traje aquí -hizo un gesto hacia Simon- cuando lo

encontré en el hotel, en lugar de dejar que los demás bebieran de él hasta

la muerte. Verás, él entró a la fuerza, sin permiso, y, por lo tanto, fue

una presa fácil para nosotros. Pero lo mantuve vivo, sabiendo lo que el era

para vosotros. No deseo una guerra con los Nefilim.

-Entró a la fuerza?- dijo Clary con incredulidad. -Simon nunca haría nada

estúpido y loco.

-Pero lo hizo-, dijo Rafael, con una débil sonrisa, -porque él sospechaba

que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de nosotros, y quería saber si el proceso

podía invertirse. Es posible que recuerdes que cuando estaba en la forma de

una rata, y viniste a buscarlo, el me mordió.

-Muy emprendedor de su parte-, dijo Jace. -Lo apruebo.

-Tal vez-, dijo Rafael. -En cualquier caso, tomó un poca de mi sangre en

su boca cuando lo hizo. Sabes que es cómo pasamos nuestros poderes a los

demás. A través de la sangre. A través de la sangre. Pensó Clary.

-Él pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en uno de vosotros-, dijo. -Fue al

hotel para ver si era cierto. -Sí- dijo Rafael. -La pena es que los efectos

de mi la sangre probablemente se hubiesen desvanecido con el paso del

tiempo y no le habrían hecho nada. Pero ahora- El gesticuló hacia el cuerpo

de Simon.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Isabelle, con un tono duro en su voz. -Ahora se va a

morir?

-Y se levantará de nuevo. Ahora será un vampiro. El candelabro se escapó de

las manos de Isabelle mientras abría sus ojos enormemente en estado de

shock.

-¿Qué?

Jace capturó el arma improvisada antes de que golpease el suelo. Cuándo se

dirigió a Rafael, sus ojos eran sombríos.

-Estás mintiendo.

-Espera y verás-, dijo Rafael. -Él va a morir y luego renacerá como uno de

los Hijos de la Noche. Esa es también la razón por la que vine. Simon es

uno de los míos ahora-.

No había nada en su voz, ni dolor, ni placer, pero Clary no podía dejar de

preguntarse qué alegría escondida podría sentir el.

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer? No hay forma de revertir esto?- exigió

Isabelle, su voz estaba llena de pánico.

Clary pensó distantemente, que era extraño que estos dos, Jace y Isabelle,

que no querían a Simon de la forma en que ella lo hacia, llevasen toda la

conversació tal vez ellos hablaban, porque ella no podía decir ni una

palabra.

-Podrías cortarle la cabeza y quemarle el corazón, pero duda de que lo

hagáis.

-¡No!- Las manos de Clary agarraron más fuertemente a Simon.

-No te atrevas a lastimarlo.

-No tengo ninguna necesidad-, dijo Rafael.

-No hablaba contigo.- Clary no alzó la vista. -No lo pienses, Jace. Ni

siquiera pienses en ello.

Hubo silencio. Ella podía oír la respiración entrecortada de Isabelle, y

Rafael, por supuesto, no respiraba en absoluto. Jace dudó un momento antes

de que decir,

-Clary, que querría Simon? ¿Es esto lo que el querría para el? Ella

levantó la cabeza. Jace la estaba mirando, el candelabro de metal aún

estaba en su mano, y de repente una imagen vino a su mente, Jace agarrando

a Simon y clavándole el candelabro en el pecho, sangre salpicando como una

fuente.

-¡Aléjate de nosotros!- ella gritó de repente, tan fuerte que vio en la

distancia a unas figuras caminando por la avenida en frente de la catedral

que se giraron, asustados por el ruido. Jace se puso blanco, tan blanco que

parecía inhumano, con sus ojos como discos dorados, extraños y fuera de

lugar. Él dijo,

-Clary, no crees- Simon jadeó, de repente, arqueándose hacia arriba. Ella

gritó de nuevo y lo agarró fuertemente, acercándolo aún más. Sus ojos eran

anchos, ciegos y estaban aterrados. Hasta que la miró y levantó una mano.

Ella no estaba segura de si él estaba tratando de tocar su cara o

agarrarla, o es que no sabía quién era ella.

-¡Soy yo,- dijo ella, agarrándole su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los

de él. -Simón, soy yo. Clary-. Sus manos le resbalaban entre las de él;

cuando ella miró hacia abajo, vio que estaban mojadas con sangre de su

camisa y de las lágrimas que se le habían resbalado en su cara sin darse

cuenta.

-Simón, Te quiero-, dijo. Las manos de el, apretaron las de ella. Respiró

con mucha dificultad, produciendo un sonido áspero y, a continuación, no

volvió a respirar. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. Las últimas palabras a

Simón hacían un eco en los oídos de Clary mientras el agarré de el se

debilitaba. Isabelle de repente estaba junto a ella, diciéndole algo en su

oído, pero Clary no podía escucharla. El sonido de agua corriendo, como el

de una ola, llenó sus oídos.

Ella vio como Isabelle trataba suavemente de que soltara las manos de

Simón, y no podía. Clary estaba sorprendida. No parecía que las estuviera

agarrando tan fuertemente. Dándose por vencida, Isabelle se puso de pie y

se giró hacia Rafael llena de ira. Ella estaba gritando. A mitad de su

diatriba, Clary volvió a escuchar, al igual que una emisora de radio que

había encontrado una estación dentro de su alcance.

-y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?- gritó Isabelle.

-Enterrarlo-, dijo Rafael. El candelabro se balanceaba en las manos de

Jace.

-Eso no es divertido. -No se supone que tenga que serlo-, dijo el vampiro,

sin inmutarse. -Así es como estamos hechos. Nos drenan la sangre, y nos

entierran. Cuando excavamos nuestra propia salida de la tumba, que es

cuando nace un hizo un leve sonido de disgusto.

-Creo que no podría hacer eso.

-Algunos no pueden-, dijo Rafael. -Si nadie está ahí para ayudarles a

cavar, se quedan así, atrapados como ratas debajo de la tierra. Un sonido

rasgado salió de la garganta de Clary. Un sollozo que fue tan bruto como un

grito. Ella dijo,

-No pienso enterrarlo.

-Entonces se quedará así-, dijo Rafael despiadadamente. -Muerto pero no

muerto. Nunca despertará. Todos la estaban mirando. Isabelle y Jace

retenían sus respiraciones, esperando su respuesta. Raphael se veía

indiferente, casi aburrido.

-No has entrado en el Instituto porque puedes,¿verdad?- dijo Clary.-

Porque es tierra santa y que eres impío.

-Eso no es exactamente-, comenzó Jace, pero Rafael lo cortó con un gesto. -

Debo decirte,- dijo el chico vampiro -, que no hay mucho tiempo. Cuanto más

esperemos para enterrarlo, menos probabilidades tendrá él de ser capaz de

cavar su propio camino. Clary miró hacia abajo a Simon. Se veía como si

estuviese dormido, si no fuera por los largos cortes a lo largo de su piel

desnuda.

-Podemos enterrarlo-, dijo. -Pero quiero que sea en un cementerio judío. Y

quiero estar allí cuando él se despierte. Los ojos de Rafael brillaron.

-No será agradable.

-Nada lo es.- Apretó su mandíbula.

-Vamos. Sólo tenemos unas pocas horas hasta el amanecer.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Un Magnifico Y Privado Lugar**

El cementerio estaba en las afueras de Queens, donde edificios de

apartamentos cedieron filas de ordenadas casas victorianas pintadas de

colores de pan de jengibre: rosa, blanco, y azul.

Las calles eran anchas y en su mayor parte desiertas, la avenida que

llevaba al cementerio estaba oscura menos por una sola farola.

Los tomó un momento para romper con sus estelas las puertas cerradas, y

otro mientras encontraban un lugar lo suficiente oculto para que Raphael

empezará a cavar.

Estuvo a la cabeza de una colina baja, refugiado del camino abajo por una

línea gruesa de árboles. Clary, Jace e Isabelle estaban protegidos con un

glamour, pero no había manera de ocultar a Raphael, ni para ocultar el

cuerpo de Simon, así que los árboles proporcionaron una cobertura

bienvenida.

Los lados de la colina frente al camino fueron estratificados gruesamente

con lápidas mortuorias, muchos de ellos soportando una Estrella de David

señalada por encima. Ellos brillaban blanco y liso como la leche a la luz

de la luna. En la distancia habia un lago, su superficie fruncida con

brillantes ondas. Un lugar agradable, pensó Clary. Un buen lugar para venir

y colocar flores a alguien en una tumba, para sentarse un rato y para

pensar de su vida, lo que ellos significaron para ti.

No un buen lugar para venir de noche, al amparo de la oscuridad, para

enterrar a su amigo en una tumba superficial de tierra sin el beneficio de

un ataúd ni un servicio.

-¿Sufrió? -le preguntó ella a Raphael.

Él miró hacia arriba desde su excavación, presionando el asa de la pala

como el excavador de tumbas de Hamlet.

- ¿Qué?

-Simon. ¿Sufrió? ¿Le hicieron daño los vampiros?

-No. La muerte de sangre no es una manera tan mala de morirse, -dijo

Raphael, su voz era suave y musical-. La mordedura le droga. Es agradable,

como dormirse.

Una ola de mareo pasó sobre ella, y por un momento pensó que podría

desmayarse.

-Clary. -La voz de Jace la chasqueó fuera de su ensueño-. Vamos. No tienes

que ver tendió la mano. Mirando por delante de él, pudo ver a

Isabelle en posición con su látigo en la mano. Ellos habían envuelto el

cuerpo de Simon en una manta y lo colocaron en el suelo a sus pies, como si

ella lo protegiera.

No, Clary se recordó violentamente. Él. Simon.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte.

-Lo sé. Vendremos inmediatamente.

Cuándo ella no se movió, Jace tomó el brazo sumiso y la arrastró lejos del

claro y abajo por el lado de la colina. Había cantos rodados allí, justo

encima de la primera línea de tumbas; él se sentó en uno, cerrando la

chaqueta. Estaba sorprendentemente fresco fuera. Por primera vez esta

temporada Clary pudo ver su aliento cuando exhaló.

Se sentó en el canto rodado al lado de Jace y miró fijamente hacia abajo en

el lago. Ella podía oír el rítmico tum-tum de la pala de Raphael que

golpeaba la tierra y paleaba la tierra golpeando el suelo. Raphael no era

humano; él trabajaba rápido. No le tomaría mucho cavar una tumba. Y Simon

no era una persona grande; la tumba no tenía que ser puñalada

de dolor torció por el abdomen. Se dobló hacia delante, se abrió las manos

a través del estómago

- Me siento enferma.

-Lo sé. Por eso te saqué fuera de aquí. Parecía que ibas a vomitar en los

pies de lanzó un suave quejido.-Podría haber borrado la

sonrisa afectada de la cara, -Jace observó pensativamente-. Habría sido

considerado.

-Cállate. -El dolor se había aliviado. Ella inclinó la espalda de cabeza,

mirando arriba la luna, un círculo de astillada plata brillaba flotando en

un mar de estrellas.

-Esto es mi culpa.

-No es tu culpa.

-Tienes razón. Es nuestra giró hacia ella, con clara

exasperación en las líneas de los hombros

- ¿Cómo figuras eso?Ella lo miró en silencio por un momento. El necesitaba

un corte de pelo. Su cabello se rizaba cuando se hacía demasiado largo, en

zarcillos cerrados, el color del oro blanco a la luz de la luna. Las

cicatrices en la cara y la garganta parecían haber sido grabadas al agua

fuerte allí con tinta metálica. Era hermoso, pensó miserablemente, hermoso

y no había nada allí en él, no una expresión, no una inclinación de pómulo

ni forma de mandíbula ni curva de labios que indicaran ninguna semejanza

familiar a ella misma ni a su madre. Ni siquiera se parece realmente a

Valentine.

-¿Qué? -Dijo él-. ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella quiso tirarse en sus brazos y sollozar al mismo tiempo que quiso

golpearle con los puños. En vez de eso, ella dijo,

-Si no fuera por lo que sucedió en el tribunal de las hadas, Simon todavía

estaría alcanzó abajo y tiró salvajemente un trozo de césped fuera

del suelo. La tierra todavía se adhirió a las raíces. El lo tiró aparte.

- Fuimos forzados a hacer lo que hicimos. No es como si nosotros lo

hubiesemos hecho por diversión, ni para dañarlo. Además, -dijo, con el

fantasma de una sonrisa-, eres mi hermana.

-No digas que...

-¿Que, "hermana"? -El sacudió la cabeza-. Cuando era un niño pequeño, yo me

di cuenta de que si decías cualquier palabra una y otra vez lo bastante

rápido, perdía todo su significado. Me despertaba diciendo las palabras una

y otra vez a y mi mismo: "azúcar", "espejo", "susurro", "oscuridad".

"Hermana", -dijo, suavemente-. Eres mi hermana.

-No importa cuántas veces lo digas. Todavía será verdad.

-Y no importa lo que no permitirás que diga, eso todavía será verdad

también.

-¡Jace! -Otra voz, llamandolo por su nombre.

Era Alec, ligeramente sin aliento de correr. El tenía una bolsa plástica

negra en una mano. Detrás de él Magnus acechaba, imposiblemente alto y

delgado y mirando ceñudo en un abrigo largo de cuero que batió al viento

como las alas de un murciélago. Alec vino a parar frente a Jace y mantuvo

fuera la bolsa

- Traje sangre, -dijo-. Como pediste.

Jace abrió la parte superior de la bolsa, miró, y arrugó la nariz

-¿Donde conseguiste esto?-De una carnicería en Greenpoint, -dijo Magnus,

uniendose-. Ellos sangran su carne para hacer halal. Es sangre animal.

-Sangre es sangre, -dijo Jace, y se paró. Miró abajo hacia Clary y vaciló-.

Cuando Raphael dijo que esto no sería agradable, no mentía. Puedes

permanecer aquí. Haré bajar a Isabelle para esperar inclinó la

espalda de cabeza para mirar hacia él. La luz de la luna lanzó la sombra de

las ramas a través de la cara

- ¿Alguna vez has visto el nacimiento de un vampiro?

-No, pero yo...

-Entonces realmente no sabes, ¿verdad? -Se levantó y la capa azul de

Isabelle cayó alrededor susurrando-. Quiero estar allí. Tengo que estar

allí.

Ella podía ver sólo parte de la cara en las sombras, pero ella pensó que él

miraba casi...impresionado

- Sé que es mejor decirte lo que no puedes hacer, -dijo-. Vamos.

Raphael apisonaba un rectángulo grande de tierra cuando ellos regresaron

del claro, Jace y Clary un poco adelantados de Magnus y Alec, que parecían

estar discutiendo acerca de algo. El cuerpo de Simon había desaparecido.

Isabelle se sentaba en el suelo, su látigo estaba enrollado en los tobillos

en un círculo dorado. Ella tiritaba.

, hace frío, -dijo Clary, tirando del pesado abrigo de Isabelle

alrededor de ella. El terciopelo estaba tibio, por lo menos. Ella trató de

ignorar el hecho de que el dobladillo estaba manchado con la sangre de

Simon

- Es como si fuera Invierno de la noche a la mañana.

-Alegrate de que no es invierno, -dijo Raphael, poniendo la pala contra el

tronco de un árbol cercano-. El suelo se congela en invierno, como el

hierro. A veces es imposible para excavar y el polluelo debe esperar meses,

hambriento bajo tierra, antes de que pueda haber nacido.

-¿Es que los llamas así? ¿Polluelos? -dijo Clary. La palabra pareció

equivocada, demasiado amistosa de algún modo. Le recordó a patitos.

-Sí, -dijo Raphael-. Significa que el aún no ha nacido o nuevamente nacido.

-El vislumbró a Magnus entonces, y por una fracción de segundo miró

sorprendido antes que él cambiara la expresión con cuidado de sus

facciones-. Gran Brujo, -dijo-. No había esperado verle aquí.

-Tenía curiosidad, -dijo Magnus, sus ojos de gato brillaban-. Nunca he

visto el nacimiento de uno de los Niños de Noche.

Raphael miró a Jace, que se repantigaba contra un tronco de árbol-.

Mantienes una compañía sorprendentemente ilustre, cazador de sombras.

-¿Hablas de ti mismo otra vez? -preguntó Jace. El suavizó la tierra batida

con la punta de una bota-. Eso parece jactancioso.

-Quizá él se refería a mi, -dijo Alec. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Alec

raramente hacía chistes. El sonrió nerviosamente-. Lo siento, -él dijo-.

Nervioso.

-No hay necesidad de eso, -dijo Magnus, alcanzando para tocar el hombro de

Alec. Alec se movió rápidamente fuera del alcance, y la mano extendida de

Magnus se cayó a su lado.

-¿Qué hacemos nosotros ahora? -Demandó Clary, abrazándose para entrar en

calor. El frío parecía rezumar en cada poro de su cuerpo. Seguramente hacía

demasiado frío para una tarde de verano.

Raphael, advirtiendo su gesto, sonrió un minuto-. Siempre hace frío en un

nacimiento, -dijo-. El polluelo saca la fuerza de los seres vivos que lo

rodean, tomando de ellos la energía para lo miró con

resentimiento-. No pareces tener frío.

-No estoy vivo. -Dijo rafael mientras daba pasos hacia tras de la tumba,

clary se forzó a pensar en ella como un sepulcro aunque era una tumba,

porque eso era exactamente.

-hagan espacio –dijo Rafael-simón difícilmente podrá salir si están parados

sobre el. -Ellos se hicieron rápidamente hacia atrás.

-clary vio que isabelle temblaba hasta los codos, clary la agarro por su

brazo derecho y le di vuelta para verla y noto que estaba palida tan palida

que sus labios estaban blancos, ¿ que esta mal?- Pregunto clary.

"Todo"-dijo isabelle- clary quizás solo deberíamos dejarlo ir -espeto

isabelle.

Dejarlo morir querras decir-dijo clary mientras soltaba violentamente el

brazo de isabelle, por supuesto que es lo que piensas , tu crees que toda

persona que no sea como tu esta mejor muerta. Dijo clary airadamente.

El rostro de isabelle se veía lleno de tristeza y dijo : No es eso….

De repente un sonido fuertes y tosco un sonido que clary jamás había

escuchado antes, un sonido que parecía como un palpitar, que se escuchaba

por debajo de la tierra como si de repente se pudieran oir los latidos del

corazón de la tierra.

-que esta pasando –penso clary, y en ese momento la tierra bajo sus pies la

tierra se movia como si fueran olas de el mar, un montículo de tierra se

formo de repente y empezaron a salir disparados trozos de tierras por todas

partes.

-de repente del montículo de tierra salieron unas manos llenas de tierra y

con las uñas sucias, "simon"-dijo clary mientras trataba de llegar hasta

el , pero Rafael la agarro y la hizo para atrás.-dejame ir- le dijo clary

mientras trataba de liberarse de el pero Rafael era tan fuerte como el

acero. No ves que necesita nuestra ayuda-le grito clary.

-el debe hacerlo solo-le dijo Rafael mientras la detenia, es mejor de esa

manera-concluyo Rafael.

"Es tu manera , no la mia"-dijo clary, mientras luchaba por liberarse y lo

logro , corrió hacia el montículo de tierra pero este se hizo mas grande e

hizo caer a clary hacia atrás. De la tierra salió una figura encorvada a

toda prisa. Sus uñas eran como garras asquerosas undidas en la tierra , sus

brazos estaban desnudos arañados y llenos de sangre. Cuando finalmente

salió del todo, salto y puso sus pies sobre la tierra.

-"simon"- susurro clary, porque por supuesto era simon, simon y no otra

cosa.

-clary sintió temblar sus piernas mientras corria hacia el, sus zapatos se

undieron en el lodo, mientras oia gritar a jace-¿clary que haces?, ella

tropezó debido a que sus zapatos seguían undidos en el lodo, y cayo de

rodilla al lado de simon, quien todavía lucia como si estuviera muerto. Su

pelo estaba asqueroso todo revuelto y lleno de cuagulos de sangre y tierra.

Sus lentes ya no estaban, su camiseta estaba destrozada y lo que quedaba de

ella estaba sucia y llena de sangre.

¿simon?-dijo clary mientras ponía su mano el hombro de el.

¿simon estas… y en ese momento el cuerpo de simon se tenso bajos sus dedos

cada musculo estaba duro y tenso como el hierro -bien? –concluyo clary.

-el giro su cabeza y ella vio sus ojos, eran blancos y sin vida.

Con un grito agudo el dio la vuelta y salto sobre ella, como lo hace una

serpiente al atacar, el la golpeo directamente haciéndola caer de espaldas

sobre la tierra.

-SIMON-grito clary pero pareció como que el no la escucho, el rostro de

simon estaba torcido , irreconocible para ella. El hizo sus labios hacia

atrás y clary vio sus colmillos que bajo la luz de la luna parecían dos

cuchillas afiladas.

De repente clary asustada lo pateo, pero el la agarro por los hombros y la

contuvo contra el suelo. Sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, las uñas rotas

pero aun asi era increíblemente fuerte mas fuerte que un cazador de

sombras.

Los hueso de donde el la tenia agarrada le dolían debido a la fuerza con la

que la sostenía y en ese momento el salió volando hacia un lado como si no

pesara nada como si fuera una pluma. Clary se puso de pie respirando

entrecortadamente, y se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Rafael y este

le dijo gruñendo: "te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de el" y se giro para

donde estaba simon. Que no había caído muy lejos de ahí. Clary suspiro y

dijo en un susurro: el no me conoce. A lo cual Rafael respondió : si te

conoce, pero no le importa. Y se lo decía mientras buscaba a jace con la

mira, cuando lo miro le dijo: el esta hambriento, necesita sangre.

-Jace quien había permanecido de pie congelado y palido por lo que sucedia

dio un paso hacia adelante y le dio un paquete con varias bolsas plásticas,

Rafael se las arrebato y abrió la primera bolsa dejando caer unas gotas en

la cara de simon quien si como si pudiera oler la sangre se revolcaba y se

retorcía en la tierra.

-aquí tienes le decía Rafael, casi como reconfortándolo, bebe pequeño,

bebe.

Y simon que había sido vegetariano desde los 10 años por decisión propia,

quien no bebía leche si no era organica y que le tenia un gran pavor a las

agujas, arrebato la bolsa de la mano de Rafael y clavo sus dientes en ella

y trago rápidamente y tiro la bolsa.

-rafael ya tenia lista la segunda bolsa y la puso en la mano de simon

mientras le decía: no bebas demasiado rápido o te enfermaras. Desde luego

simon lo ignoro, el se atraganto con la bolsa bebiendo con gula y la sangre

empezó a salir por las esquinas de su boca hasta llegar a su cuello.

empezaron a caer gotas que salpicaban sus manos. Los ojos de simon estaban

cerrados.

-en ese momento Rafael se dio vuelta para mirar a clary y ella supo que en

ese momento jace y los demás miraban a simon con el mismo horror y

repugnancia que ella. Entonces Rafael dijo: la próxima ves que el se

alimente no será tan sucio.

SUCIO- pensó clary.

Clary se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, ella podía escuchar a jace

llamándola pero ella lo ignoro. Empezó a correr hacia los arboles y ya

estaba a medio camino cuando las nauseas se apoderaron de ella por completo

cayo de rodillas y vomito. Cuando termino se puso de pie y siguio caminando

no había avanzado mucho cuando ya no pudo mas y se dejo caer sobre tierra

sabia que seguramente estaba sobre la tumba de alguien pero no le importo.

Ella echo su cara contra la tierra firme y fría y por primera vez clary

pensó que morir quizás no era tan malo después de todo.


End file.
